La Isla de los Osos Polares
by Zyar
Summary: Al tratar de rescatar a los lémures de un traslado,los pingüinos y ellos terminan en un centro de experimentación, una "isla" de osos polares donde su mayor problema será escapar de las bestias blancas. Completado: cap 21 & epílogo!
1. El Traslado de los Lémures

**Julien & Kowalski: El fanfic tiene marcado como protas a "Julien y Kowalski", les explicaré esto: Julien lo es porque para empezar el es la causa de todo y, podemos decir que tambien tiene un papel de importancia en la historia. Y Kowalski...bueno, de él se darán cuenta más adelante en el fic. (No es nada de romance)**

**Rated T: Habrá sangre, y como dije antes, no hay nada de romance -tal vez relaciones cercanas entre amigos que algunos tomarán como indirectas para un posible romance, yo no les quitaré las alas- , y mucho menos sefexofo.**

**Disclaimer:**_**The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo I: El traslado de los lémures.**

Como a menudo, durante la semana, los pingüinos se encontraban entreteniendo a las personas esperando el cierre del zoo. Y en tanto a lado, sus vecinos, en el hábitat de los lémures, Julien lanzaba descontrolado y divertido un montón de frutas a los espectadores, quienes reaccionaban molestos y alejándose.

-Eh, su majestad. No creo que a las personas les guste que les arrojemos comida, - opinó Maurice arrojando un durazno que contradecía sus palabras.

-Tonterias, Maurice, - contestó Julien sonriente - ¡Ellos lo adoran! Tal como ustedes, mis súbditos reales.

-¡Es cierto! jiji - afirmó Mort sujetando un plátano.

**- o - Oficina del Zoo de Central Park - o -**

Alice hablaba por teléfono con una de las autoridades del zoo. Como siempre, sonaba con un tono entre aburrido y molesto.

-Ajá, los lémures están armando escándalo de nuevo, -informó escribiendo algo en la libreta encima de su escritorio. - ¿Entonces? ¿Preparo los papeles? Bien, de acuerdo... bueno, supongo que estarán listos para mañana en la tarde. Si, si, claro.

Y nuevamente en el mismo hábitat seguía ese incontrolable alboroto de parte del rey que obligaba a los otros a seguirle la corriente. Lanzó alrededor de 10 frutas más hasta que finalmente logró alejar a todas las personas de alrededor; sin darse cuenta de este hecho, continuó arrojando fruta entre risas y diversión. Un par de uvas fueron a caer hasta el hábitat de los pingüinos dándole a Skipper, quien se volteó a su derecha observando a sus vecinos.

Gruñó unos segundos y comenzó a dar órdenes.

-¡Cabo! - exclamó atrayendo la atención del joven soldado - ¡Pronto, distracción!

-Entendido, Skipper, - obedeció el pingüino haciendo un saludo militar mientras comenzaba a bailar adorablemente.

-¡Rico, Kowalski! ¡Al hábitat de los lémures, YA!

Los susodichos obedecieron deslizándose tras su líder hasta el lugar evitando ser visto por las personas. Llegaron con éxito hasta su destino y Skipper comenzó a llamar a Julien discretamente.

-Pss... cola anillada, - le siseó al lémur sin lograr ser oído o tal vez simplemente fue ignorado - ¡Cola anillada!

El lémur suspiró dejando una manzana en el suelo y bajó la vista hacia los plumíferos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren, monjas?

-¡Tú y tus amigos están armando demasiado escándalo! - le replicó Skipper señalándolo descaradamente con una firme aleta.

-¿Y a ustedes que les importa? Puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¡yo soy el rey!

-¡Será mejor que te detengas! ¡Si no quieres consecuencias!

-Estoy temblando del miedo, - se burló el rey recogiendo la manzana.

-¡Kowalski!

-El zoológico puede trasladarte si presentas mal comportamiento, -comentó el aludido.

-¡Eso acompañado de una paliza de nuestra parte! Así que como dije; será mejor que te detengas, cola anillada.

-Ay, pingüinos. No digan tonterías, no pueden trasladar al rey, que soy yo.

-Entonces, tal vez podamos golpear al rey, -contestó enfurecido el líder mientras Rico levantaba un martillo que acababa de regurgitar.

-Tranquilízate, Skipper. No podemos hacerle nada en frente de las personas, -intervino Kowalski y Rico arrojó el martillo a un lado quejándose.

-Tienes razón. No podemos dejar que nos descubran. ¡Nos encargaremos de ti más tarde, cola anillada!

-Ya déjenme en paz, pingüinos metiches, -dijo el lémur arrojándoles una gran pila de frutas hasta que logró sacarlos de su hábitat; Skipper gruñía molesto. - Esos pingüinos tontos no tienen ni idea de lo que están hablando. Maurice, continua lanzando fruta, yo ya me cansé.

**- o - Hábitat de los Pingüinos - o -**

Skipper, Rico y Kowalski volvieron a su hábitat, Cabo seguía bailando tiernamente dejando a las personas encantados. En cuanto vio que sus amigos volvieron dejó lo que hacía y se dirigió a Skipper.

-¿No deberíamos detener a Julien, Skipper? -preguntó Cabo teniendo en mente que podrían trasladar al lémur a un zoológico como el de Hoboken.- El es nuestro amigo, no podemos dejar que lo trasladen, ¿no crees?

-Tranquilízate, joven Cabo. -dijo Skipper mostrándole una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Nadie será trasladado mientras yo esté a cargo. Esta noche hablaremos con cola anillada, -Rico regurgitó un bate entusiasmado por la "charla" de esta noche- No ese tipo de charla, Rico. Una de verdad.

-Uaah... -el demente se quejó desilusionado deshaciéndose del bate.

-Hasta entonces, quiero que se vean bonitos y gorditos, muchachos, -sentenció el líder sonriendo y saludando a las personas.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente hasta el cierre del zoo y luego hasta llegar la noche. La luna había aparecido y la mayoría de las luces del zoo habían sido apagadas, contando las de la oficina; las cuales muy pronto volvieron a ser encendidas por las aves acuáticas. Todos los animales del zoo se habían reunido allí mientras Kowalski leía algunos eventos próximos y problemas de su libreta.

-Y ha habido muchos accidentes cerca del hábitat de los chimpancés, así que sería bueno que dejaran de arrojar popo, para poder controlarlos, -concluyó Kowalski al momento que todos volteaban a ver a Phil y Mason; el primero hizo algunas señas con las manos y Mason rápidamente lo regañó.- Y eso es todo para esta semana.

Los animales volvieron a sus hábitats correspondientes lentamente. Antes que se fueran, Skipper llamó a los lémures autoritariamente.

-Alto ahí, cola anillada y compañía, -dijo captando la atención de éstos, Julien suspiró comenzando a molestarse.

-¿Que es lo que quieren ahora, monjas molestosas? -preguntó gritando mientras él y sus súbditos se volteaban hacia los causantes de su molestia.

-Creo que ya tuve una charla contigo esta tarde, amigo revoltoso. No quiero más escándalo, ¿entiendes?

-Ay, ¡vamos, pingüino gordito! -le pasó un brazo por detrás de la cabeza tratando de animarlo.- No pasa nada con un poco de diversión, -el líder gruñó separándose de Julien. Estaba a punto de ordenar a Rico sacar el bate cuando Cabo intervino.

-En serio, Julien. Skipper te lo dice porque se preocupa por ti, -argumentó el joven sin ver la fulminante mirada de su capitán.- Si no se calman pueden trasladarlos a otro zoológico.

-Bueno, creo que eso no sería bonito. ¡De verdad me gusta este zoológico! Además, ¿qué harían todos mis súbditos reales sin mi? -añadió apuntando a los pingüinos.

-Si, si, claro, -convino Skipper resoplando.- No podríamos hacer nada sin ti. Entonces tranquilízate un poco y deja de arrojar fruta y enfadar a las personas. O terminarás en Hoboken con esa serpiente psicópata y...¡Hans!

-¡Hobokeeeeen! - gritó Mort aterrorizado.

-Está bien. Me calmaré por unos días para que dejen de fastidiarme y estresarse tanto, aburridos; solo moveré el bote suavemente para los personas.

El rey se despidió de los pingüinos con un movimiento despectivo de mano y se fue volviendo a su hábitat junto a Mort y Maurice. El pelotón chocó aletas sonriendo confiadamente luego de haber conseguido su propósito.

Al día siguiente al atardecer, como Julien había prometido, todo en el zoo se encontraba tranquilo. Ese día no había muchos visitantes, y con más razón las cosas permanecían serenas. El lémur de cola anillada estaba bailando vivazmente sobre su trono mientras Mort intentaba sin éxito tocarle los pies y Maurice le preparaba un smoothie a su rey. Sin embargo, con la tranquilidad tambien vino el aburrimiento de los tres lémures pero que aun con eso continuaban tratando de estar lo más calmados posible.

Julien pensó que unos días bastarían para hacer que los pingüinos lo dejaran en paz. Dejó de bailar y se sentó en su trono sonriente pensando en lo que haría mañana con la pila de frutas que tenía a su lado. Su sonrisa no hizo más que agrandarse hasta que Mort se colgó de sus pies y lo sacó de concentración.

-¡Mort!

Solo eso gritó y lo sacudió ferozmente sacándoselo de encima. Suspiró ya sin poder volver a sus pensamientos. Maurice llegó ahí de pronto para darle su bebida, pero antes que pudiera dársela, dos jaulas aprisionaron a ambos. Los dos se sorprendieron, y mientras buscaban desesperados por ayuda, pudieron ver que Mort tambien había sido enjaulado.

-Maurice, ¿qué es esto? -preguntó el rey comenzando a asustarse en serio.

-No tengo idea, -respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.- Tal vez solo sea una visita al médico.

Los lémures se tranquilizaron un poco creyendo aquello que había dicho el Aye-aye y Alice junto con un hombre los llevaron hasta la oficina de Central Park. En tanto, en el hábitat de los pingüinos; Skipper sonreía satisfecho ante la tranquilidad que había en el zoo.

-Parece que mi charla con cola anillada funcionó, -comentó orgulloso levantando una aleta y Rico la chocó con la suya sonriendo.

-Ah...Skipper, - Kowalski lo llamó atrayendo su atención, el aludido observó hacia el hábitat de los lémures donde este señalaba encontrándose con nada.

-Hey, ¿donde están? -seguidamente sus ojos volaron hacia la cuidadora y un hombre que llevaban en sus manos las jaulas con los tres lémures. Un grito de ayuda se escuchó desde una de las jaulas. El pingüino frunció el ceño poniéndose serio.- Muchachos, tenemos una misión. ¡Recuperen a los lémures, YA!

**Continuará...**

**Bueno el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que cualquiera que la lea le guste el comienzo, porque en el segundo comienza la aventura. Y bueno, para ya dejar esto, me despido. Dejen reviews, y seguiré la historia,si no pues...creo que no. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que seguir escribiendo algo que a nadie le gusta.**

**Zyar: no debiste decirlo tan despectivamente, nadie te dejará review por eso!**

**Eso no debería importar! Si no me dejarán reviews será por que el primer capítulo empezó flojo, hasta yo lo admito.**


	2. Todos a Hooboken,¿o no?

**Gracias por haber alimentado mi grandeza, entusiasmo, vanidad, pretensión y demás prepotencias que solo yo puedo poseer… con sus reviews.**

**En agradecimiento por ser tan amables y gastar parte de su tiempo en hacerme saber que no escribo para nada, les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia a los que les gusta, y un pedazo mas de tortura para los que no. Disfruten y no olviden introducir su parte de mente en el frasco al irse.**

**Zyar: no sé que pasa con ella, si leen sus otras historias verán que era una buena chica. Claro, escribía como la mierda, pero era buena chica.**

**Disclaimer:**_**The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo II: Todos a Hoboken, ¿o no?**

Los pingüinos se deslizaron velozmente tras Alice y el hombre sujetando las jaulas de los lémures; finalmente ellos los llevaron hasta la oficina de Central Park donde la puerta fue cerrada. Skipper intentó inútilmente abrirla con su propia fuerza pero a los pocos intentos ordenó a su equipo dirigirse a la ventana.

-¡Rico!

El aludido asintió y juntó las aletas. Uno a uno sus amigos tomaron impulso gracias a él y saltaron hasta el borde de la ventana. El líder la abrió de un tirón mientras Rico saltaba y aterrizaba junto a todos. Entraron a la oficina y se ocultaron viendo como las personas introducían a los lémures en una gran caja ignorando los pataleos y resistencia de estos.

-Una caja de madera... -murmuró Skipper pensativo.- ¡Un traslado!

-¡No podemos permitirlo, Skipper! -se apresuró a decir Cabo preocupado.

-¡Cabo tiene razón! Prepárense para entrar en acción a mi señal. -el líder se hizo esperar por casi un minuto hasta que las personas se metieron a otra habitación. De la caja se escuchaban unos golpeteos.- ¡Ya!

Se deslizaron y subieron hasta donde estaba la caja con sorprendente rápidez. La observaron hasta encontrar un orificio por donde llamaron a los lémures entre murmullos. Adentro de esta era un alboroto por el temor. Kowalski intentaba descifrar lo que ponía en la caja mientras Cabo tranquilizaba a Julien - quien era el más escandaloso - y Skipper trataba de abrir la tapa con una palanca que Rico había le había proporcionado luego de regurgitarla.

-¡Kowalski, informe de avance!

-Es imposible, Skipper. No puedo leerlo.  
-¡Rayos! ¿Dónde están los chimpancés cuando los necesitas? -entonces la tapa de la caja cedió ante la palanca.- ¡Esperen, logré abrir la caja! -los lémures sonrieron, Skipper y Rico comenzaron a sacarlos de ahí mientras Cabo y Kowalski llegaban a su lado.  
-¡Sáquenme de aquí, pingüinos! -ordenaba el rey siendo jalado por Skipper.  
-¿Quieres callarte?

De pronto, a causa del peso de los lémures, todos se derrumbaron hacia el interior de la caja, quedaron enredados entre si, tratando de desatorarse no hacían más que enredarse más.

-¡Denme espacio, súbditos! -reclamaba el rey empujándolos a manotazos.

-¡Lo que haré será darte una paliza! -replicó Skipper tratando de liberar su aleta de cualquier cosa que lo retuviera.- ¡Cabo, hazte a un lado, soldado!

-Eso intento, Skipper, -contestó él.

-Estoy abajo de todos, jiji, -rió Mort desde algún lugar al fondo de la caja juguetonamente.

-¡Kowalski, opciones! -exigió Skipper completamente retorcido en una posición muy incómoda. Rico se movía alocadamente intentando librarse.

-Te aconsejo que quites tus pies de mi cara, -contestó Kowalski quien tenía encima a Cabo.

Continuaron así por unos minutos más, hasta que Skipper logró librarse, estaba a punto de alcanzar el exterior cuando observó a una de las personas acercarse. Se detuvo por unos instantes, razonó miles de opciones y posibilidades, pero de pronto todo se oscureció. La caja fue cerrada nuevamente por Alice que nisiquiera había visto al interior y en el instante en que lo hizo, todos pudieron oír un martillo golpeando la tapa

Los pingüinos maldijeron varias veces y los lémures se apretaron unos a otros aterrados en un rincón. La caja comenzó a moverse; estaba siendo transportada. El líder se abrazó lo más que pudo a las paredes de la caja. Pudo escuchar el motor de un auto y tragó saliva, ya empezaba a preocuparse. La caja comenzó a sacudirse salvajemente en todas las direcciones posibles; no supieron cuanto tiempo duró el viaje pero estuvieron seguros de que fue muy largo.

Todos los intentos de los pingüinos para abrir la caja fueron infructuosos. Pero al final, luego de pasado un considerable tiempo, Skipper logró abrirla con ayuda del resto. Los animales sonrieron y salieron de la caja rápidamente, al hacerlo pudieron observar una cadenas tiradas en el piso.

-¿Cadenas? -Inquirió Skipper extrañado. Comenzó a ver a su alrededor y solo se sorprendió aun más al darse cuenta donde estaban: un barco.- No creo que esto vaya a Hoboken...

* * *

Casi media hora había pasado. Los lémures, Skipper, Rico y Kowalski esperaban escondidos tras la caja el regreso de Cabo. Finalmente este llegó deslizándose frente a ellos. Todos lo rodearon enseguida y el cabeza plana fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó ansioso.

-Bueno... -comenzó a hablar Cabo vacilando.- Escuché a las personas hablar, Skipper. Al parecer este barco va hacia Europa.

-¿EUROPA? -exclamó sorprendido. Enseguida volteó a ver los lémures acusatoriamente que lo observaban confusos.- ¿Qué clase de atrocidad hicieron para que los enviaran a Europa? -los aludidos simplemente se excusaron sonriendo encantadoramente pero sin contestar. Skipper suspiró resignado.- Muy bien, muchachos. Nos adueñaremos de este barco; lo llevaremos de vuelta a Nueva York.

Los soldados sonrieron ante las órdenes y enseguida comenzaron a moverse. Recorrieron el barco hasta encontrar la cabina, se deshicieron del capitán y comenzaron a navegar - o al menos eso intentaban -. Skipper daba instrucciones sin saber que era lo que decía ni si era lo indicado; las condiciones climáticas eran muy distintas a la vez que habían secuestrado aquél barco que iba camino a Kenya.

Rico y Kowalski apenas si podían mantener el control del timón. El líder veía preocupado como su equipo trabajaba mientras el cielo ya se había empezado a nublar; Cabo saltó del susto cuando un rayo resonó afuera. Skipper echó un vistazo al cielo, la tormenta acababa de comenzar y los lémures habían entrado a la cabina cuando se habían las primeras gotas de una intensa llovizna empezaron a caer. Al cabo de unos desesperantes y duros minutos, los pingüinos ya no tenían ni idea de a donde dirigían el barco; para ese entonces, lo único que Rico y Kowalski ya hacían era pelearse por el control del timón.

La noche fue larga y difícil, Skipper y Cabo se habían "encargado" de las personas, sin embargo ninguno de los pingüinos se permitió dormir; al contrario de los lémures que se habían acomodado en una esquina y nisiquiera les incomodó las drásticas sacudidas del barco cuando cambiaba de dirección. Finalmente, casi al terminar la madrugada, el pelotón se había rendido en intentar dirigirse a alguna parte y dejaron que el barco siguiera cualquier rumbo. Tan solo durmieron unas pocas horas recargados unos contra otros, y hasta más tarde, el primero en despertar fue Skipper.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, a su alrededor todos seguían dormidos, y no tardó en darse cuenta que ya no se movían. Se espantó el sueño que aun tenía y se levantó dejando caer a Cabo que se recargaba sobre su espalda. Apenas dio unos pasos y alcanzó a divisar un puerto. La madera de este un poco destruida debido al impacto que habían dado al llegar.

-¡Arriba todos! -ordenó. Los primeros en levantarse fueron sus amigos que lo obedecieron sin rechistar. Los lémures apenas si se movieron al escuchar el grito.- ¡Dije arriba todos! -repitió a lado de sus oídos y esta vez si que logró despertarlos. Se levantaron de golpe quejándose, sus ojos pronto se adaptaron a la luz y pudieron ver al ave.

-Pingüinos... -bostezó Julien bastante cansado.- Tuve un sueño donde estaban ustedes. Había una caja, y un barco, y... y... y... ¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS?

-Seguimos en el sueño.

Todos salieron a cubierta para contemplar el lugar. El viento soplaba con frialdad; de repente Cabo alcanzó a ver a unas personas acercarse y advirtió a los demás.

-¡Pronto! ¡Dentro de la caja!

Todos obedecieron a Skipper y se metieron dentro de dicha caja, Rico cerró la tapa y la clavó por dentro en caso de que alguien la revisara, así no podrían sospechar. Pudieron sentir como eran elevados y escucharon los coloquios de algunas voces de personas que no pudieron comprender. Vieron algunos ojos asomarse por los hoyos de la caja. Todos estaban un poco nerviosos.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –exclamó rápidamente Julien quien ya había pasado del nerviosismo al miedo. Skipper lo tranquilizó con una bofetada.

-Silencio, cola anillada. -gruñó más sereno que nervioso.- Dejaremos que nos lleven al zoológico que quieran, luego escaparemos y volveremos a Central Park, ¿deacuerdo?

-¿Cómo sabes que nos será tan fácil escapar? -comentó Maurice con pesimismo.

-No se preocupen. No hay prisión que se me resista, ¿cierto, muchachos?

Estos asintieron orgullosos de su líder y entre todos chocaron aletas. El viaje duró poco más de una hora y al fin sintieron como la caja volvía a ser elevada. La depositaron bruscamente en alguna superficie. Entonces pudieron escuchar las voces de más personas, esta vez pudieron entender perfectamente lo que decían.

-Aquí están.

-La caja dice que son lémures.

-Y tambien hay lémures dentro. Pero tambien hay pingüinos: perfectos para nuestro experimento. Pero hombre, cada vez es más difícil conseguirlos. Estos de aquí solo los tenemos por suerte, me los han vendido muy caros junto con los lémures.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos con los lémures? -preguntó una tercera voz.- ¿Nos deshacemos de ellos?

-Nah. Puede que tambien nos sirvan, métanlos junto con los pingüinos.

-A la orden.

Los animales escucharon confundidos la conversación.

-¿Experimento? ¿De qué diablos hablan? -se preguntó Skipper.- ¡Kowalski!

-Lo ignoro, -contestó provocando que su líder soltara una maldición.

Los animales permanecieron callados ante la incertidumbre de lo que les esperaba. ¿De qué clase de experimento hablaban las personas? No tuvieron posibilidad de hacer nada. Lo último que supieron es que fueron arrojados por un tubo de plástico bastante largo; el aire casi se les acababa cuando finalmente salieron de él solo para entrar en una especie de hábitat entremezclada de gran tamaño – tal vez del tamaño de una granja - con techos y paredes altos y transparentes tambien de plástico. Cayeron bruscamente en el hosco suelo con un quejido.

**Continuará...**

**El próximo capítulo será más largo,(uugh... cuan largo será...)para así cumplirme la meta de hacerles doler el hígado, vejiga, riñones y otros órganos que se comprimen a causa de demasiada lectura.**

**Aunque si debería ser un poco más amable...estoy detrás de la línea de la maldad...**

**Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews, no olviden sus cosas al salir. Y recuerden, aliméntenme con sus lindos o críticos comentarios (si,eso tambien sirve).**


	3. La Isla de los Osos Polares

**Disclaimer:**_**The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo III: La Isla de los Osos Polares**

Se levantaron lentamente después del duro golpe al impactar contra la superficie. Skipper observó con curiosidad el lugar, antes que nada vio el piso debajo de sus pies. Parecía hielo descongelándose, cosa rara pues abajo de este había tierra. Acto seguido miró al cielo: hecho de plástico. Y por ultimo observó el rededor. Se quedó sorprendido. Había montañas de nieve, pero tambien árboles, algunos con hojas verdes en abundancia y otros simplemente con pocas o ninguna sólo mostrando sus desnudas ramas.

Estaba asombrado, poco después sus amigos tambien compartieron su asombro. Aquello era una especie de mezcla de hábitats. ¿Qué clase de animal viviría allí? No tardaron en descubrirlo. A los pocos minutos dicho animal se les pasó por en frente; se trataba de un oso polar bebé, todos lo vieron con desconfianza, pero éste no hizo más que observarlos curiosamente. Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, Skipper ordenó la retirada

-Pronto, todos; ¡acción evasiva!

Los pingüinos reaccionaron de inmediato a las simples palabras y se escondieron tras un árbol siendo seguidos siempre por la vista del pequeño oso polar - tambien por los lémures -. Y allí comenzaron a hablar.

-¡Kowalski! -lo llamó Skipper para que analizara la situación.

-Al parecer este lugar es un hábitat de osos polares, Skipper, -respondió rápidamente.

-Bueno, tiene algunas características de ese tipo de hábitat, -admitió Cabo.

-¿Pero que hay con todos esos árboles y la tierra, eh? -preguntó Skipper desconcertado.

-Tal vez es parte del experimento del que hablaban los humanos, -propuso Kowalski.

-Puede que tengas razón. Y dime, ¿cuál es nuestra situación? –el más alto anotó un par de cosas en su libreta antes de responder.

-Listo, Skipper. Los osos polares no comen pingüinos, -todos los plumíferos sonrieron con alivio.

-¡Claro! -dijo Cabo.- Tal como Ted.

-¿Y lémures? -preguntó Julien algo nervioso al hacerlo.

-Menos, -contestó Kowalski.

-Uff...

-Muy bien, al parecer no estamos en tan mala posición, -reconoció Skipper, mucho más optimista que antes.- ¡Dame opciones! -Kowalski empezó a dibujar algo en su libreta mientras hablaba.

-Podemos matar a los osos polares para hacer una montaña que nos lleve hasta el cielo donde está la salida, Skipper, -sugirió mostrando un dibujo de una pila de cadáveres de osos polares y los pingüinos sobre estos. Skipper y Rico sonrieron mientras este último regurgitaba un cuchillo y acariciaba con deseos el filo.

-Kowalski... -murmuró suplicante Cabo asustado ante la propuesta de su amigo.

-Ok. Plan B, -suspiró comenzando a dibujar otra cosa.- Podemos simpatizar con los osos polares y así conseguir su ayuda para salir de aquí, -contestó mostrando un dibujo de Skipper dándole la mano a un oso polar.

-¡Muy bien, entonces pongámoslo en marcha!

Las palabras de Skipper no dieron lugar a objeciones y todos salieron del escondite esperando ver al oso polar allí. Sin embargo ya se había ido.

-¿Dónde se metió el oso polar? -preguntó Cabo atento a ver si lograba verlo aún por las cercanías.

-Bueno, da igual, -dijo Skipper.- Solo era una cría. Lo que debemos hacer es ir directo con el jefe. Andando, chicos.

Estuvieron caminando por un buen rato. Los lémures no hicieron más que quejarse durante todo el trayecto; pero finalmente pudieron divisar a lo lejos un pequeño grupo de osos polares que armaba un gran escándalo, daban la impresión de estar discutiendo. Al verlo apresuraron el paso hasta estar en frente de ellos, no tardaron en captar su atención, pero esta fue más bien enfocada hacia los pingüinos que hacia los lémures.

Skipper sonrió enseguida tratando de ser amable. O al menos eso es lo que creía Cabo, antes que su líder frunciera el ceño.

-Muy bien, ¿quién está a cargo aquí? -exclamó autoritariamente mientras los señalaba desvergonzadamente. Los osos polares se sorprendieron ante tal actitud de parte de un animal tan pequeño e "indefenso".- ¡Que se muestre! -antes que pudiera decir más Cabo lo jaló cerca suyo y comenzó a susurrarle.

-Skipper, eso no es ser amable. Recuerda que no queremos enfadarlos, -le recordó Cabo con miedo.

-Ok, ok, -de nuevo se puso al frente y cambió su tono de voz por uno más suave. Sin embargo seguía sonando con autoridad.- Mi nombre es Skipper, este es mi equipo y los lémures son... bueno, ellos no importan...

-¡Soy el Rey Julien! -interrumpió enseguida. Pero pronto Skipper lo empujó a un lado.

-¡Como sea! Lo único queremos es conocer a su líder, si no es mucha molestia.

-¿Estás hablando de Marco, ave carnosa? -intervino uno de los osos acercándose a las aves con la nariz por delante; casi olfateándolos.

-¿Marqoo? Ah, si claro. ¿Dónde está él?

-¿Un pingüino buscándome? Vaya, esto no se ve muy seguido, ¿cierto?

Una voz profunda y ronca que hizo espantar a Cabo y los lémures se escuchó desde atrás. Todos los osos polares se hicieron a un lado para dejarle pasar; sus cuatro patas hacían un fuerte sonido al caminar, llegó ante los pingüinos con lentitud. Era uno de los osos polares más grandes de la manada, pero no lo suficiente para considerarse gordo. Su pelaje estaba sucio y en la cara mostraba una profunda cicatriz. Sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca amenazantemente. En una de sus patas sostenía por el cuello a un pingüino. Skipper sonrió ante este hecho.

-Miren eso, muchachos. Un pingüino como nosotros, y parece que él ya simpatizó con ellos. ¡Ahora le están dando un gran abrazo de bienvenida! -comentó Skipper abrazándose a el mismo para enfatizar sus palabras. Todos sonrieron excepto Cabo y Maurice quienes se olían algo raro.

-Ayúdenme, -susurró el pequeño pingüino, horrorizado, pero no llegó a ser escuchado. Mientras, todos los osos polares se reían divertidos.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, pequeño? -preguntó Marco acercándose cada vez más a los pingüinos; para entonces ya todos ignoraban a los lémures.

-¡Así es! Verás, este no es nuestro hogar, ¿sabes? No pertenecemos aquí; así que veníamos a pedir su ayuda para poder regresar de vuelta a Nueva York, es de allá de donde venimos. ¿Qué dicen?

-Vaya, parece que tenemos un problema, ¿no, chicos? -todos los osos polares asintieron con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Mis amigos no voladores, me temo que eso no será posible. Pero no se preocupen, pingüinos. Seguro que dentro de poco ya sentirán que pertenecen aquí.

Todos observaron a los osos confundidos que seguían riendo. Sin embargo todo se aclaró en un instante. Marco abrió las fauces mostrando sus colmillos y las cerró en tres segundos en torno a la cabeza del pingüino en su pata, devorándola de un tajo. La pata del oso se tiñó de rojo al igual que su boca la cual ya formaba una enorme sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes ensangrentados; esperó un segundo para ver las reacciones de los pingüinos y disfrutar con ellas. Cabo casi vomitó mientras que el resto vieron espantados lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Esto no es bueno... -murmuró Skipper retrocediendo. Los lémures ya habían escalado un árbol para escapar.- Kowalski...opciones...

-Eh... ¿correr?

Y así hicieron. Los pingüinos se deslizaron con monumentales reflejos, sin embargo no pudieron evitar ser seguidos por los osos polares; algunos eran realmente rápidos casi logrando igualar su velocidad. Skipper guió a su equipo en todo momento buscando una forma de perder a los hostiles, lo cual fue sin duda un trabajo difícil. Pero lo consiguieron luego de muchas fintas.

Se escondieron en el hoyo de un árbol aun con temor al ver como ese oso había devorado la cabeza de un pingüino. La imagen de la sangre seguía en sus cabezas, y continuaría ahí clavada por mucho tiempo. Cuando logró reponerse un poco del susto, Skipper vio furioso a Kowalski.

-¡Dijiste que los osos polares no comían pingüinos! -le reclamó el líder ocasionando que Kowalski comenzara a hacer memoria sobre lo que había dicho. Finalmente lo recordó.

-¡Ah, si! -dijo levantando una aleta.- Olvidé mencionarlo: los osos polares no comen pingüinos por que habitamos en el polo sur, y ellos en el norte.

-...

Skipper se quedó mudo aun furioso con su amigo. Finalmente le asestó una bofetada sin poder hacer nada más. Se callaron por unos segundos para no ser escuchado por los osos polares. Luego de un rato Cabo habló.

-Pero no lo entiendo, Kowalski, -dijo haciendo que éste lo volteara a ver.- Ted, el oso polar del zoológico era muy amable con nosostros, nunca intentó comernos ni por error.

-Bueno, tiene sentido, -contestó.- Él es un oso polar de zoológico, estos parecen ser salvajes. Empiezo a pensar que el experimento del que hablaban las personas tiene algo que ver con pingüinos y osos polares, -añadió ganándose otra bofetada de parte de Skipper. De pronto Cabo empezó a ver a todas partes sorprendido.

-Skipper, ¿dónde están los lémures?

En tanto, los susodichos se encontraban trepados en un árbol. Los osos polares acababan de regresar luego de haber perdido a los pingüinos, veían a los lémures hambrientos mientras se les hacía agua la boca.

-Nunca me he comido un lémur, ¿y tú Lenny? -preguntó Marco a uno de sus colegas

-Tampoco, pero tengo un hambre del infierno. Así que solo por eso me comería una de esas bolas de pelos.

Los osos comenzaron a sacudir el árbol salvajemente. Su fuerza era tan abrumadora que los lémures sobre el árbol se mantenían allí con dificultad. Ya comenzaban a tambalearse, y después de muchos intentos de los osos lograron tirarlos; Julien y sus súbditos cayeron justo en frente de ellos, ya estaban temblando. Mort se abrazó a Maurice y Julien se puso en pie temeroso.

Los osos polares sonreían mostrando sus colmillos.

-Ay no... -murmuró con temor el rey observando incrédulo el tamaño de esos dientes. Pero terminó resignándose tristemente.- Si voy a morir aquí, al menos moveré el bote por última vez...

Y como dijo, comenzó a bailar tratando de olvidar el peligro. Cerró los ojos para ayudarse y no tardó en sonreír, esperaba en cualquier momento ser devorado. Pero luego de un considerable tiempo abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose.

Los osos polares lo observaban curiosamente, en especial a su bote. No sabían lo que estaba haciendo, pero había llamado su atención e interés. Sus movimientos les parecían graciosos y raros al mismo tiempo. Nunca habían visto algo así antes, por lo que sonrieron inmediatamente.

-Te mueves bien, pequeño, -le elogió Marco sacándole una sonrisa nerviosa al cola anillada. El lémur rió esperanzado y se detuvo un momento para acercarse a Mort y Maurice a susurrarles algo al oído.

-Muevan el bote. Si no quieren morir, -todo lo que pudieron hacer fue obedecer a su rey y bailar como si sus vidas dependieran de ello: y así era.

* * *

-¡Así se mueve el bote!

Las palabras de Julien no sonaron muy convincentes, pero de eso los osos polares no se dieron cuenta, se hallaban muy ocupados tratando de imitar los graciosos movimientos de los lémures. Los osos movían sus traseros torpemente tropezando a cada paso de baile que daban.

Mientras tanto, Maurice trataba de reprimir la risa que le ocasionaba el ver como los osos polares azotaban sus traseros contra el hielo. Sin embargo sabía perfectamente que no podía permitirse soltar carcajada alguna, tal vez ya habían simpatizado un poco con los osos; pero, luego de ver como devoraban la cabeza de aquél pingüino, el Aye-aye ya los creía capaces de todo.

-Muy bien, muy bien, -dijo el cola anillada moviendo las manos para hacerlos parar.- Su lección ya ha acabado por hoy. Largo de aquí, blanquitos.

Los osos rieron mientras se dispersaban con tranquilidad; Lenny y Marco se quedaron a lado del rey quien yacía sobre un trono de hielo que le helaba el trasero. Pero había insistido en permanecer ahí como el rey que era.

Luego de haber visto a los lémures bailar y haber simpatizado con ellos, los osos polares los habían guiado hasta su guarida. Una cueva de hielo bastante grande donde habían acumulado una gran cantidad de nieve para cubrir cualquier rastro de selva en ella. Sin embargo, tuvieron que acondicionarla con unas cuantas plantas para aparentar en algo un hábitat ideal para sus invitados.

-Ustedes son divertidos, Julien, -comentó Marco haciéndolo sonreír.- Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran. Yo me aseguraré que estos muertos de hambre nos les hagan nada.

-¡Siiii! -exclamó Mort aleteando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-Eso no es algo que escuche muy a menudo... -dijo Maurice con sarcasmo al sentir la respiración de Lenny en su oreja. Se alejó lo más que pudo y tiró del Rey Julien acercándolo a él. Comenzó a susurrarle lo más bajo que pudo.- Julien, no confio en ellos, no podré dormir tranquilo si nos quedamos aquí.

-¿Y qué es lo que sugieres, Maurice? -preguntó entre dientes el cola anillada nervioso.

-¡Vamos con los pingüinos!

-¡Estás loco! Ni muerto me voy al bando de la comida de osos.

-¡Julien!

* * *

-¡Tenemos que volver por ellos, Skipper!

El mencionado meditaba ignorando por completo los gritos de Cabo. Sabía lo que estaba diciendo, así como tambien sabía el peligro que conllevaba volver a donde los osos polares para salvar a los lémures. Tanto él como Kowalski y Rico no mediaron palabra; Cabo parecía ser el único decidido a arriesgarse por Julien, Mort y Maurice.

-Skipper...

Esta vez si lo escuchó. El líder levantó la vista y vio al soldado a los ojos.

-Cabo, -su voz hizo que todos le prestaran atención en ese momento.- Viste lo que ese maniático polar le hizo a ese pingüino, ¿cierto? -el pequeño asintió atemorizado por el recuerdo.- ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte a algo parecido con tal de salvar a los lémures?  
-Bueno... ¡después de todo son nuestro amigos!

Skipper sonrió lleno de orgullo por la valentía de su cadete. Eso fue suficiente para decidirse.

-Solo eso quería oír. Andando, chicos.

Los pingüinos se deslizaron fuera del hoyo del árbol al son de las palabras de su líder. Recorrieron bastante camino por el hielo - cada cierto tiempo se detenían para esconderse y asegurarse que no habían osos polares merodeando - hasta llegar a una superficie nevada donde pudieron divisar unas huellas.

-Son huellas de osos polares y lémures, Skipper, -confirmó Kowalski tocándolas.- No tienen mucho tiempo. Estamos cerca.

Skipper asintió y dio la orden de avanzar, mientras por su mente rondaba la inquietante duda sobre si los lémures seguirían vivos.

* * *

Maurice recogió una planta del suelo que se encontraba sepultada en nieve y la observó extrañado.

-Eso tambien forma parte del experimento de las personas, -le informó Marco haciendo que se sobresaltara.- Nos trajeron aquí cuando solo éramos unos cachorros, ya que el Polo Norte es más caliente que el sur, quieren saber si resistiríamos condiciones semejantes a las de un calor de un verano normal.

-¿Y...?

-La respuesta es si.

-Entonces, ¿por qué viven en esta cueva de hielo?

-Como a cualquiera, nos gusta estar cómodos. No hace tanto frío como en el Polo Norte durante las noches, y solo pocas veces las personas hacen que nieve. Así que está bien.

Maurice continuó observando el entorno, el experimento había tocado su interés. Y tal vez no sería mala idea indagar un poco en el asunto.

-¿Los pingüinos que tienen que ver en este experimento?

-Querían ver si los comíamos, -rió con fuerza.- Porsupuesto que yo llegué aquí sin haber probado un pingüino en mi vida, pero pronto descubrí que no estaban tan mal. Y además una dieta de puro pescado no es vida; siempre preferimos los pingüinos que el canibalismo, ¿no crees?

-Si...creo que te entiendo...

El Aye-aye bajó la vista. Marco se dirigió a él y comenzó a rodearlo haciéndolo sudar.

-No te preocupes. Tambien hay fruta comestible para ustedes.

El lémur asintió y sonrió nervioso, el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse cuando a la entrada de la cueva se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Los osos polares comenzaron a armar escándalo mientras los lémures observaban desde el fondo. Marco avanzó en silencio poniéndose frente a ellos.

-¡Ya llegó el Polo Sur!

La voz de Skipper fue reconocida por los lémures enseguida, pudieron ver a los pingüinos que permanecían en guardia estando rodeados por los osos. Julien apretó los labios al contrario de Maurice que sonrió.

-¡Los pingü...! -Maurice no pudo terminar la frase pues el rey le tapó la boca antes.

-¡Los horribles pingüinos! -solo Marco pudo oír al cola anillada y sonrió.

-Entren por el túnel, pequeños. Esto se puede poner feo.

Los tres lémures obedecieron y se metieron por el estrecho túnel rápidamente. En tanto, Skipper volvió a hablar.

-¡Nos llevaremos a los lémures! -exclamó con voz ruda- ¡Así que no intenten detenernos o las cosas se pondrán feas!

-Tú lo dijiste, gordito. -afirmó Marco aproximándose.- Las cosas se pondrán feas… para _ustedes_.

-Incorrecto, osito. ¡Ahora!

Rico saltó a la señal de su líder dando feroces vueltas en el aire, los osos polares lo observaron distraídos, y finalmente el pingüino pateó con toda sus fuerzas una de las paredes de hielo. Se escuchó un retumbar en la cueva y acto seguido la pared golpeada se empezó a derrumbar en pedazos junto con los picos de hielo que colgaban del techo.

Cabo y Kowalski empezaron a deslizarse por el piso entre los osos polares que, impactados, trataban de evadir los hielos y al mismo tiempo atrapar a los pingüinos. Pronto Rico se unió a sus dos compañeros.

Skipper sonrió viendo el caos ocasionado y, entre todo el alboroto, se escabulló sigilosamente hasta el túnel por donde habían entrado los lémures. Lo recorrió lo más rápido que pudo siempre en silencio; ya no había hielo, solo tierra. Pudo ver el final del túnel a lo lejos. Una luz se divisaba.

Maurice había encendido una antorcha e iluminaba el lugar. Cuando vió a Skipper llegar le sonrió.

-Es bueno ver que aun siguen vi...ah, bueno eso, -comentó Skipper sonriendo de medio lado.- ¡Démonos prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo!

-Nosotros nos quedamos, pingüino, -le comunicó sonriente Julien. Skipper no comprendía

-¿Qué estás diciendo, cola anillada?

-¡Julien, recapacita! -le gritó Maurice furioso.- ¡No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo!

-¡Se en lo que me meto si me voy con los pingüinos! -corrigió el rey frunciendo el ceño.- Asá que ya relajense todos, ¿quieren?

-¿Estás de parte de esos locos? -preguntó Skipper con incredulidad; sin embargo Julien asintió sonriendo.- ¿Cómo pudiste?  
-Al ver esos colmillotes, supe lo que debía hacer.

Skipper colocó sus aletas tras su espalda intentando no perder el control. Lo que escuchaba era ridículo.

-Serán comida en unos días, pingüino, -murmuró el Rey perversamente.  
-No estés tan seguro, cola anillada, -se atrevió a decir el líder.- Mis muchachos están allá afuera arriesgando la vida. Te lo advierto, cuando esas bestias polares caigan, tu irás con ellos.

Julien giró los ojos excesivamente confiado y volvió a ver al pingüino con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Ok, -dijo Skipper dando media vuelta.- Pero... ¿Ojos tristes? -Mort estaba muy ocupado abrazándose a los pies de su rey quien justamente se lo había permitido para mantenerlo de su lado.- ...¿Maurice? -tampoco obtuvo respuesta, el Aye-aye bajó la vista sin atreverse a abandonar a sus amigos.- Bien. Ya veo que tomaron su decisión. Buena suerte; si van contra nosotros, la necesitarán.

Y el pingüino se introdujo nuevamente al túnel sin mirar atrás.

**Continuará...**


	4. No Dormir

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Siento la espera a quien lea esto, busy, - Y soy tan mala que este capítulo no es interesante muajaja, si no me equivoco, en el próximo comienza TODO. Les dejo para que lean.**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo IV: No Dormir**

Skipper salió del túnel con agitación, a mitad de este había acelerado el paso preocupado por sus compañeros, cuando finalmente pudo ver el exterior se sintió aliviado. Cabo, Kowalski y Rico continuaban deslizándose entre las patas de los osos, burlándolos astutamente con ayuda de su velocidad. Sin querer perder más tiempo, se dispuso a dar órdenes.

-¡Retirada!

Rico y Kowalski lo obedecieron con naturalidad en el acto y empezaron a deslizarse a la salida, pero por otro lado, Cabo se detuvo notando la completa ausencia de los lémures. Estaba a punto de preguntar el porqué, cuando de pronto sintió algo apretando su cuello y fue aprisionado contra una pared por la pata de uno de los osos. Este tenía la cara de un loco, con la lengua colgándole y tirando saliva. Cabo enmudeció aterrado.

-Deja algo para nosotros, Barney, -murmuró Marco entre risas suyas y las del resto.

El oso llamado Barney no contestó; estaba a punto de dar el primer mordisco a su manjar cuando algo le cegó dolorosamente. Skipper había lanzado trozos de hielo a sus ojos. El oso soltó a Cabo en un acto automático, distraído a causa del dolor e intentando desesperadamente ver; pero el soldado no aprovechó la oportunidad y no se movió, en cambio su líder tuvo que empujarlo para que avanzara. No fue sino hasta luego de un rato que logró conseguir que corriera al mismo paso que él; una vez que estuvieron fuera de la cueva le abordó preguntándole como estaba, sin embargo él no contestó. Pero al menos habían escapado a duras penas de una muerte tan cercana.

* * *

-¡Si! ¡Justo aquí! Hogar, dulce hogar.

Las palabras de Skipper fueron olvidadas al momento que sus compañeros observaron la pequeña cueva de hielo en la que habrían de quedarse. Aunque las paredes eran de hielo, en estas crecían unas cuantas ramas con escasas hojas; mientras que el suelo era mayoritariamente tierra con pocas partes nevadas. No era su hábitat común con su base al pie de la letra, pero les serviría para hospedarse por algún tiempo, y ya habían confirmado que ahí estarían seguros de cualquier ataque de osos polares.

Lo único que les restaba era conseguir comida y trazar un plan para escapar de allí lo antes posible. Ante este pensamiento, ellos aun podían estar esperanzados. Skipper estaba siendo realmente optimista para no desanimar a su equipo, pero no estaba funcionando como quería. Tal vez todos seguían en shock debido a las imágenes que pasaban en su cabeza al recordar como los osos polares devoraban aquél pingüino; especialmente Cabo quien había visto esos colmillos y esa asesina mirada tan cerca y no podía dejar de sentir miedo con cada ruido que escuchaba.

El líder le apoyó una aleta en el hombro para llamar su atención y le sonrió.

-No estaremos mucho tiempo aquí, Cabo, -le aseguró. El joven sonrió correspondiéndole un poco más tranquilo.- Ok. ¡Rico, nos vamos!

-¡Ajá! -obedeció el experto en armas asintiendo.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Cabo alarmado.- Skipper, ¿a dónde van?

-Está anocheciendo. Debemos conseguir comida antes que eso pase, -contestó.

-Pero...los osos po...  
-¡Tranquilo! Nos sumergiremos bajo el hielo y sacaremos algunos pescados, los ositos ni se darán cuenta que estuvimos ahí.

-No... no creo que debamos separarnos...

-Escucha, Cabo. Volveremos enseguida, y tú te quedarás con Kowalski. ¡Kowalski!

-¡Entendido! -afirmó Kowalski sin despegar la vista de lo que hacía en su libreta.

Skipper se despidió y él y Rico partieron. Cabo los vio desaparecer a lo lejos y una vez que ya no pudo verlos se dio media vuelta entrando a la cueva donde Kowalski dibujaba algo apoyado contra la pared, parecía realmente concentrado sin embargo Cabo no dudó en interrumpirlo cuando empezó a sentirse nervioso.

Se acomodó a su lado y le sonrió amigablemente sin ser correspondido, pues su compañero apenas si notó que se había sentado allí. Mucho menos lo vio sonreír. El joven trataba de ver lo que Kowalski dibujaba, pero éste no se lo permitía. Finalmente Cabo empezó a temblar haciendo a su amigo desconcentrarse.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Kowalski sin dejar de dibujar.

-Se está haciendo de noche, -respondió Cabo abrazándose a si mismo.- No creo que pueda dormir en este lugar.

-No hay nada que temer. Skipper y yo revisamos que este lugar fuera seguro, los osos polares no sospecharán donde nos ocultamos. Y en el remoto caso que lo hagan, nosotros estamos preparados para lo que sea.

Cabo asintió aun sin poder mantenerse tranquilo, pero su amigo ya no le volvió a dirigir la palabra. Los dos se quedaron solos en la cueva hasta muy tarde; Skipper y Rico no aparecían, y Cabo - hipócritamente - se había quedado dormido mientras Kowalski seguía dibujando en su libreta ignorando el sueño que trataba de obligarlo a detenerse. Finalmente los dos pingüinos faltantes volvieron al ocaso con una red llena de pescado, la cual Rico arrastraba y el mismo había regurgitado. Ambos sonreían orgullosos.

-Fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebé, -alardeó Skipper chocando su aleta con la de Rico.- ¿Cómo vas con eso, Kowalski?

-Está casi listo, -contestó el aludido sin detenerse ni un segundo.- Tengo que explorar cualquier cosa que pueda servirnos.

-Ok. Sigue así. Rico, ve y resguarda esos pescados.

El pingüino asintió introduciendo el pescado hasta el fondo de la cueva. Las horas pasaron lentamente, Rico había caído dormido junto a los pescados al poco rato de haber vuelto. Mientras que Skipper y Kowalski continuaban en vela, pues éste ultimo seguía ocupado en su trabajo y el líder no podía permitirse dormir mientras su teniente trabajaba. Pero después de todo, él tampoco duró mucho y perdió el conocimiento por el sueño cuando menos se lo esperó, sentado frente a Kowalski.  
Pronto llegó la madrugada, el tiempo presionaba al más alto quien cada vez hacía los trazos más irregulares debido al cansancio. El sol ya estaba saliendo, cuando Kowalski finalmente acabó cada dibujo y se puso en pie para despertar a Skipper apenas meciéndolo por un hombro. El líder abrió los ojos cansinamente viendo a su compañero en frente suyo.

-¿...terminaste? -preguntó Skipper reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Así es, Skipper, -respondió el otro mostrándole su libreta a su líder. Los parpados le pesaban pero se obligó a no flaquear.- Solo debemos seguir estos pasos y pronto tendremos forma de salir de aquí.

* * *

**- o - o - Zoológico de Central Park - o - o -**

La cuidadora Alice hablaba por teléfono. Se veía más molesta de lo usual, por sus muecas, parecía que la estaban regañando.

-No sé como los pingüinos fueron trasladados, -se quejó subiendo su tono de voz.- ¡Si! He investigado por todas partes, no los encuentro...ya sé que los niños los adoran, si, si. ¡Entonces consigue otros y ya está!

Colgó el teléfono furiosa y se levantó de la silla rebuscando en algunos archivos sobre traslados recientes de pingüinos en zoológicos. Tambien había estado leyendo en los periódicos, esperando alguna mala noticia tal vez, pero sin conseguir respuestas. Nadie tenía idea del paradero de los pingüinos.

* * *

-Kowalski...

-¡Cabo! Al frente ahora. Tenemos que poner esto en marcha cuanto antes, -ordenó Skipper pasando las hojas en la libreta de Kowalski; quien se encontraba dormido en el mismo lugar donde había estado trabajando durante tantas horas.

-Pero...Kowalski no ha despertado.

-Llevaremos esto a cabo sin él. Así que andando, volveremos en unas horas.

Cabo se estremeció al escuchar que saldrían de la cueva, aun no estaba listo para arriesgarse a ir allá afuera con todos los osos polares rondando. El miedo aun lo tenía apoderado, tembló discretamente sin querer alarmar a Skipper, así que intentó engañarlo.

-Ah...tal vez uno...debería quedarse a vigilar, que todo vaya en orden por aquí, -sugirió el joven sonriendo para dar más veracidad a sus palabras.

-Por eso es que Kowalski está aquí. Esos ositos no nos quitarán nuestro alimento, -dijo Skipper chocando aletas con Rico.

-Bueno, ¡nunca se tiene demasiada ayuda!

Skipper suspiró resignado a que no podría convencerlo ni obligándolo a salir de la cueva. Así que optó por creer en sus palabras y dejarlo quedarse. Hizo parecer que había sido engañado y él se fue junto con Rico a empezar la primera fase del plan que Kowalski había elaborado. Luego de haberlo escuchado, Cabo había entendido por que su amigo había estado trabajando hasta tan tarde y por que se hallaba tan cansado. No creía poder despertarlo ni gritándole en la cara.

Con un suspiro, se dio media vuelta viendo al exterior de la cueva. Dio unos pasos fuera para comenzar a vigilar. Aun estaba algo asustado, pero al menos de eso debía ser capaz. Apenas pasaron unos minutos y ya se preguntaba cuando regresarían Skipper y Rico, tal vez se hubiera sentido más seguro si iba con ellos, ya que obviamente ellos lo habrían protegido si pasaba cualquier cosa. En cambio, quedándose en la cueva, con Kowalski dormido, él se encontraba prácticamente solo en caso de tener que vérselas con un oso polar.

Empezó a ponerse nervioso ante esos temerarios pensamientos. Ahora le quedaba claro; pensar solo lo haría asustarse más. Pero era imposible mantener su mente en blanco, entonces, ¿qué haría? Desprotegido, vulnerable, asustado, tan expuesto...era presa fácil para cualquier oso polar. Si...definitivamente pensar era malo para alguien tan asustadizo como él. Ahora se encontraba mas asustado que hace un rato, ¡y era él quien lo había provocado! Sentía que la respiración le faltaba, como si estuviera hiperventilándose, y el espacio que tenía no era suficiente a pesar que estaba afuera de la cueva.

-¿Skipper se fue?

La voz de Kowalski lo hizo sacó de su crisis, y apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Al menos ahora tenía compañía.

-S-si, hace poco él y Rico se fueron, -contestó Cabo observando a su amigo que tenía los ojos entre cerrados y le había hablado con una voz apagada, como lo hacía cuando estaba cansado o aburrido.

-¿Por dónde? -le preguntó luego de unos segundos, como si hubiera tardado en procesar sus palabras.

-¿V-vas a seguirlos? -nuevamente Cabo empezó a ponerse nervioso; y más aun cuando la respuesta de Kowalski fue positiva.- ¡P-pero...ellos ya son suficientes! Así que será mejor que te quedes aquí, ¿cierto?

-Te dije que no hay nada que temer.

-N-no estoy asustado, -sonrió para ser más convincente.- Solo pienso que ellos pueden encargarse solos, -Kowalski enarcó una ceja suspicazmente y giró los ojos sin convencerse.

-Bien, me quedaré contigo.

Cabo sonrió satisfecho. Sin embargo esto poco duró cuando su compañero volvió adentro de la cueva a seguir durmiendo.

* * *

-¡Izquierda! ¡Derecha! ¡Al frente! ¡Derecha!

Finalmente los osos polares cayeron de sentón a la cuarta instrucción del lémur que rió despreocupadamente cuando eso les pasó. Él había cogido confianza rápidamente, al igual que Mort quien saltaba alegremente en las espaldas de los osos. El único que seguía desconfiando era Maurice. Se encontraba a lado del trono de su rey viendo furioso como los osos polares intentaban bailar; aun no podía creer que hubieran traicionado a los pingüinos por esto.

Julien ordenó a los osos polares dispersarse y estos lo hicieron, algunos salieron de la cueva y otros simplemente se quedaron allí platicando unos con los otros. Marco era uno de esos, él permaneció acostado junto al trono del cola anillada y al poco rato se quedó dormido por el cansancio de haber bailado tanto. Una vez que Maurice se dio cuenta de esto, se acercó a su rey para hablarle en privado, quien lo recibió con desaire.

-¡Julien, lo que le haces a los pingüinos es repugnante! -le espetó enseguida procurando no ser escuchado por los osos.- Podrían estar muertos ahora mismo.

-Pues se lo tienen merecido, -confesó Julien cruzando los brazos.- Ellos son los idiotas que se pusieron en contra de los blanquitos.

-¡Ellos querían simpatizar con ellos! ¿Acaso es su culpa que se los quieran comer?

-...no me hagas preguntas difíciles, Maurice.

El Aye-aye gruñó y se alejó de Julien con pasos fuertes viendo que no tenía remedio.

* * *

-Está bien, Cabo, -se dijo el mismo intentando ganar confianza.- Kowalski tiene razón, este lugar es completamente seguro. No hay nada que temer.

Seguía intentando convencerse de ello sin resultados. Kowalski seguía adentro durmiendo profundamente.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Cabo se dio la vuelta aterrado. Estaba seguro de que esa voz no era la de ninguno de sus amigos, nisiquiera la de uno de los lémures. Antes que pudiera ver a sus espaldas ya se había advertido quien estaba atrás de él. Respiró profundamente al ver a aquella enorme figura delante suyo, con la misma cara de desquiciado que lo había atormentado un día atrás, cuando había intentado comérselo. Con la sola diferencia que esta vez sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

-¡Sabía que te volvería a encontrar! -exclamó Barney rodeando al pingüino para que no tuviera escapatoria. Cabo estaba muy asustado para huir.- ¡Porsupuesto que memoricé tu olor!

El joven cerró los ojos casi llorando. Los abría y cerraba pareciéndole una eternidad el tiempo que ese oso polar había estado en frente suyo y su corazón se había acelerado a una velocidad increíble. Luego de lo que a Cabo le parecieron mil años, el oso polar abrió sus fauces dejando al descubierto todos los colmillos; comenzó a aproximarse a Cabo, pero entonces se detuvo abruptamente.

Se dejó caer de pronto justo a lado del joven haciendo que este se alejara de un salto temeroso, arriba de la cabeza del oso, vio a Kowalski con la aleta levantada. Al parecer le había dado un golpe en la nuca para noquearlo con uno de sus movimientos de kung fu.

-Como dije, en el remoto caso que nos encuentren... estamos preparados para lo que sea.

Le recordó Kowalski sonriéndole con suficiencia, intentando no quedarse dormido. Cabo aun observaba aterrado al oso polar.

**Continuará...**


	5. El Plan de Escape

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Chicos, siento decirles que les mentí, este no es el capítulo en el que comienza todo haha. Es el siguiente, pero este es como la introducción ó si prefieren, un capítulo de transición, y según yo te deja con la duda. Disfruten.**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo V: El Plan de Escape**

Cabo y Kowalski caminaban por el, al parecer, desolado lugar. Cabo vigilaba que no hubiera osos polares cerca y se encargaba de arrastrar la red con el pescado dentro. Mientras Kowalski guiaba e iba apuntando en su libreta todo lo que pudiera servir para el plan de escape; tenía los ojos rojos por la falta de sueño, pues él y Cabo hace horas que habían salido de la cueva y todavía no encontraban a sus dos amigos faltantes para discutir del nuevo lugar donde se quedarían. Por lo que no había tenido más oportunidad de dormir.

Buscaron a Skipper y Rico durante un buen rato, pero al final se olvidaron de eso y ellos mismos se decidieron a hacer la primera fase del plan. Por supuesto, eso fue únicamente decisión del teniente.

De pronto Kowalski se detuvo en seco ocasionando que Cabo tropezase con él y cayera de espaldas sobre la red; se volvió a poner en pie confundido.

-Son huellas de osos polares, -dijo Kowalski mirando el suelo.- Pero casi están borradas, parece que hace mucho que no se pasan por aquí, -bostezó antes de apuntar en su libreta.- Ok. Estamos a 10 metros al Sur.

Cabo veía nervioso a su alrededor, Kowalski aun no terminaba y no parecía que tuviera mucha prisa, y él tenía miedo que en cualquier momento un oso polar llegase y los atacara. Escuchó un ruido sospechoso justo al frente y se estremeció, preparado para echarse a correr si era necesario. Pero fue un alivio el descubrir que delante suyo sólo estaban Skipper y Rico.

-¡Skipper! -exclamó Cabo olvidándose de la red y corriendo con su líder.

-Hey, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? -Inquirió deteniendo a Cabo antes que lo abrazara.

-Tuvimos un pequeño problema, -contestó Kowalski con voz cansada.- Nosotros...

-¡Un oso polar nos atacó! -gritó Cabo aun con miedo. Skipper quedó sorprendido.- T-tu dijiste que ese lugar era seguro... ¡y tú tambien lo dijiste! -señaló a Kowalski quien no se molestó en excusarse o discutir con él.

-Hey, hey, vamos Cabo, -lo calmó un sonriente Skipper, pasándole una aleta tras la cabeza.- Ahora tú irás conmigo, ¿qué te parece? –Cabo se encogió de hombros pero asintió sin habla.- ¡Rico! Tú y Kowalski busquen una nueva base y sigan con el plan por su cuenta.

Rico asintió lanzando la bolsa por los aires y atrapándola, y se echó a correr por un camino libre. Kowalski lo siguió a paso lento siendo observado en todo momento por Skipper, quien, una vez los otros desaparecieron de su vista, se giró hacia Cabo dando un paso atrás. Lo veía aun temblando de miedo y con los ojos yendo de un lado a otro.

-¡Escucha Cabo! Mi primer deber como líder siempre será procurar el bienestar de mis soldados. ¡Así que no temas! Conmigo a tu lado no te pasará nada.

Cabo sonrió felizmente, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Las palabras de Skipper le sonaron realmente bien, dándole una confianza restaurada. Se erguió y comenzó a caminar a la par con su líder quien lo vio con orgullo mientras acelerando el paso.

-Ahora encontremos la forma de salir de aquí, -dijo Skipper tomando carrerilla para empezar a deslizarse.

El pelotón no se volvió a encontrar hasta el día siguiente al atardecer, cuando se reunieron en la cueva de hielo donde Rico y Kowalski habían decidido quedarse; ésta estabas más ambientada para ellos, ya que había más porciones de hielo y nieve que de tierra y plantas. Allí los cuatro juntaron la información que habían recolectado. Y nuevamente esa noche, Kowalski la pasó en vela analizando los datos y trazando el plan que sería más eficiente a seguir, tomando en cuenta la situación en que estaban.

A la mañana siguiente, Skipper despertó con energías renovadas, estiró los músculos y observó a Kowalski que seguía trabajando. Alzó la vista un poco más descubriendo una enorme cartulina hecha de las hojas de la libreta de Kowalski que estaba pegada a la pared con una especie de viscoso líquido extraído de alguna planta.

-Buen trabajo, Kowalski, -lo felicitó chocando una aleta con la suya.

-Aquí están marcadas todas las rutas por las que los osos polares no han pasado en un año o más, -comenzó a explicarle.- La ruta marcada con amarillo es la que seguiremos, si queremos conseguir salir de aquí debemos salir a las 10 en punto.

-Bien hecho. Ahora ve a dormir, partiremos en dos horas más.

El pingüino hizo un saludo militar y se sentó junto a sus otros dos compañeros, apoyándose contra una pared y durmiéndose casi al instante. Mientras Skipper repasaba el plan rigurosamente para memorizarlo. Pasó las siguientes dos horas observándolo, Kowalski le había dejado a él la decisión de los equipos, y para su sorpresa los decidió rápidamente dejándole el tiempo restante para grabar el plan completo en su cabeza. Cuando Cabo y Rico despertaron ya casi era la hora de partir. El líder se encargó de explicarles brevemente en que constaría el plan y como lo llevarían a cabo sin contarles aun que se dividirían en dos equipos.  
Hasta el último minuto antes de las 11 en punto, Skipper se mantuvo viendo de cerca la cartulina en la pared. Y una vez que el tiempo se le acabó aplaudió con fuerza y se dio media vuelta.

-¡Salimos! -exclamó de pronto.- ¡Arriba Kowalski! ¡Rico, deshazte de la comida! Ya no la necesitaremos, -sonrió entusiasmado, comenzando a caminar mientras Kowalski se levantaba.- ¡Cabo! -este lo miró nervioso. Su líder aun continuaba sonriendo.- Despídete de esta cueva.

El soldado asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y se apresuró a salir de la cueva. Sus tres amigos lo alcanzaron en un momento. Apenas los cuatro juntos recorrieron unos pocos metros cuando Skipper los hizo detener en un punto específico para explicar a Cabo y Rico el plan.

-Escuchen, esto es lo que haremos, -dijo levantando una aleta.- Debemos ir hacia el sur y recorrer una distancia de 50 km en menos de tres horas; las personas tienen una trampilla de acceso que se encuentra en el cielo de plástico, para subir allí hay una escalera adherida a la pared, esa puerta solo abre a las 12 en punto y estará abierta aproximadamente durante una hora. Debemos llegar allí antes que se cierre. El único inconveniente es que ese es el único punto peligroso para nosotros; los osos polares suelen pasar por allí, -Cabo dio un paso al frente y frunció el ceño.

-¡Estoy seguro que lo conseguiremos! -comentó aparentando tener el optimismo de Skipper.

-Así se habla Cabo. Ahora, por último. Nos dividiremos en dos equipos, -Cabo se extrañó un poco al escuchar esto.- Primer equipo: Rico y yo. Segundo equipo: Cabo y Kowalski.

-¿No... nos dividiremos?

-Así es. Recorreremos 25 kilómetros y luego volveremos a reunirnos en ese punto y cambiaremos de compañero. Debo decirles esto; si uno de los equipos no llega dentro de 10 minutos, olviden el cambio de compañeros y sigan con el plan. No podemos permitirnos desperdiciar tiempo.

-Skipper...preferiría...yo preferiría que nosotros dos fuéramos compañeros...

-Tranquilo, Cabo. Tú serás mi compañero en el cambio. Así que por ahora ve con Kowalski, ¿entendido?  
-Entendido, Skipper...

Cabo bajó la cabeza y empezó a caminar tomando el camino opuesto al de Rico y Skipper, éste último lo observó suspirando. Tal vez había elegido de forma deliberada los equipos, pero confiaba que de esta forma Cabo dejara su miedo atrás. Dedujo la hora en un par de segundos y vio a Kowalski a los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa dispuesto a comenzar el camino.

-Kowalski, cuida de Cabo, -le pidió haciendo un saludo militar sin borrar su sonrisa- Es el más joven de nosotros, tiene todo el futuro por delante. Debemos educarle, pero también protegerle aun a costa de la vida.

-Lo haré, Skipper, -contestó Kowalski devolviéndole ambos gestos.

-Nos veremos pronto.

-Seguro.

Ambos se dieron la espalda y comenzaron a avanzar en sus respectivos caminos junto con sus compañeros hasta perderse de vista. Cabo continuaba realmente desanimado, aun a pesar de las palabras de Skipper, éste no se había mantenido a su lado. Ahora estaba preocupado que de nuevo el miedo se apoderara de su mente y lo limitara. Antes se sentía seguro estando con cualquiera de sus amigos, pero en esta situación creía que solo estaría realmente a salvo si estaba con Skipper. De un momento a otro sintió como Kowalski caminaba a lado de él.

-Skipper dijo que su deber como líder es protegernos... -dijo tristemente Cabo.- pero, ¿cómo lo puede hacerlo si estamos separados?

Silencio.

-Es por eso que somos un equipo de cuatro, -contestó Kowalski dormitando, Cabo lo escuchó atentamente.- Cuando Skipper no está… ó incluso cuando si está, nos protegemos unos a otros. Mi deber tambien es protegerte.

Cabo sonrió con alegría. El discurso de Kowalski había sido aun más reconfortante que el de Skipper.

-Vaya... muchas gracias, Kowalski.

-O tambien sacrificarte para mi beneficio... -susurró osadamente cabeceando.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada.

-Eh...Kowalski, ¿no crees que necesitas dormir un poco?

-No... los pingüinos no duermen.

**Continuará...**

**¡En el siguiente pasarán cosas malas! Lo he visto en mi bola de cristal. Bueno, eso es todo chicos, tengan un buen día. Dejen reviews plis, y gracias por aquellos que dejaron en el cap. pasado c:**


	6. El Día que Escaparían

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Siento la demora, cuestiones personales. Espero les guste. Gracias por sus reviews, espero pronto actualizar de nuevo.**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo VI: El Día que Escaparían**

Cabo ya empezaba a dejar atrás a Kowalski debido a lo lento que éste caminaba a causa del sueño. Cuando Cabo se dio cuenta de este hecho, se dio media vuelta para encarar a su amigo.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! -dijo Cabo aleteando.- ¡En cualquier momento podríamos ser atacados!

-Estaremos bien. Ningún oso polar ha pisado estas zonas en años, hay pocas probabilidades que hoy se aparezcan.

-¡Aun así hay probabilidades!

Finalmente Kowalski llegó donde Cabo y los dos siguieron caminando uno al lado del otro, ignorando totalmente que alguien los escuchaba escondido entre los arbustos mas frondosos. Cierto lémur...

-Van a escapar, -susurró Maurice sonriendo.

Maurice corrió lo más rápido que pudo de vuelta a la guarida de los osos polares hasta quedarse sin aliento. Entró apresuradamente llamando la atención de muchos, pero que pronto se olvidaron de él, quitándole importancia. Cuando se detuvo frente al trono de su rey jadeaba y ya no podía hablar, pero aun sonreía.

-¡Rey! ¡Debo hablarle! –dijo.

El Aye-aye tiró del brazo de Julien llevándolo hasta el interior de un túnel e ignorando las quejas de éste. Se detuvieron a la mitad del recorrido y Maurice le sonrió animado, provocando confusión en su rey.

-¡Escucha, los pingüinos tienen un plan! -murmuró el lémur jalando del brazo al cola anillada para bajarlo a su altura.- Ahora mismo están recorriendo uno de los caminos por los que los osos nunca encontraron pesca y dejaron secos de nieve. Por los que no suelen pasearse.

-¿Y qué? –Inquirió el Rey con desinterés.

-¡Ellos van a escapar! Solo tenemos que entretener a los osos en caso que cualquier cosa les salga mal. Escucha, ve y diles que es tiempo de su lección de baile.

-Será difícil, justo acabamos de mover el bote yo y los blanquitos.

-¡Solo hazlo!

El lémur accedió a la petición fastidiado y salió del túnel, seguido por Maurice quien se dio prisa en salir de la cueva. Realmente no le gustaba estar pasar mucho tiempo ahí, no se sentía cómodo. Solo volvía durante las noches a dormir y en el día salía a recorrer el lugar para matar el tiempo. Por lo demás, no se acercaba para nada a los oso a intentar intimar con ellos.

Julien lo observó alejarse de reojo, simulando comer un durazno, cuando su mano derecha desapareció en el exterior de la cueva, arrojó la fruta y se acercó a Marco con una sonrisa encantadora.

* * *

-Vamos Cabo, -dijo Kowalski aminorando el paso.- ¿no eras tú el que quería apresurarse?

-¡Ahora es demasiado rápido! -se quejó Cabo jadeando.

-Ok, ok. Caminemos desde ahora, de cualquier forma solo nos quedan 3 kilómetros para el punto de cambio.

-¡Pronto veremos a Skipper y Rico!

-Así es. Vamos.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente el resto del trayecto; el frente estaba despejado y el ambiente silencioso. Cabo no había dejado de sonreír, se sentía realmente seguro y confiado en compañía de Kowalski y pronto volvería a reunirse con el resto de sus amigos. Al final todo iba a resultar bien.

Dio unos pasos más cuando Kowalski lo detuvo pasándole una aleta por en frente para impedirle el seguir. Cabo levantó la vista confundido; los ojos de Kowalski estaban plantados en el suelo delante de ellos.

-Es una huella de oso polar, -comentó de repente con un escalofriante tono neutral.

-¡Oh! ¿Puedes saber cuántos años tiene? -preguntó Cabo sonriendo con curiosidad.

-Esta huella es fresca...un oso polar pasó hace poco por aquí.

-¿...qué?

Kowalski levantó la vista observando alrededor suspicazmente, lo último en lo que reparó fue en el rostro de Cabo; su joven compañero comenzaba a ponerse pálido. El pingüino más alto tomó una profunda respiración y aparentó tranquilidad. En verdad estaba nervioso, pero ahora, temiendo lo peor, se necesitaba que al menos uno de los dos se mantuviera sereno.

Cabo tambien había quedado con la vista plantada en la huella como si se aterrara sólo de ésta, Kowalski tenía la mirada en alto, pero de pronto sus ojos se ensancharon con horror y en un repentino movimiento la volvió a bajar colocando su aleta en la cabeza de su amigo.

-No hay nada que temer, -le susurró Kowalski haciéndolo sonreír.

-L-lo sé... -contestó Cabo intentando levantar la vista, pero la aleta de Kowalski no lo dejaba mover la cabeza. Por alguna razón le estaba aplicando mucha fuerza.

-¿Entonces no estás asustado?

-¡N-no, no! Para nada.

-Bien ,porque tengo un plan. Mira a tu derecha, -Cabo así lo hizo, solo había árboles y arbustos, pero por los cuales se podía pasar.- Corre todo lo más rápido que puedas, el camino de Skipper y Rico está en esa dirección, nos reuniremos un poco antes; yo voy detrás de ti.

-Oh, está bien.

Kowalski retiró su aleta de la cabeza de Cabo y este corrió velozmente hacia la derecha, recorrió en un instante un gran tramo, pero entonces un fuerte ruido lo hizo detenerse y voltear hacia atrás, descubriendo que nadie lo estaba siguiendo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, dio una vuelta en U y volvió lo más rápido que pudo sobre sus pasos. Aun podía ver el lugar que había dejado detrás, donde Kowalski evadía fieramente y con dificultad los constantes ataques de un gran oso polar que intentaba atraparlo. Esa cara le era terriblemente familiar: el oso polar al que llamaban Barney. Al ver esto, se paró en seco y contempló por unos segundos la situación. Sudando la gota gorda.

Finalmente se armó de valor y volvió al lugar deslizándose, al llegar se aseguró de chocar fuertemente contra la cabeza de Barney.

-¡Cabo! –ladró un nervioso Kowalski.

La bestia rugió enojado y rabioso, se veía confundido y desorientado, entonces Cabo recordó que Skipper lo había cegado lanzándole hielo a los ojos. Seguro ahora solo podía guiarse por su olfato y oído. Sonrió ideando prontamente un plan sin hacer el mínimo ruido y en poco tiempo algo vino a su cabeza.

-¡Kowalski! -gritó a todo pulmón. El oso polar giró la cabeza hacia Cabo.

-No debes gritar, demonios... -maldecía Kowalski viendo como el oso polar se aproximaba amenazante a su amigo.

Barney comenzó a rugir como loco corriendo sin control al lugar de donde había venido la voz. Kowalski intentaba alcanzarle en un intento de hacerle detener al ver el peligro que su amigo corría, pero Cabo ágilmente se deslizó por debajo del oso y se colocó detrás suyo. Kowalski se detuvo al darse cuenta de este hecho, su compañero le sonrió guiñándole un ojo y silbó aturdiendo los oídos de Barney, quien no tardó en darse media vuelta para atrapar a los pingüinos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó Kowalski a Cabo, creyendo que había perdido el juicio.

El cadete juntó ambas aletas y miró a los ojos a Kowalski; entonces el científico lo entendió todo. Llegó a trompicones donde su compañero antes que el oso polar e, impulsado gracias a la fuerza de Cabo, saltó hasta pocos centímetros encima de la cabeza de Barney y con toda su fuerza lo golpeó en el centro de ésta, dejándolo lo suficientemente trastornado como para mantenerse en pie. Se dejó caer de costado con un terrible dolor de cabeza y allí permaneció por un tiempo indefinido, y cuando intentó incorporarse notó que sus patas estaban inmovilizadas. Forcejeó bruscamente intentando liberarse, pero todo intento era inútil, Cabo había anudado muy bien la improvisada soga con que lo había atado.

Los dos pingüinos se acercaron y chocaron aletas satisfechos.

-Eso fue excelente, Cabo, -sonrió Kowalski con cansancio, luego bostezó.

-Solo se me ocurrió de repente, -contestó Cabo colocando sus aletas tras su espalda con una sonrisa.

-Fue realmente eficaz...Cabo...

-je... –dejó de reír lentamente al percatarse de lo perdida que parecía la mirada de Kowalski, el genio había dejado de hablar de un momento a otro.- ¿Kowalski...?

De pronto Kowalski empujó a Cabo hasta un arbusto y él se arrojó hacia la dirección contraria. El joven abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado debido al impacto, lo que vio fue solo polvo sin poder identificar donde se encontraba su amigo. Con las aletas dispersó la arena que se había levantado, pudo ver una enorme figura que tenía la pata atorada en un hoyo que su propio ataque había hecho en la tierra: un oso polar. Era Lenny. Justo al lado estaba Kowalski tirado en el suelo, incorporándose, todo indicaba que había escapado por poco de ser aplastado por la pata de el oso.

"¿Cómo es que ahora pasan tantos osos polares por aquí?", pensó para sus adentros Kowalski, ya de pie. Sus ojos se hallaban entrecerrados, mas por el sueño que por la arena impidiéndole la vista. Al igual que Cabo comenzó a apartar el polvo con sus aletas. Cuando el panorama se aclaró, pudo ver al oso polar aun intentando liberarse, por otro lado, Cabo permanecía inmóvil en el arbusto, petrificado mientras observaba temeroso al gran oso polar en frente suyo que rugía con enfado. El más alto maldijo, creía que su compañero ya había superado su miedo a los osos polares. Es cierto que el tambien estaba asustado, pero al menos era capaz de actuar.

-¡Cabo! ¡Aquí! -lo llamó Kowalski aleteando para que lo viera.

El cadete salió de su ensimismamiento y clavó la vista en él, y enseguida, pero con pasos relativamente lentos, comenzó a correr donde su amigo, quien sonrió al verlo. Un repentino y feroz rugido lo tomó por sorpresa justo cuando pasaba por delante del oso. Apenas retrocedió dos pasos y se cubrió la cabeza con miedo, asustado de ser devorado en cualquier momento; Kowalski se golpeó la cara decepcionado. Pero lo siguiente lo alarmó aun más, el oso polar forcejeó una última vez logrando liberarse, rugió victorioso y se abalanzó sobre Cabo con todo su peso.

Nuevamente el joven tuvo que ser empujado por Kowalski que luego de hacerlo retrocedió para evitar el mordisco. Frunció el ceño viendo a Cabo temblando, inútil ahora mismo, y se decidió a actuar el mismo, en especial cuando vio que Lenny volvía a embestir contra su amigo.

-¡Entonces será como antes! –proclamó.

Kowalski saltó sobre la cabeza de Lenny como había hecho con Barney, aterrizó sobre ella y le jaló las orejas como si de riendas se trataran, instándolo a retroceder lejos de Cabo, obligándolo a soltar más rugidos que ahora eran de dolor. Cabo se descubrió el rostro y al ver que su amigo era quien dominaba la situación, sonrió aliviado.

El oso polar comenzó a moverse descontroladamente, intentando tirar al pingüino de su cabeza, pero este estaba bien agarrado. Cabo estaba seguro que en cualquier momento Kowalski se desharía de Lenny y pronto se reunirían con Skipper y Rico, o al menos eso era lo que deseaba en ese momento.

Pero en realidad, a Kowalski no se le hacía tan fácil como se veía. Necesitaba la ayuda de Cabo, pero si lo llamaba Lenny iría a atacarlo temiendo que algo más ocurriera. Los ojos le comenzaban a pesar por el maldito sueño. Su fuerza y resistencia se iban por el maldito sueño. Y finalmente terminó cediendo por ese maldito sueño que le había impedido realizar con éxito su plan. Soltó las orejas de Lenny en una de las sacudidas que este dio para tal fin, y salió disparado de su cabeza sin poder hacer nada al respecto, mientras su compañero de equipo dejaba escapar un grito sorprendido casi inaudible.

Una sonrisa apareció en la boca de Lenny, la cual ninguno de los pingüinos pudo ver.

Cabo tenía los ojos clavados en el teniente en medio del aire, se lamentaba que el plan no hubiera funcionado. Y Kowalski caía sin remedio hasta el suelo; pero antes que esto último ocurriera, algo lo pescó. Fue como la sensación de ser atravesado por una espada o ser cortado en dos mitades, y claro no había sido tal cosa lo que le había ocurrido, pero si algo de semejante magnitud; los colmillos de Lenny lo habían pescado, enterrándose en su emplumada piel. Ahora se encontraba suspendido en el aire con la mitad de su cuerpo atrapada por las fauces del oso polar. Perplejo y en shock, inseguro sobre lo que estaba pasando, pudo ver la sangre correr.

Cabo horrorizado observó la impactante escena, su mente en blanco, su pico abierto temblaba, su respiración y corazón se detuvieron. Y en medio de todo su miedo solo pudo gritar desoladamente.

-¡KOWALSKI!

Lenny dejó escapar una risa entre dientes y comenzó a zarandear al pingüino, despojándole de algunas plumas que caían al piso llenas de sangre, sin siquiera escuchar los gritos aterrados de Cabo suplicándole que se detuviera. Los rugidos de la temible bestia aun se escuchaban entre el macabro festín y la sangre salpicaba los arboles y la tierra. Una de las aletas de Kowalski se encontraba atrapada por los letales colmillos; Cabo rogaba tanto por su vida como por que no le fuera arrancada.

Pocos quejidos o lamentos se escuchaban de parte de Kowalski quien, aun consciente, podía sentir y ver todo lo que le ocurría. Aún en medio de su agonía, sabía que debía actuar pronto antes que se quedara sin fuerzas. Sabía que esperar ayuda de Cabo era una esperanza inútil, con su aturdimiento el pobre sólo podía pensar en lanzar chillidos y golpear débilmente una de las patas de Lenny. Por lo que se sujetó firmemente del hocico del oso polar con su aleta libre. Le parecía gracioso; finalmente el sueño se había ido. Con el pico sangrante, lo clavó en el costado del morro de Lenny, abriéndole una zanja.

Un cortante rugido de sorpresa y dolor se escuchó, Lenny abrió las fauces sin pensárselo, liberando y dejando caer al piso a Kowalski que lanzó un ahogado alarido al impactar. Cabo dio un par de fugaces parpadeos y se sacudió el atontamiento. Esta vez actuó rápidamente y arrastró a su amigo caído detrás de un gran árbol fuera de la vista del oso polar. Comenzó a revisarle las heridas lentamente, era difícil ver con toda la sangre, pero al menos sabía que el hecho de que hubiera tanta no era una buena señal. Dio gracias a todos los espíritus del cielo al confirmar que no había perdido su aleta

Sin embargo, eso era lo de menos. La parte izquierda del cuerpo de Kowalski desde el hombro hasta el estómago había sido desgarrada incluyendo su aleta que presentaba feroces perforaciones que sólo por suerte no se la arrancaron. Cabo comenzó a gimotear, Kowalski apenas si respiraba emitiendo un ronco sonido cada vez que lo hacía, ocasionado debido a las heridas infligidas, haciendo al joven preocuparse de que algún órgano importante hubiera sido dañado. A Cabo le parecía terriblemente cruel que aun siguiera consciente con el inmenso dolor que debía estar soportando; él no sabía que hacer para ayudar, Skipper siempre aseguraba el bien de su equipo en las misiones, por lo que pocas veces habían resultado heridos. Recordó rápidamente aquellas veces, y vino a su memoria la vez en que se lastimó el pie contra un maniático puercoespín. Pero se golpeó la frente cuando recordó que había sido Kowalski quien le había tratado la herida, luego de hacer un poco de memoria, así había sido siempre; el genio era el más experimentado para hacer ese tipo de cosas, por eso mismo él lo hacía.

Sus lastimeros gimoteos se hicieron más constante. El ronco sonido de pronto cesó.

-¿Cabo... estás herido? –susurró la débil voz de Kowalski que sacó de su trance a Cabo. Las pupilas del teniente se movían de un lado a otro, no podía distinguir si esa mancha blanca y negra era su amigo. Todo se veía borroso.

-Ah, ¡K-Kowals...! No, no, estoy bien, -Cabo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa aun gimoteando, y se acercó a su amigo para hacerle saber que estaba con él, también para escuchar mejor su siseante voz.

-Tus pies... -tosió antes de poder continuar.- ¿cómo se…sienten?

-¿Eh?...p-perfectos, si, ¿tienes un plan?

-Ah...ah... -con su pico bañado en sangre y ésta subiendo por su garganta apenas si podía seguir hablando.- si... -tosió- mi primer plan...corre y reune-reunete...con Skippe...

Su voz se apagó antes de pronunciar la "r" y el ronco sonido volvió a escucharse. Cabo gimió con las lágrimas a punto de brotar, pudo detenerlas, pero ahora le tocaba tomar una difícil decisión, bajó la cabeza descubriendo algo muy interesante. El árbol donde se escondían era enorme, sus raíces levantadas serían un escondite perfecto para cualquier pingüino. Se pasó una aleta por la cara hasta, abatido al resignarse a que no tenía más opción.

Empujó a Kowalski bajo un hueco entre una de las raíces y la tierra para ocultarlo. Tomó unas cuantas ramas entre sus aletas, antes de colocarlas sonrió tristemente.

-Iré por ayuda con Skipper, Kowalski, -dijo colocando la primera rama.- Volveré pronto...solo espera un poco... -observó sus aletas; manchadas por la sangre de Kowalski.

Cabo colocó el resto de las ramas y retrocedió hasta llegar donde Lenny buscaba con su hocico sangrando a los pingüinos. Le estaba dando la espalda, si se mantenía lo suficientemente callado pasaría sin ser notado. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente varias veces, levantando un pie para empezar.

-¿Crees que eres muy silencioso?

El murmullo de Lenny no fue escuchado, Cabo avanzaba en silencio hacia la derecha, su camino fue interrumpido por un inesperado giro del oso polar que intentó capturarlo de un mordisco que logró evitar. Los colmillos arrancaron parte de la corteza del árbol. Cabo intentó acelerar el paso, pero antes que pudiera un golpe lo mandó a estrellarse contra un arbusto del que rebotó para terminar tendido en el suelo. Una nube de tierra se levantó a su alrededor, se apoyó sobre sus aletas inspeccionando su alrededor. Y entonces un rostro surgió de entre el polvo; los grandes colmillos fue lo primero que vio y acto seguido se cubrió asustado.

Al parecer él y Kowalski morirían allí.

En el último segundo posible, escuchó un golpe, cuando se abrió los ojos notó que estaba intacto, el polvo se había ido y justo en frente de él reinaba la figura de su líder.

-¡Skipper! –exclamó, lágrimas de alegría amontonándose en sus ojos.

El susodicho le sonrió a su soldado y se dirigió donde Lenny había caído después del golpe. Rico regurgitó un bate en la aleta de Skipper quien lo meció lentamente apuntando al oso.

-Esto es lo que te pasa cuando te metes con mis muchachos, osito.

El pingüino le acomodó un fuerte golpe en la quijada, tirándole un par de dientes, Lenny lo vio furioso, pero Skipper sólo volvió a golpearlo, esta vez en una de sus patas, haciéndolo salir corriendo renqueante mientras le golpeaba el trasero.

-¡Así es! ¡Corre todo lo que puedas y diles a tus amigos quien te pateó el trasero! -le gritó viéndolo correr entre rugidos. Una vez que ya no pudo verlo o escucharlo, se giró hacia Cabo.- ¡Eso es un buen trabajo! Venga esa aleta.

-¡Skipper! -sollozó Cabo abrazándose a su líder.

-Está bien, solo fue un susto. Hey, ¿qué es esto? -separó al cadete de sí y miró su propio estómago; las aletas de Cabo habían dejado marcas de sangre en él.- Cabo, ¿estás herido? ¡Pronto, trae a Kowalski, Rico! Yo iré a darle a ese osito una segunda lección.

-¡No, no! No estoy herido, ¡no lo entiendes! ¡Skipper, Ko...!

-Ah, ya entiendo, -lo interrumpió dándole un codazo.- Le enseñaste quien manda a ese idiota, ¿eh?

-¡NO! ¡Skipper...! Kowalski...Kowalski... -el rostro del líder palideció y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Cabo... ¡ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KOWALSKI? !

Él no contestó, solo suspiró, se dio media vuelta y avanzó derecho hasta detrás de un gran árbol. Skipper y Rico intercambiaron miradas confundidas e inseguras, pero siguieron a su amigo intrigados. Ambos llegaron donde Cabo retiraba las ramas que había colocado, pintadas de un diabólico color escarlata; el líder se halló nervioso y sudoroso, apretando sus aletas una contra otra tras su espalda.

Cuando Cabo retiró la última rama, se inclinó y comenzó a tirar de Kowalski, cuyas heridas se veían igual de mal que antes, para dejarlo que los otros dos le echaran un vistazo. Rico fijó la vista en su malherido compañero, sorprendido, mientras Skipper hacía una mueca y desviaba la mirada con tristeza.

El ronco sonido había desaparecido.

**Continuará...**


	7. Misión Abortada

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Bueno, ya que veo que les ha gustado (o más bien intrigado, atemorizado y traumado) el capítulo anterior, decidí ignorar el horrible frío que me impedía salir de mi calientita cama y ponerme frente a la computadora envuelta en cobijas y suéteres para dejarles el capítulo no 7- que lo disfruten.**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo VII: Misión Abortada**

-Vamos, soldado. -Skipper tenía su cabeza pegada al pecho de Kowalski, pero sin llegar a recargarse. No escuchaba nada.- Sé que sigues allí, -se acercó un poco más, colocó una aleta sobre la herida de su amigo y ejerció presión. Finalmente logró escuchar un débil latido acompañado de un quejido por parte de Kowalski. Sonrió.- Eso es todo lo que necesito.

Le dio los primeros auxilios de forma torpe y apurada, no podían quedarse mucho tiempo en ese lugar a esperar ser atacados otra vez.

-¡Rico!

Rico al oír su nombre fue hacia Skipper enseguida. Él tomó por los pies a Kowalski y el capitán lo tomó por los hombros (cuidando su maltratada aleta), entre ambos lo elevaron descubriendo un charco de sangre donde había estado el pingüino; Skipper y Rico avanzaron un paso, sin embargo el líder se detuvo al escuchar un quejido de Kowalski.

-Solo son 25 kilómetros... -se dijo Skipper avanzando otro paso pero con más lentitud.

-Ah Skipper... -murmuro Cabo.- L-La misión...

-Queda abortada.

* * *

-¿Tuvieron suerte con la búsqueda? -preguntó Julien con una sonrisa juguetona que se desvaneció al ver el gesto furioso de Marco llegando hacia él.

-Nah... -contestó el jefe tirándose frente al trono.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio con una mutua molestia. Enseguida prestaron atención a Lenny que entraba a la cueva cojeando y con el morro lleno de sangre. Marco se sentó y sonrió con burla, algo sorprendido.

-¡Tch!, ¿qué te pasó? -le preguntó.

-Un pingüino me atacó... -contestó avergonzado Lenny, haciendo que Marco se carcajeara fuertemente al punto de volver a terminar recostado sobre el suelo.- Me tiró algunos dientes...

-¿Tanta... sangre te sacó? -preguntó Julien, asqueado por toda la sangre en el hocico del oso polar.

-¡Hmp! Porsupuesto que no, -se apresuró a aclarar acercándose un poco más. Marco dejó de reír para escuchar el resto.- La mayoría de esta sangre...es sangre de pingüino... -Julien no mostró más expresión y levantó una ceja algo impactado.- No logré comérmelo, pero lo herí, seguro le arranqué una aleta. Debe haberse tirado por ahí a morir, -Marco se dejó caer por tercera vez riendo con aún más fuerza, cuando terminó, se dispuso a dar órdenes.

-Entonces... -comenzó a decir.- Iremos a donde encontraste a ese pingüino, si dices que estaba herido, no pudo haber ido muy lejos, nos comeremos su cadáver, juju...tú guías.

Lenny rió un poco y dio media vuelta. Mientras tanto, Maurice escuchaba todo sin poder moverse. Comenzó a jadear, no podía creer que el plan de los pingüinos hubiera fallado; y aun peor, ¿uno de ellos estaba herido de muerte? De pronto escuchó un ruido acercarse y enseguida trepó un árbol, adentrándose en el bosque; debía saber en que estado estaban los pingüinos.

* * *

Skipper retrocedió rápidamente cinco pasos, pero se detuvo al ver el camino que estaban dejando atrás.

-Cabo, cubre nuestro rastro.

Cabo no respondió a las órdenes, él se encargaba de vigilar la retaguardia. Vio a sus pies. Sabía que a lo que Skipper se refería al decir rastro, más que cubrir sus huellas, significaba que cubriera el camino de sangre que Kowalski perdía al tiempo que iban avanzando. El joven gimoteó un poco antes de inclinarse, y empezó a colocar tierra encima de la ancha línea de sangre sin evitar ensuciarse. Los pingüinos en ese momento no sabían que alguien los observaba desde las alturas.

-Aun está vivo, -confirmó Maurice sonriendo aliviado, había mucha sangre, pero por lo que podía ver, el pingüino aun estaba vivo.

Se recargó contra el tronco del árbol soltando un suspiro, dejando que su agitado corazón se tranquilizara, pero el ruido de unos pasos más rápidos y pesados que los de los pingüinos lo hizo alarmarse. Dirigió nuevamente su vista abajo, a unos pocos metros se encontraban los osos polares, a punto de dar vuelta hacia el camino donde los plumíferos soldados estaban. El Aye-aye abrió los ojos impactado, no podía dejar que los osos polares atacaran a los pingüinos por segunda vez o terminarían muertos; esta vez los ayudaría por haberlos traicionado. Saltó del tronco sin vacilar y se colocó frente a los osos polares haciéndolos detener.

-¡Ajá! -tronó Maurice brindándoles una sonrisa fingida.

-¡Fuera del camino,Maurice! -le espetó Lenny gruñéndole, pero no le hizo caso.- ¡Ya puedo oler a los pingüinos!

-¡No digas tonterías! jeje. Mejor juguemos a algo.

-¿Jugar?

-¡Mi cola! Ustedes la siguen... ¡pero sin morderla!

-¡Ay! ¡No perseguiré tu...!

De pronto Maurice movió su cola a la derecha captando la vista de todos los osos polares incluido Lenny, que dejaron colgar su lengua de sus bocas hipnotizados. Maurice sonrió maliciosamente, echó un disimulado vistazo hacia donde se encontraban los pingüinos y volvió a mover la cola atrayendo más vistas; suspiró y se echó a correr en dirección contraria de vuelta a la cueva de hielo, los osos polares siguiéndolo juguetonamente.

Los pingüinos tardaron una hora y poco más en recorrer los 25 kilómetros. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cueva de hielo y se adentraron en ella, Cabo observó sus aletas manchadas de una mezcla de tierra y sangre. Gimoteó subiendo la vista para ver como Rico y Skipper colocaban a Kowalski sobre una improvisada cama hecha de nieve y hojas que Rico había armado en cuestión de segundos. En cuanto dejaron a Kowalski sobre ella, ésta se tiñó de rojo por la sangre. Skipper volvió a pegar su cabeza en el pecho de Kowalski esforzándose por oír su corazón; para lo cual tuvo que apretar una de sus heridas por segunda vez para hacerlo.

Nuevamente el ronco sonido volvió a escucharse, y Kowalski abrió los ojos, apenas si movió la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Skipper sin expresión alguna.

-Rico, necesitaremos bisturí, sutura, agua, lámpara, toallas y vendas, -ordenó Skipper; Rico regurgitó todo lo dicho excepto el agua.- Ve a conseguir agua pronto.

El pingüino hizo un saludo militar y salió corriendo de la cueva con un balde en las aletas. Kowalski volvía a quedar inconsciente.

-Skipper... -musitó débilmente con el pico lleno de sangre.  
-No te preocupes. El Dr. Skipper está aquí, -dijo en voz baja el líder levantando el bisturí.

* * *

Skipper había mandado a Cabo fuera para que vigilara, lo cual él había agradecido pues sabía que no podría soportar ver el procedimiento que su líder haría sobre las heridas de Kowalski, y de una forma u otra se echaría a llorar distrayéndolo. Se hallaba sentado a las afueras de la cueva tras una gran roca. Pudo ver cuando Rico volvió con el agua, y cuando salió por más luego que se había acabado, y enseguida regresó. De vez en cuando podía escuchar pláticas entre murmullos del interior de su refugio, también escuchaba como Skipper soltaba maldiciones. Pasaron unas horas hasta que Cabo entró de nuevo a la cueva y vio a Skipper limpiándose las aletas con una toalla.

-¿Y bien, Skipper? -se atrevió a preguntar Cabo notando que en algún momento habían colgado una cortina hecha de hojas de palmera a la mitad de la cueva.

-Está vivo, -contestó Skipper, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

Cabo sonrió incrédulo, con los ojos inundándoseles de lágrimas que se apresuró a secar, quedándose en solo gimoteos como había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-¡L-Lo lograste, Skipper! -exclamó el joven dando un pequeño salto mientras aleteaba.

-El lo logró, Cabo, -corrigió Skipper desvaneciendo su sonrisa.- Rico y yo iremos a conseguir comida. Volveremos lo más rápido que podamos.

-Si. Como tú digas, Skipper.

Rico y Skipper salieron de la cueva deslizándose. En cuanto Cabo los perdió de vista, observó la gran cortina colgada a la mitad de la cueva. Se acercó a ella y la recorrió un poco para poder ver del otro lado; estaba oscuro, sólo la tenue luz de una lámpara iluminaba a Kowalski recostado en la improvisada cama.

Cabo caminó hacia él y se sentó al frente; la aleta izquierda de Kowalski tenía un grueso vendaje alrededor de toda su extensión. Su estómago y pecho habían sido escasamente vendados a falta de más vendas, por lo que Skipper había atado una toalla a su estómago para reforzar el vendaje. Se veían manchas de sangre, arruinando la blancura de la tela. Como en su pico que escurrían unos hilos de sangre seca. Su respiración parecía pesada.

-No hay nada que temer... –gimoteó Cabo.- Ningún oso polar nos atacará otra vez... -sus ojos se cerraron empezando a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Julien reía despreocupadamente, viendo a los osos polares caerse de espaldas por su falta de equilibrio. No importaba cuantas veces lo viera, no dejaba de ser gracioso. Finalmente, cuando pudo abrir los ojos luego de dejar de reír, vio a Maurice que caminaba cabizbajo y lento hasta el trono de su rey. Levantó una ceja confundido. Ordenó a los osos que se fueran y bajó de su trono para ir hasta Maurice.

-Oye, oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Estamos de fiesta! -le animó alzando ambos brazos con una sonrisa juguetona. Maurice no respondió y se dejó caer sobre su trasero en el suelo con la cabeza baja.- ¿Maurice...?

-Ah... -bajó la voz antes de hablar.- Los pingüinos...uno de ellos fue...atacado por estos osos, -señaló a los osos polares que reían y bailaban.

-Uy... ¿lo viste?, ¿está muerto?

-No, no, pero... -suspiró.- ahora mismo ya podría estarlo.

-Y... ¿sabes dónde están los pingüinos?

-No entiendo como su plan falló; tenían razón en cada cálculo, y los osos polares estaban entretenidos contigo.

-¡Ey, Maurice! Los pingüinos, ¿dónde están?

-¿Qué probabilidades había? Ellos nunca pasaban por ahí, y solo sabíamos del plan tú y yo... -levantó la vista sorprendido.- Tú.

Maurice se levantó de golpe con el ceño fruncido y se paró firme frente a Julien, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Tu se los dijiste! -lo acusó Maurice.

-¡Claro que no! -mintió el cola anillada, pero al ver los ojos furiosos de Maurice se retractó.- Ok, tal vez les dije un poquito. Se me escapó.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Si los blanquitos se hubieran dado cuenta que sabíamos donde estaban los pingüinos, estaríamos muertos!

-¡Pudieron haberlos matado!

-¡Ellos no quieren matarlos, solo quieren comérselos!

El Aye-aye gruñó y empujó a Julien para pasar y salir de la cueva.

* * *

-¡Cabo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cabo despertó al escuchar el grito de Skipper; abrió los ojos confundido, por un momento había olvidado todo lo sucedido o incluso pensado que sólo había sido una horrible pesadilla, pero lo recordó al ver al maltrecho Kowalski inconsciente frente a él. El joven suspiró y entonces Skipper le golpeó la nuca terminando de despertarlo.

-¿No sabes que no se entra a la habitación de un paciente en terapia intensiva? -espetó Skipper con severidad.

-¿Terapia intensiva? -repitió Cabo mientras era empujado fuera por su líder.

-¡Sal, ya!

-Pero...Skipper...

-¡Fuera!

Cabo cruzó la cortina y pudo ver unos rayos de sol que lo cegaron luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, ¿cuánto había dormido? ¿Skipper había tardado tanto? Vio a su izquierda donde descansaba Rico roncando, se sentó a su lado y se apoyó en su hombro, todo lo ocurrido lo tenía realmente cansado. Pero antes que pudiera dormirse, Skipper apareció frente a ambos pingüinos.

-¡Rico, Cabo! -los llamó haciéndolos despertar, más no les exigió que se pusieran en pie.- Escuchen, como les dije anteriormente, la misión queda abortada. Ahora lo que necesitamos es comida, agua y si podemos...medicinas.

-Pero... ¿por cuánto, Skipper? -preguntó Cabo.

-No tengo idea; la condición de Kowalski... –se detuvo y suspiró- bueno, les informaré en una semana.

El líder volvió del otro lado de la cortina sin añadir más, se acercó hasta un costal lleno que había conseguido durante su viaje con Rico, y lo comenzó a arrastrar. De pronto una tos lo hizo detenerse. Observó a Kowalski, quien era el que tosía lastimeramente, dolorido. Skipper sonrió y soltó el costal, llegando junto a él.

-Hey, bienvenido de vuelta, -dijo Skipper levantando una aleta para chocarla con su amigo como de costumbre, pero la bajó cuando recordó sus heridas.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué me pasó? -preguntó Kowalski con voz rasgada.

-Te... atacó uno de los ositos... –contestó Skipper, incómodo- casi pierdes tu aleta izquierda, y...será mejor que no te esfuerces por unos días, pero... ¡sobreviviste!

-Ah… si...ya recuerdo. Mi cuerpo se siente como si tuviera un yunque encima. Yo... -tosió- estaba con Cabo y el...fue por ti. Cabo, él está... ¿vivo?

-¿Vivo? -rió antes de responder.- Está mejor que nunca gracias a ti. Siempre es bueno saber que tus soldados obedecen tus órdenes... pero la próxima vez no las sigas tan al pie de la letra.

Kowalski apenas sonrió pero eso fue suficiente para hacerlo toser, al parecer estaba bastante débil. Skipper volvió a tomar el costal y lo arrastró hasta Kowalski; metió la aleta dentro empezando a rebuscar en él y sacó un objeto.

-¡Hey, se que te animará! -dijo mostrándole el objeto que tenía escrito PSP.- ¡Mira este videojuego!, ¿no te gustan? Se lo robé a los ositos, parece que a los humanos se les caen estas cosas cuando arrojan pin... bueno, eso no importa.

-Skipper... -susurró Kowalski.- La misión...

-¡Vamos a patear algunos traseros! Veamos... oh, solo puedo escoger a los osos polares...bien, a ver que tal, -del PSP se escuchó un rugido y luego un golpe.- Wow... que gráficos... ¡ah, olvida eso!, ¡tambien tengo...!

-Skipper, la misión... ¿falló por mi culpa?

El líder soltó lo que sujetaba junto con el costal y bajó la vista hacia Kowalski.

-No fue así, -contestó Skipper colocando sus aletas tras su espalda.- Como líder asumo toda la responsabilidad. Me apresuré en implementar el plan, y lo hice mal. Cabo debió ir conmigo desde un principio. No. Desde un principio no debimos separarnos. ¡Somos un equipo!

-Siento haberlo sugerido... -interrumpió Kowalski

-Ya no importa, Kowalski. Quizás hubiese funcionado si hubiera esperado a que Cabo se calmara un poco...o a ti te hubiera dejado descansar...

-Supongo que tampoco importa.

-Tienes razón. Reanudaremos nuestro movimiento en una semana.

-Estaré listo en tres días.

-Descansa, soldado, -Skipper sonrió con orgullo.- Continuaremos en una semana; no volveré a cometer otro error.

Kowalski no dijo más y Skipper se fue en silencio.

El día se le hizo corto al líder; no quiso despertar ni a Rico ni a Cabo para dejarlos descansar, por lo que él solo se había encargado de recolectar agua y comida; tambien había tratado de encontrar hierbas medicinales sin éxito. Cuando volvió a la cueva ya había anochecido y Cabo lo esperaba a fuera. Skipper sonrió al verlo. Se aproximaba a él, cuando sorpresivamente escucharon una voz.

-Pingüinos.

-¡Ataquen! -ordenó Skipper; Cabo y Rico obedecieron y avanzaron sacando de su escondite al extraño, lo sujetaron y lo elevaron descubriendo quien era.- ¿Maurice? -Skipper levantó una ceja.- ¿Qué hace una basura traidora como tú aquí?

-Y-Yo solo... -tartamudeó intimidado por la amenazante mirada del pingüino.- venía a traerles esto... -señaló una pequeña bolsa transparente que se le había caído.

Skipper la levantó confundido, dudando si abrirla o no, después de todo era libre de desconfiar luego de la traición.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó el líder, Rico y Cabo ya habían soltado al lémur.

-Es...medicina para su amigo...sigue vivo, ¿no? -dijo Maurice.

-¡Porsupuesto que si! -contestó indignado.

-M-Me alegro. Con esa medicina se pondrá mejor.

-¡No necesitamos tus venenos! ¡Quema esto Rico!  
-¡Espera, Skipper! -lo detuvo Cabo, quitándole la bolsa, Rico apagó el encendedor desanimado.- No creo que sea veneno...

-¡Es totalmente seguro! -prometió Maurice.- Son de los osos polares, pero ellos me las dieron; les dije que Mort se había caído sobre un pico de hielo.

Skipper abrió la bolsa observando el contenido, se trataba de unas cuantas hierbas y unas capsulas que parecían tener dentro el jugo de alguna planta, tomó una de estas y se la extendió a Maurice.

-¡Come una tu primero! –le exigió. El Aye-aye giró los ojos y tomó la capsula, metiéndosela en la boca, se la pasó sin necesitar agua y volvió a abrir la boca para mostrar que no estaba engañándolos.

-Muy interesante, -admitió Skipper tocándose la barbilla, Cabo sonrió.- Ahora dime, ¿cuánto tarda en hacer efecto el veneno?, ¿dónde tienes el antídoto, eh?

-¡Skipper! -gritó Cabo comenzando a desesperarse.

-¡Yo jamás los envenenaría! -intervino Maurice avanzando un paso a ellos, Skipper lo detuvo desconfiado.- Les aseguro que no hay nada malo con la medicina, acéptenla...

Cabo afianzó su sonrisa y observó a Skipper. Este aun desconfiaba sin embargo se vio obligado a tomar la decisión que la mayoría quería. Quizá solo estaba siendo paranoico, los lémures los habían traicionado, y tal vez Julien si los envenenaría, pero no Maurice. Suspiró.

-Deacuerdo, aceptamos tu "medicina", -dijo finalmente Skipper haciendo que Cabo aplaudiera alegremente. Maurice sonrió.

-Gracias... -dijo Maurice dando media vuelta para irse.

-Espera... ¿por qué nos ayudas?, ¿no estabas del bando de los ositos?  
-Hmp... yo jamás querría verlos morir... su amigo la tendría difícil sin medicinas, ¿cierto?

-Supongo que si... -sonrió en agradecimiento.- sus heridas son cosa seria, lo que no termino de entender...es como es que tú lo sabes.

Maurice permaneció en silencio, les estaba dando la espalda a los pingüinos, y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta conservaba un semblante nervioso y avergonzado. Se decidió a responder.

-Ya saben...uno de los osos polares me contó...

-Ah si, claro... sabes, me pareció muy raro como es que los ositos se enteraron de nuestro plan. Luego tu apareces con medicinas, y un gesto de culpa, eso me hace pensar muchas cosas, -Skipper le dio las medicinas a Cabo y tomó a Maurice por el cuello. Lo estrelló contra un árbol y le frunció el ceño.- ¡Como que eres una basura traidora y soplona!

-No lo entienden... -murmuró Maurice con problemas para respirar.- Yo no les dije nada a los osos.

-¡No soy ningún idiota, Maurice!, ¡el plan fue diseñado por Kowalski, y las probabilidades que los osos polares pasaran por ahí ese día eran casi nulas! ¿Me quieres decir que tu no abriste la boca?

-Escuchen... yo no dije nada de su plan, incluso intenté ayudarlos, pero...  
-¿Pero qué?

-Pero Julien...

Skipper abrió los ojos y soltó a Maurice dejándolo caer sin cuidado. Retrocedió unos pasos bajando la vista y luego volviéndola a subir sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido; sus amigos compartían su sorpresa que se convertía en furia.

**Continuará...**

**Supongo que les saco el suspense con eso jiji. Gracias por sus reviews que se molestan por dejar a TODOS. Que considerados he...ahora si no les importa volveré a mi mullida cama a tratar de tener un sueño interesante. Como Snoopy (así se escribe?)**

**Pero antes, ¿quieren un adelanto del próximo capítulo? ¿eh?, escuché un si por ahi. Deacuerdo, ya que insisten...**

_-Skipper, -dijo Cabo sonriéndole. El líder rió por unos segundos y miró el zoológico por completo._  
_-No lo creo... -murmuró.- ¡Estamos de vuelta...!_

_-...en Central Park._

**Son geniales, nos leemos ;)**


	8. Una Situación para Mejor

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Un capítulo algo raro...en Navidad volveré a actualizar.**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo VIII: Una Situación para Mejor**

-¡Ese maldito, más le vale estar preparado para la paliza que le daré! ¡Rico!

Al son de las palabras de Skipper, Rico regurgitó un gran ladrillo y lo levantó sobre su cabeza, listo para arrojarlo contra la cabeza de Julien; Skipper chocó ambas aletas preparándose para golpear. Antes que ambos pudieran dar un solo paso, Maurice sujetó a Skipper por una aleta y Cabo le arrebató el ladrillo a Rico, terminando en el suelo por el peso.

-¡No se acercarán al refugio de los osos! -gritó Maurice frunciendo el ceño seriamente.

-A un lado, Maurice, -ordenó Skipper avanzando un paso.- Tu rey boca floja no podrá volver a "mover el bote" cuando termine con él.

-¡No pienso dejarte ir!

-¡Ese idiota traidor casi le cuesta la vida a Kowalski!, ¡no me importa por que lo haya hecho; pudo haberlo matado! Así que iré a hacerle lo mismo, ¡quieras o no!

-¡Por supuesto que quiero! Sé que Julien está fuera de control, y siento mucho lo de su amigo, pero...si van donde Julien...los osos los matarán...

Skipper dejó de forcejear y bajó la cabeza sin poder negar la veracidad de lo dicho. Sintió la aleta de Cabo en su hombro y volteó a verlo.

-Maurice tiene razón, Skipper. No podemos tomar más riesgos como perder a otro de los nuestros.

-... -Skipper suspiró antes de darle la razón.- Está bien. Me las veré con ese lémur en otra ocasión, ahora lo primero es sanar a Kowalski y luego largarnos de aquí. Andando, chicos.

-Gracias por las medicinas, Maurice, -agradeció Cabo.

Cabo sonrió antes de girarse para seguir a sus amigos, y el Aye-aye simplemente se fue en silencio entre suspiros. Rico y Skipper pasaron del otro lado de la cortina, de nuevo prohibieron a Cabo entrar y este esperó de pie afuera. El líder abrió la bolsa con las medicinas y la observó detenidamente; aun seguía desconfiando de que fuera veneno, pero en cualquier caso ocurriría lo mismo. Si era veneno, éste mataría a Kowalski, o lo haría la seriedad de sus heridas por la falta de medicinas.

Tomó una capsula mientras Rico levantaba la cabeza de Kowalski, Skipper le colocó la medicina en el pico y le ayudó a tomar agua. El pingüino tosió de repente derramando la mayor parte del agua, sin embargo logró pasarse la capsula; sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Rico lo movió un poco para ver si reaccionaba.

-Déjalo, Rico, -intervino Skipper tocándolo para que se detuviera.- Salgamos de aquí, -Rico no obedeció y volvió a sacudirlo con más fuerza.- ¡Dije que salgamos de aquí, él está bien!

Rico se encogió de hombros y soltó la cabeza de Kowalski, se levantó y cruzó la cortina con la cabeza baja. Skipper vio por última vez a su amigo y salió tras Rico, Cabo continuaba en pie muy cerca de la cortina con un semblante triste, su líder decidió no decirle nada y se sentó a la entrada de la cueva para hacer la vigilancia.

Pasaron varios días desde su encontronazo con la bestia blanca que casi mata a Kowalski. Sus compañeros continuaron administrándole periódicamente la medicina que les había brindado Maurice; una capsula cada ciertas horas. Pero aún no veían alguna mejoría significativa. Kowalski despertaba de vez en cuando, pero no había salido de la cama. El resto del equipo permanecía escondido, preocupados por su amigo.

Esa noche le tocaba al capitán del equipo hacer la vigilancia. A Skipper sus pensamientos lo torturaban durante las siguientes horas, en las que permaneció serio, con leve tristeza, incluso se atrevió a gimotear un par de veces pensando que todos se hallaban dormidos. Pero estaba equivocado; Cabo se sentó a su lado a compartir su tristeza y en silencio sin que el líder lo notara, pues tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba pensando en tantas cosas en ese momento. Intentaba concentrarse en como saldrían de ahí, para tratar de olvidar el hecho que uno de sus amigos estaba al borde de la muerte, pero, ¿cómo alguien podría olvidar algo aíi? Ahogó un suspiro y abrió los ojos, percatándose por primera vez de la presencia de Cabo quien no mostraba expresión en su rostro.

-Sabes, Skipper, -comenzó Cabo.- Cuando vi a ese oso polar arrancar la cabeza de aquél pobre pingüino, no dejé de soñar con esa imagen. Para mí, eso era lo que representaba mi temor, pero ahora...solo sueño como el oso polar atacó a Kowalski. Cada vez hay más sangre en las pesadillas, y Kowalski...

-Cabo, -lo interrumpió Skipper.- El estado de Kowalski es muy delicado, así que no puedo decirte que todo estará bien...

-Skipper, Kowalski podría...

-...morir en cualquier momento. Mientras dormimos, o mañana mismo, y entonces solo sería un recuerdo...

-Pensar en eso me pone realmente triste, pero...con la medicina se mejorará, ¿cierto?

-... -suspiró.- Todo depende de Kowalski. ¡Pero con lo fuerte que es seguro que lo logrará!

Cabo sonrió admirando el cielo, cuando dirigió su vista hacia Skipper se dio cuenta que dormitaba como Kowalski aquél terrible día. Él y Rico habían estado durmiendo desde que abortaron la misión, mientras que su líder se había encargado de recolectar alimento y agua, y aparte de eso había estado atendiendo las heridas de Kowalski; todo eso debía tenerlo exhausto como para aun tener que hacer la vigilancia.

-Para salir de aquí debemos encontrarnos al máximo... -comentó Cabo con una tímida sonrisa.- Deberías dormir un poco... -Skipper le devolvió la sonrisa y se apoyó de lado contra una de las paredes.

-Lo haré... -dijo en un murmullo.- ¿podrías encargarte de...? -antes que pudiera terminar la frase sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó dormido sin ninguna preocupación. Cabo afianzó su sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que si.

* * *

Skipper abrió los ojos con pereza, se levantó rápidamente, llevándose un buen golpe en la cabeza cuando lo hizo. ¿Dónde estaba? Sus pies pisaron el piso y sus ojos se fueron adaptando a la luz hasta poder ver claramente; cuando se dio cuenta, pudo ver a Kowalski observando fijamente un tubo de ensayo con un líquido dentro. El líder se sorprendió. ¿Qué había pasado con sus heridas, las vendas? Antes que pudiera asimilar algo Kowalski le habló.

-Al fin despiertas de tu siesta, Skipper, -comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Siesta...? -musitó Skipper con confusión.- ¿Y tus heridas?

-¿Heridas?

El líder subió la vista, el lugar donde estaban era el zoológico de Central Park, en su base. Skipper sonrió incrédulo. Subió como un rayo las escaleras a la superficie siendo seguido por Kowalski y allí se encontró con Rico y Cabo.

-Skipper, -dijo Cabo sonriéndole. El líder rió unos segundos y miró el zoológico por completo.

-No lo creo... -murmuró.- ¡Estamos de vuelta...!

* * *

-...en Central Park.

De pronto y sin dar aviso, el sueño terminó. Skipper abrió los ojos con cansancio y se apoyó sobre sus aletas, pudo notar que se encontraba hasta el fondo de la cueva, seguramente Cabo lo había movido allí cuando cayó dormido. Vio al frente; la cortina ya no estaba colgada. No pudo ponerse en pie cuando vio a sus amigos parados casi a la entrada de la cueva, pensó que aun dormía.

Como en su sueño, Kowalski estaba de pie, pero antes que Skipper gritara incrédulo alguna tontería, exigiendo explicaciones sobre cómo esto era posible, pudo ver que su compañero aun tenía las heridas vendadas y caminaba con ayuda de Cabo, quien lo sujetaba por las aletas; ambos sonreían mientras Rico aplaudía alegremente a un lado de ellos.

El líder se sentó confundido, y como si aun estuviera soñando, Kowalski fue el primero en hablarle.

-¿Cómo dormiste, Skipper? -le preguntó con la voz aun rasgada.

-Ah...ah... -no podía hablar.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Pasado el medio día, -tosió.

-Deberías recostarte, -sugirió Cabo a Kowalski, ayudándolo a llegar hasta la improvisada cama.

-Si, será lo mejor...

Skipper vio como Cabo dejaba a Kowalski y volvía a la entrada a continuar con la vigilancia, al pequeño pingüino le sorprendía aun no sentirse cansado. Rico fue hasta la red de pescados y comenzó a comer, dejando a sus superiores en privado. El líder caminó confuso al lado de Kowalski, quien lo observó extrañado pero a la vez divertido.

-¿Ocurre algo, Skipper? -preguntó Kowalski inocentemente.

-Kowalski...la-la medicina...

-Funcionó... -Kowalski le sonrió haciendo que su líder le correspondiera.

-... -soltó una risa seguido de un suspiro aliviado, como si un gran peso se le resbalara de encima.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, no necesito dormir todo el día...a este paso podremos reanudar la misión antes que pase la semana.

-No hay porque apresurarse, aun nos falta un plan. Guarda tus energías para eso.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo algo pensado.

-Hmp... Anda y duerme, soldado.

-Como digas, Skipper.

* * *

-¡Lo juro! -exclamó Julien entre las risas de los osos polares.- Entonces me di la vuelta y le grité: "¡oye, eso no es mover el bote!"

Maurice dejó escapar un suspiro enojado. Su rey había contado esa historia miles de veces a él y a Mort solo logrando hacer reír a este último; esos osos polares debían tener algo mal en el cerebro. Él se encontraba en la esquina de la cueva viendo su reflejo en el hielo, cuando notó que Julien se acercaba, levantó la vista mostrando con claridad que aun estaba molesto.

-¿Cómo está ese pingüino, eh? -preguntó el cola anillada riendo al ver como Mort se caía de la espalda de un oso polar.

-No te diré nada, -contestó Maurice volteando el rostro.

-¡Ah, vamos Maurice!, ¡nadie está muerto!... ¿o si?

Maurice se levantó y entró por un agujero en la pared de hielo que conducía a la siguiente cueva, una más pequeña y que estaba ambientada para ellos en la cual pasaban la noche. El Aye-aye se sentó junto a la fogata, rechistando con los brazos cruzados. Sin embargo Julien lo siguió hasta allí con desespero, molesto por su actitud; la que estaba justificada, pero el cola anillada no entendía.

-Mira, Maurice, nos conviene estar de lado de los blanquitos, -dijo sin lograr que su amigo lo viera a los ojos.- Ellos tienen refugio, comida, ¡colmillos! Y mueven el bote. Mientras que los pingüinos...ah, ¿mencioné que uno está muerto ya?

Maurice se hizo a un lado gruñéndole al rey, pero éste volvió a acercarse para abrazarle por la espalda amistosamente.

-Vamos... -le susurró aparentando cariño.- Solo dime donde están los pingüinos...y acabemos con todo este problema... ¿si?

Maurice se separó bruscamente de Julien y se paró frente a él, mirándolo con furia. Lo señaló.

-¡Lo que le hiciste a los pingüinos no tiene nombre! -se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida con paso firme.- ¡Y lo peor es que yo te he estado ayudando en todo! ¡Pero se acabó! ¡Si quieres quedarte con los osos, puedes hacerlo solo, porque yo me largo!

Julien se puso en pie al escuchar esas palabras y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Maurice se iba; este llegó a la salida y se detuvo un instante sin voltear atrás siquiera para ver a su rey.

-Y solo para que lo sepas, los pingüinos están bien. Todos, -le hizo saber Maurice finalmente saliendo de la cueva; el rey frunció el ceño molesto.

* * *

Skipper sonrió alegremente, ahora colocaba la cortina hecha de hojas en la entrada de la cueva mientras Cabo sostenía por las aletas a Kowalski para ayudarle a caminar. Sus pasos eran lentos y con calma. Pero aunque solo fuese así, él estaba caminando, y eso era lo que tenía tan contento a Skipper; en tanto Rico intentaba encender una fogata siguiendo las órdenes de su líder.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Kowalski, -comentó Cabo deteniéndose lentamente.- Así pronto podrás caminar por ti mismo.

-Más me vale, -rió Kowalski tosiendo un poco, esto le pasaba cada vez menos, y su voz iba recobrando su tono normal.

-Tranquilos, muchachos,-intervino Skipper sentándose junto a la fogata que Rico acababa de encender.- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo; esa trampilla no se irá a ninguna parte.

-Si, es cierto, -convino Kowalski.- Solo debemos mantenernos sanos y escondidos hasta escapar.

-¡Seguro! sanos y escondidos, por ahora vamos perfecto con lo segundo,- Rico rió con fuerza mientras Cabo dejaba a Kowalski sobre la improvisada cama donde ambos se sentaron.- Ok, ok. Pronto comenzaremos a idear el nuevo plan de escape, y esta vez no nos separaremos.

Los cuatro asintieron sonrientes.

Mientras tanto, Maurice se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol, justo el lugar desde donde había visto a los pingüinos luego de salir corriendo para corroborar si estaban bien. El lémur saltó a tierra firme luego de dar un gran suspiro, cuando aterrizó pudo sentir que uno de sus pies estaba en una plataforma más suave que el otro, levantó justo ese pie descubriendo que alguien había cubierto con tierra aquél espacio. Con curiosidad removió parte de esta descubriendo un líquido seco de un color carmesí mezclado con tierra. Pronto se enteró que eso era sangre, fue removiendo un poco mas de tierra solo para descubrir que abajo de esta se hallaba todo un rastro de sangre seca.

El Aye-aye suspiró con pesar y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre nada más que el suelo. Vio el cielo de plástico en silencio; aunque fuese una noche falsa, le parecía tan real.

-Me pregunto si les habrán servido las medicinas, -murmuró Maurice a la nada. De pronto unos pasos dirigiéndose a él lo distrajeron y se levantó despacio para observar quien era.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Mort?

-¡El rey dice que te dejará volver! -contestó Mort con una encantadora sonrisa y levantando los brazos, pero Maurice lo ignoró, dándose media vuelta para seguir su trayecto.

-¡Ve y dile que no pienso volver! ¡Le dije que me largaba!

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el pequeño sujetando su cola con tristeza.

Maurice no contestó y simplemente bajó la vista hacia donde estaba parado Mort. Lo hizo a un lado y ocasionó que este observara lo que estaba a punto de hacer, removió parte de la tierra que allí había, descubriendo más de la sangre seca, la cual Mort tardó en identificar pero al hacerlo dio un pequeño salto con escalofríos. Maurice tomó un poco para acercársela a su amigo.

-Esto es sangre, Mort, -le aseguró con seriedad, solo asustándolo más.- Es de uno de los pingüinos, hace unos días, los osos polares atacaron a uno de ellos y...no sé si aun siga vivo. -Mort retrocedió.- Si te quedas con Julien...tampoco sé lo que los osos les puedan hacer...

Mort lo observó con tristeza soltando su cola.

**Continuará...**

**¡En el próximo capítulo!...habrán letras...**


	9. LémuresPinguinos vs Osos PolaresJulien

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**No podré actualizar en Navidad, así que antes que sea de noche, les dejo el capítulo.**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo XIII: Lémures y Pingüinos vs Osos Polares y Julien**

-¡Ahora! ¡Ya!

Los pingüinos enseguida formaron una escalera a la señal de su líder; ya era de mañana y Skipper había comenzado a entrenar junto a su equipo incluido Kowalski, quien Skipper decidió siempre iría en la cima de la escalera, pero aun así a este se le dificultaba llegar hasta allí. Los movimientos de los pingüinos se habían visto ralentizados por él, sin embargo Skipper no había dicho nada, después de todo aun podían tomarse unos cuantos días de descanso y entrenamiento para mejorar eso.

Cuando los pingüinos deshicieron la escalera su líder simplemente les sonrió extendiendo una aleta hacia Rico.

-Está bien por ahora, -comentó mientras Rico chocaba su aleta.- Lástima que no tengamos donde nadar. Oh, bueno. Solo aleteen.

Antes que los pingüinos pudieran acatar las órdenes, Skipper escuchó un ruido apenas perceptible pero que fue suficiente para hacer a sus compañeros detener. Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio hasta que volvieron a escuchar el ruido, de inmediato salieron de la cueva y se pusieron en defensa ante lo que fuera que estuviese ahí; al verlo, Skipper fue el primero en bajar su guardia.

-¿Maurice y ojos tristes...? -dijo observándolos, dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia ellos.- ¿Qué quieren aquí? ¿Está con ustedes cola anillada?

-¡No! –dijo rápidamente Maurice.- Él...sigue con los osos...

-¿Entonces que quieren aquí? ¡Les advierto que estamos listos para cualquier cosa que estén planeando!

-No planeamos nada, nosotros...abandonamos a Julien y...nos preguntábamos si ustedes podrían...Mort y yo podríamos, ah...

-¿Quedarse con nosotros?, ¡por supuesto que si! -contestó Cabo sonriendo con encanto, pero Skipper lo jaló hacia él para hablarle de cerca.

-No tan rápido, Cabo, -susurró.- No confiemos en ellos tan pronto, esto no me huele bien.

-Pero Skipper, Maurice nos dio las medicinas para Kowalski, y él se mejoró. Yo creo que si podemos confiar en ellos.

-... -Skipper suspiró y luego levantó la voz.- Ok, lémures. Confiaremos en ustedes hasta nuevo aviso.

Maurice sonrió mientras los pingüinos les daban la espalda para entrar nuevamente a la cueva, excepto Cabo quien le correspondió. Mort no estaba tan feliz como de costumbre, se encontraba sujetando su cola como hacía cuando estaba triste.

* * *

-¿Dónde están tus pequeños amigos, Julien? -le preguntó Marco. El rey jugueteó con sus manos dudando si contarle o no, así que no respondió por unos largos segundos.- ¿Julien?

-No lo sé, -contestó finalmente Julien sin verlo a la cara.- Maurice salió y Mort fue a buscarlo y...no han vuelto.

Marco permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo observando al cola anillada con desconfianza. Soltó algo parecido a un rugido pero se contuvo antes de asustar a Julien, quien apenas lo miró de reojo un poco nervioso.

-Le diré a alguien que los busque, si estás preocupado, -dijo el oso polar alejándose del rey, éste no le contestó y dejó que se fuera. Simplemente necesitaba un momento solo.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero no había movido el bote desde que llegaron ahí. Lo único que hacía era sentarse en el trono de hielo y reírse de como los osos polares se caían al intentar bailar igual que él. Suspiró con tristeza como si no hubiera visto a sus amigos hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Kowalski se encontraba durmiendo; aunque hubiese mejorado lo suficiente para moverse, debía admitir que aun le faltaba mucho para recuperar el ritmo de sus compañeros, los cuales aleteaban en el aire a falta de agua donde nadar. De pronto se despertó al escuchar uno de los gritos de Skipper mientras daba órdenes sobre como aletear correctamente. Se recargó sobre sus aletas para cambiar de posición, y sintió un punzante dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo, pero antes que pudiera quejarse apareció en frente suyo una capsula que le ofrecía Maurice.

-El efecto de la medicina se pasa enseguida, -dijo el lémur colocándole la capsula en la aleta.- Pero solo servirán por dos días más, entonces tendrás que arreglártelas tú mismo.

El pingüino sonrió y se metió la capsula en el pico, pasándosela con un poco de agua. Tosió antes de hablar,

-Es cierto, tú trajiste la medicina. Gracias, -el lémur sonrió sin dar más respuesta, cuando iba a salir de la cueva, el pingüino volvió a hablarle.- Skipper me dijo que Julien había sido quien... –dejó la frase a medias y Maurice se detuvo un instante con mirada triste.

-Lo siento, -escupió en un susurro.

-Está bien, supongo que no es fácil controlarlo. En realidad, Skipper estabas más molesto que yo.

Maurice recuperó su nostálgica sonrisa, aliviado, pues había pensado que de todos los pingüinos -y con el carácter que tenía cada uno- , Kowalski sería el que más enojado estaría. Finalmente salió de la cueva y a los pocos minutos el pingüino volvió a dormir. Fuera de la cueva, Skipper, Rico y Cabo habían acabado de aletear y el líder había ordenado competir entre ellos en una carrera de deslizamiento, comentándoles misteriosamente que lo necesitarían.

Maurice tomó asiento a la sombra de un árbol, sobre una roca en la que al pie de esta se encontraba Mort con cara deprimida. Lo observó confundido y se acercó a él para hablar.

-¿Sigues deprimido? -preguntó Maurice, pero no necesitó respuesta, la expresión de Mort ya se lo había dicho con un claro si.

El Aye-aye ya no supo que más decir, no era muy bueno consolando o diciendo palabras de ánimo, así que solo se quedó callado a lado de su amigo. A veces, eso era lo que alguien necesitaba para sentirse mejor, pero no era el caso de Mort. Para su suerte, Cabo los observaba desde lejos, de pronto, Skipper lo reprendió por no estar haciendo el entrenamiento.

-¡Ponte en acción, soldado! ¡Quedarte parado no te preparará para nada! -exclamó Skipper algo exaltado.

-Ah, Skipper...me preguntaba si... -Cabo vaciló antes de pedir lo que quería.- ¿podría hablar con Mort por un momento?

Skipper dudó un segundo antes de negarle su petición a Cabo, y en eso echó un vistazo al pequeño lémur, quien yacía cabizbajo y abrazando su cola. Incluso él sabía que Mort hacía eso cuando estaba triste o asustado, y estaba seguro que ahora lo hacía por la primera razón. Observó detenidamente su mirada, no se enteró como, pero pudo ver que Mort se sentía igual que él la noche en que Maurice había traído las medicinas y le había recordado lo mal que se encontraba Kowalski. Reprimió una sonrisa y solo contestó un "hazlo rápido" a Cabo que se apresuró felizmente.

Mientras caminaba, Cabo tambien se sintió identificado con Mort. Él y sus compañeros habían visto a Kowalski al borde de la muerte, si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Maurice, quien sabe que hubiera pasado. Y los dos lémures habían tenido que abandonar a su rey con los despiadados osos polares sin saber que llegaría a pasar con él.

Llegó donde Mort y solo tuvo que dedicarle una mirada a Maurice para que este entendiera que quería que los dejase solos. El Aye-aye volvió a lo alto de la roca y Cabo ocupó su lugar junto al pequeño lémur, a quien le colocó una aleta sobre el hombro. Había aprendido que eso ayudaba mucho cuando alguien estaba triste.

-No estés triste, Mort, -le pidió el pingüino atrayendo la atención del lémur ratón.- Los osos polares son amigos de Julien; ellos no le harán daño.

-No es por eso por lo que estoy triste, Cabo, -confesó Mort frunciendo un poco el ceño, había sonado mucho más serio de lo usual. Cabo no tuvo que preguntarle el motivo de su tristeza; Mort comenzó a hablar con mucha seriedad y nostalgia.- En Madagascar, el rey Julien siempre hablaba de sacrificios para los fosa, pero nunca llegó a hacer ninguno. Aunque sea un hablador, el rey era bueno, pero ahora...hizo que mataran al pingüino...

-El no hizo que mataran a nadie; Kowalski está vivo...aunque si frustró nuestro plan, je...

-¡El rey Julien es un traidor!...y yo tambien...

Cabo abrió el pico para decirle a Mort algo como "ánimo" o "todo estará bien, no te preocupes". Pero al final decidió decir algo más serio sonara como sonara.

-Escucha, Mort, -comenzó.- A veces cometemos errores; tú y Maurice lo hicieron al traicionarnos, y aunque llevemos las de perder contra los osos polares, jamás se traiciona a tus amigos. Y Julien tambien cometió ese error, además casi hizo que mataran a mi amigo, -frunció el ceño.- ¡realmente me molestó, pero...!, pero todos cometemos errores...

-¡Así es! -la voz de Skipper subió el tono de la conversación.- ¡Pero siempre puedes reivindicarte de tus errores, así que debemos aprender a perdonar! ¿Entiendes, ojos tristes?

-... -Mort se quedó boquiabierto, al igual que Cabo, observaba a Skipper con admiración. Se puso en pie con una sonrisa y ánimos renovados.- ¡Si!

Maurice tambien sonrió desde lo alto de la roca, mientras Mort fue hasta allí y se sentó sonriente a su lado. Cabo, aliviado, agradeció a Skipper haber ayudado y se reunió con Rico para seguir el entrenamiento. Su líder no se movió por unos segundos, y al fin bajó la vista disimuladamente.

-Soy todo un hipócrita, -susurró Skipper, reconociendo que no estaba dispuesto a perdonar a Julien.

* * *

La noche llegó.

Julien balbuceaba en sueños. Finalmente estos lo despertaron haciéndole abrir los ojos, vio en varias direcciones. Se hallaba solo en la cueva de verano, la fogata casi se apagaba y el frío ya le estaba afectando, antes Maurice se encargaba de mantener el fuego encendido, pero él se había ido. Se puso en pie observando la única rama llameante que quedaba. Sonrió nostálgico.

-Hace tanto que no muevo el bote...

Su cola empezó a moverse lentamente, como sin ánimos. El rey intentó menear el trasero, pero cayó de sentón de pronto. Eso le pasaba cuando estaba deprimido, y empezó a gimotear.

* * *

-¡Saltos de rana! ¡Saltos de rana! Como si fueran ranas.

Rico y Kowalski se colocaron uno frente al otro y agacharon sus espaldas hacia el frente. Cabo corrió hacia ellos, y en cada uno tomó impulso con sus aletas en sus espaldas y los saltó. Skipper tomó el tiempo mentalmente y asintió a Cabo arqueando una ceja, el joven tomó lugar detrás de Kowalski para que Rico se preparara para hacer los saltos de rana.

Maurice y Mort holgazaneaba cobijados por la sombra de un árbol, el clima estaba agradable, y ayer los pingüinos les habían conseguido algo de fruta comestible. A decir verdad, estar con ellos no era muy diferente a estar con los osos polares, exceptuando que con los pingüinos no tenían ninguna preocupación. En tanto, Rico terminó saltando a Kowalski y ocupó el lugar de éste luego que Skipper le dio la señal.

-¡Van muy bien, chicos! -comentó Skipper antes que Kowalski empezara.- Ok, terminamos contigo Kowalski. ¡Ahora!

Kowalski saltó a Cabo casi sin tomar impulso, rozándolo con su cola. Al saltar a Rico, sus aletas lo traicionaron y no le dieron el impulso necesario dejándolo caer. Sus pies golpearon la cara de Rico y terminó en el suelo bruscamente. Cabo lo observó extrañado mientras Rico le extendía una aleta para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Kowalski apenas se recuperaba del dolor. Por otro lado, Skipper no notaba nada inusual.

-¡No, Kowalski! ¡Se supone que caigas de pie!...o al menos como rana, -Maurice se puso en pie de repente con una rara expresión, a los pocos segundos dejó caer sus hombros y pensó algo. "Así que ya no sirven", suspiró y Skipper volvió a hablar.- Ok, no importa. ¡Solo repítelo y pasemos a lo siguiente!

-Skipper... -intervino Cabo, haciendo que el líder se acercara; él y Rico ya habían levantado a Kowalski casi teniéndolo que cargar.- No creo que pueda siquiera caminar...

-¿Qué? ¡Lémur! -gritó refiriéndose a Maurice.- ¿Tienes más de esa medicina milagrosa?

-No te molestes, -contestó Maurice.- La medicina ya no le funcionará más.

-¿Qué...?

-¡Skipper! -volvió a llamarlo Cabo.- ¡Kowalski está...!

El líder se apresuró a llegar donde su equipo, Kowalski tosía descontroladamente, escupiendo algo de sangre, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a vomitar. Todos lo observaban sorprendidos, incluso Maurice. Hace unos minutos se sentía tan bien y ahora...

Media hora pasó hasta que Kowalski dejó de toser y nuevamente la cortina de hojas había sido colgada a la mitad de la cueva. Rico y Cabo habían permanecido en pie delante de ésta, esperando noticias sobre el estado de su amigo convaleciente; hasta que Skipper salió. Sin embargo no dirigió sus primeras palabras a sus soldados, si no a Maurice.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que...la medicina ya no funciona? -Maurice esperó para hablar.

-La medicina que les di era más que nada un anestésico. Su amigo solo podía moverse porque no sentía dolor, -explicó en primer lugar.- Pero el efecto se pasaba muy rápido, solo funcionaría por unos días, luego su sistema lo rechazaría, lo cual ya pasó...

-Pero... ¿qué le ocurrirá?

-Bueno, las medicinas ya no sirven, y parece que siente mucho dolor...ahora tendrá que soportarlo y si lo logra...sobrevivirá...

Skipper negó con la cabeza sin poder procesar todo, atravesó la cortina siendo seguido por Maurice. El líder se dejó caer de sentón al lado de Kowalski quien respiraba con pesadez; igual que antes, yacía en la cama hecha a base de nieve y hojas. Maurice se apoyó contra la pared, observando a los pingüinos.

-Lo siento mucho, -murmuró el lémur con sombría mirada.- Debí decirles lo de la medicina antes, solo que no sabía que era tan fuerte como para hacerlos pensar que estaba recuperado. -Skipper no contestó, así que Maurice le extendió una botellita de plástico que había estado ocultando, dentro tenía el viscoso líquido de alguna planta.- Escucha, ¿por qué no le pones esto en las heridas?

-¡El no tomará más de tus medicinas! -espetó Skipper levantándose de golpe.

-Tranquilo, esto solo es un ungüento para las heridas, ayudará a que cicatricen más rápido.

El líder tomó la botellita entre sus aletas y solo la dejó al borde de la cama. Hizo una señal a Maurice para que saliera y observó a su compañero, su respiración disminuía.

* * *

Julien veía a lo lejos desde la entrada del refugio de los osos polares esperando que llegaran Marco y Lenny, quienes habían ido hace rato a buscar a Mort y Maurice. Ya al atardecer, vio como los osos aparecían apenas mostrándose como dos figuras negras, finalmente llegaron donde el rey y negaron con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no habían encontrado rastro de los lémures desaparecidos. Julien bajó la cabeza tristemente.

-¿Tampoco a Mort? -preguntó, lo último que había sabido de él era que lo había mandado a buscar a Marice.

-Ninguno de los dos, -contestó Lenny antes que Marco.

Lenny y Marco entraron a la cueva seguidos por Julien. Esperaban que comenzara con la lección de baile del día, pero en lugar de eso entró a la siguiente cueva donde lo perdieron de vista.

El cola anillada se recostó gimoteando y comenzó a acariciar su cola tristemente. Maurice se había ido, y ahora Mort tambien. Los osos polares eran divertidos, pero ellos eran quienes habían alejado sus amigos de él. Lanzó un gran suspiro abrazando sus piernas. Sabía que ahora sus amigos debían estar con los pingüinos. Volvió a suspirar.

**- o - Tres Días Después - o –**

Era de noche; los lémures dormían cobijados uno por el otro, mientras Rico hacia la guardia y Skipper velaba el sueño de Kowalski; había recordado sus propias palabras: "podría morir en cualquier momento. Mientras dormimos, o mañana mismo, y entonces solo sería un recuerdo". Pero el estaría ahí para encargarse que eso no pasara, aunque sus ojos y su mente se negaran.

Estaba tan cansado que no levantó su guardia cuando Cabo atravesó la cortina, se veía totalmente despierto pero triste. Le sonrió a Skipper en un intento de reconfortarlo, siendo guiado por Cabo, ambos salieron donde Rico y se sentaron, sonriéndole igual. Los tres vislumbraros las falsas estrellas en el cielo.

-No te preocupes, Skipper, -dijo Cabo.- Entre los tres nos ocuparemos de hacer la vigilancia y cuidar de Kowalski hasta que él se recupere. -Rico hizo un montón de ruidos divertidos dándole la razón a Cabo.

-Si... -Skipper desvió la vista de las estrellas para ver a sus compañeros.- y después saldremos todos juntos de aquí...

Sin saber como ni cuando, los tres se quedaron dormidos olvidándose de todo. A la mañana siguiente, Skipper fue el último en despertar. Se dirigió donde Kowalski, al llegar pudo ver a Cabo intentando escuchar el corazón de su compañero; de pronto el líder quiso retroceder, huir, salir corriendo de ahí y olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Lo que estaba pasando...

-Skipper...no lo escucho... -dijo Cabo, el líder se dio una bofetada para despertarse y se acercó a Kowalski, inclinándose sobre él.

-Tonterías, -dijo apretando una de las heridas del teniente. No sucedió nada.- Vamos, vamos... -volvió a apretar la herida, de nuevo no hubo efecto.- Kowalski... -lo hizo por tercera vez hasta abrir las puntadas, la sangre comenzó a brotar.- Kowalski... -ningún latido.

**Continuará...**

**Feliz Nochebuena chicos, y Feliz Navidad mañana, y recuerden, si ven al ladrón de casas rojo que deambula en estas fechas, ¡denúncienlo!**


	10. La Pesadilla de Todos

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes**_

**Lo siento chicos, me tardé un poco ¿uh? Olvidé por completo el fic hehe en fin ya no los aburro mas y les dejo leer.**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo X: La Pesadilla de Todos**

De pronto Skipper estaba en un terreno nevoso viendo las espaldas de Rico y Cabo cubriendo algo, sollozando. A lado suyo estaban los lémures con rostro consternado, viendo lo que el par de pingüinos ocultaban. Era de noche, Skipper dio unos pasos tartamudeando hasta llegar con sus compañeros quienes no le prestaron atención. El viento soplaba y el líder pudo ver lo que Rico y Cabo cubrían. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, no sabía si su expresión era de impacto u horror; allí, casi enterrado y solo con su cara y una aleta descubiertas, yacía Kowalski inerte.

-Ch-chicos... -logró articular Skipper.- ¿Qué es esto...?

Cabo se echó a llorar de repente antes que nadie pudiera escuchar a Skipper, mientras Rico le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza en consolación; el joven se obligó a parar.

-Lo siento, Skipper... -se disculpó Cabo por sus lágrimas, el líder no entendía nada. Sin embargo en su cabeza revoloteaba una frase, como si el mismo la hubiera dicho tiempo atrás: "No lloren".- No pude contenerme...Kowalski era...

-Kowalski, -pudo balbucear Rico mientras gimoteaba, tal vez con eso quiso decir algo en honor al teniente.

La cabeza de Skipper no asimilaba nada. ¿Su mente había sido borrada? No entendía nada, él era totalmente ajeno a la situación. Tartamudeó varias veces antes de decir algo, pero logró hacerlo antes que Rico cubriera con nieve el rostro de Kowalski.

-No, no...él no está...Kowalski aun no moría, estábamos haciendo que su corazón latiera...aun no, tenemos que...

-Ya no tiene caso, Skipper, -intervino Cabo con gimoteos.- Ya no tiene...

-¡N-no! No comprenden aun podemos, podemos... -su mente estaba en blanco, ¿qué podían hacer?, ¿acaso podían hacer algo? Al parecer la respuesta a esta última respuesta era un rotundo NO. Rico comenzó a juntar nieve mientras a Skipper la voz se le partía.- ¡No lo hagas Rico! ¿No íbamos a salir todos juntos...? ¡Cabo, él aun puede...! puede hacerlo...

Las aletas de Skipper sujetaban con fuerza al joven Cabo, quien dolido, retrocedió y se echó a llorar entre gritos. Skipper volvió la vista hacia la tumba, y Rico arrojó la nieve enterrando el rostro de Kowalski. Skipper ahogó un grito de terror.

* * *

-¡Skipper, reacciona! -al son de las palabras de Cabo, Maurice arrojó agua a la cara de Skipper, sacándolo de su trance.

Con temor y vacilante, el líder dirigió su vista hacia Kowalski quien respiraba entrecortadamente gracias a Rico que le había aplicado RCP. Intentó decir algo pero no supo que, así que solo retrocedió; le parecía que aun era ajeno a todo lo que pasaba. Quiso salir corriendo pero de pronto la aleta de Cabo sujetó la suya, deteniéndolo.

-¿Estás bien, Skipper?

-Cabo... -resolló Skipper con su voz partida.- Kowalski aun está vivo...aun puede, ¡aun puede hacerlo! -Cabo le sonrió con ternura intentando comprender lo que decía.

-Por supuesto que si.

Skipper sonrió aliviado aunque decepcionado, sus pensamientos jugaban con él, eso no debía pasarle a un líder. Volvió a sonreírle a su amigo y atravesó la cortina más tranquilo; estaba cansado de todo lo que había sucedido, si tan solo pudiera cerrar sus ojos un corto momento sin que los sueños o pesadillas lo atormentaran.

Pero aun sabiendo esto, se permitió recostarse notando como no podía con sus parpados y los dejó caer con pereza. Pasaron las horas, las que a Skipper le parecieron un minuto y volvió a abrir los ojos con lentitud, lo primero que vio fue a Cabo durmiendo de pie a la entrada de la cueva; al parecer él vigilaba o algo así. De pronto pudo escuchar su voz. Se acercó a él, esforzándose para escuchar el bajo tono en el que hablaba.

-Skipper, Rico...Kowalski... ¡no, no, no, no, no! -Cabo se cayó de lado retorciéndose violentamente.- Chicos... -el joven se veía nervioso, Skipper le colocó una aleta en el hombro para calmarlo; funcionó y Cabo siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

Lo siguiente que Skipper vio fue a Rico que tambien dormía, abrazado a una linterna, el líder se aproximó a él para tomarla y cuando lo hizo lo escuchó balbucear incoherencias. Por su tono de voz y su expresión, supo que tambien tenía una pesadilla. Finalmente terminó con su lengua colgando de su pico, Skipper tomó la linterna y colocó una de sus aletas en la cabeza de Rico, haciéndolo tranquilizar.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a atravesar la cortina donde todo se nubló, la oscuridad reinaba por lo que tuvo que encender la linterna; iluminó una de las paredes y luego la pasó por el lugar hasta dejar la luz sobre Kowalski, por primera vez desde hace tres días escuchó unos quejidos por parte de este. Se acercó.

Se dio cuenta que no era quejidos, si no balbuceos; hablaba dormido.

-Aja...ya puedo verla... -susurró Kowalski, en cuyo rostro, solo por un momento, Skipper pudo ver el fantasma de una sonrisa.- Cinco metros...

-Hmm, al menos alguien duerme por aquí, -murmuró Skipper iluminando las heridas de su compañero en busca de cualquier peculiaridad. Pronto se dio cuenta que el feliz sueño de Kowalski solo había sido el comienzo de la pesadilla; cuando él comenzó a sacudirse asustado.

-No, no...aléjense, es una trampa... -su débil sonrisa se desvaneció para dar paso a un ceño fruncido que reflejaba su miedo.- Cabo, Rico...Skip...resistan...

Parecía estar reprimiendo un grito, sus pies corrían en el aire casi pateando a Skipper, quien tuvo que retroceder un paso. Colocó sus aletas sobre los hombros de su teniente sin conseguir que se calmara. Su cabeza seguía negando lo que su sueño le mostraba.

-Aah, tú tambien tienes un mal sueño. Tranquilo, todos estamos bien, -logró que Kowalski dejara de patalear, pero su cabeza aun se sacudía. Le colocó una aleta en el pecho y pudo sentir su corazón acelerado.

-Skipper, despierta... -balbuceó Kowalski deteniéndose poco a poco.

-Aquí estoy, aquí. Cabo tambien, y Rico, -el pico de Skipper esbozó una cálida sonrisa. Finalmente la respiración de Kowalski volvió a la normalidad con un carraspeo.

El líder se separó de él y tomó asiento a su lado. Mientras lo veía dormir, él tambien cayó dormido. Fue una noche larga y sin sueños. Al amanecer despertó realmente descansado, apagó la linterna al ver que los rayos de un falso sol ya iluminaban la cueva, no podía ver tras la cortina, pero por el silencio que había - exceptuando los ronquidos - supo que los lémures y sus compañeros aun dormían.

Comenzó a frotar sus ojos para despertar por completo.

-¿Soy el primero en despertar, eh? -concluyó extrañado.

-El segundo, -corrigió una voz, Skipper descubrió sus ojos y observó hacia su compañero; Kowalski. Seguía acostado en la cama, pero despierto.- Llevo unas horas despierto, no puedo dormir.

-Ha, has estado durmiendo por cuatro días seguidos.

-¿Cuatro? -repitió sintiendo su cabeza punzar.- La semana ya pasó.

-Si...creo que tendremos que esperar un poco más.

El teniente trató de incorporarse sobre su aleta derecha, siempre pensando en dejar descansar la izquierda. Hasta el momento, no había evaluado con precisión la seriedad de sus heridas. Le tomó casi un minuto, pero lo logró luego de un par de gemidos, y entonces pudo ver claramente la expresión en la cara de su líder; estaba a punto de hablar pero se dio cuenta que no podía con el dolor. Volvió a recostarse.

-Te estás desesperando, ¿eh? -adivinó Kowalski con un tono gracioso. Skipper se avergonzó de lo transparente que estaba resultando ser.

-Si, algo así... -contestó sonriendo apenas.

-No puedes con el nuevo Skipper sobreprotector y paciente, cierto? -el líder se sobresaltó un poco; su teniente lo estaba leyendo como un libro abierto.

-Supongo que lo estoy...llevando un poco lejos, -rió.

Ambos rieron, y en ese instante Skipper pudo ver en los ojos de Kowalski lo que quería, sin necesidad de palabras. No estaba seguro. Pero se puso en pie lentamente y fue donde el costal, de él sacó la libreta y lápiz de su compañero. Sus ojos brillaron al ver las hojas arrancadas en la libreta, caminó hasta Kowalski nuevamente, y antes de colocar el lápiz en su aleta lo sentó apoyándolo contra la pared. Kowalski le sonrió en agradecimiento y tomó el lápiz con su aleta derecha.

Skipper levantó la libreta en una hoja en blanco, sosteniéndola frente a Kowalski, y él empezó a garabatear en ella.

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por sus reviews. ¡Mañana es el día antes de año nuevo! wooo! Que se la pasen bien, ¿se pasaron bien su navidad? Yo si hehe, en fin, nos leemos.**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ADELANTADO! (tengan cuidado de no pasarlo en una caja, eso trae mala suerte).**


	11. El Regreso de los Pinguinos

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Este es un cap que hice sin pensar xD Pero que sin saberlo sirvió para encaminar a los pingüinos, como diría, de vuelta a las andadas. Estoy contenta de como salió. Y bueno, luego de esto, sigue un cap que, si a mi me mata de aburrimiento, creo que más a ustedes. Como sea, disfruten.**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo XI: El Regreso de los Pingüinos**

Rico y Cabo habían salido por comida, cuando se fueron, Skipper continuaba al otro lado de la cortina sin dejarlos pasar.

Los dos pingüinos encontraron un agujero en el hielo, entraron por ahí al agua y comenzaron a pescar. Rico regurgitó una red y la extendió hacia Cabo, ambos la sujetaron por un lado cada uno comenzando a capturar a los peces.

Luego de un rato salieron a la superficie con la red llena; Rico salió primero, pero cuando Cabo intentó salir tras su compañero, él lo empujó dentro colocándole un pie sobre la cabeza. Sin entender, subió un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente para ver sobre la superficie. Se tragó sus propios gritos mientras Rico gruñía ferozmente a un oso polar bebé que paseaba por ahí. Observaba al pingüino curiosamente.

-Osito, -escupió Rico inclinando su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Levantó ambas cejas y sonrió ansiosamente.

La curiosidad del oso se convirtió en temor y retrocedió lentamente. Pero el pingüino era un maniaco, creyendo que debía defenderse a él y a Cabo, se arrojó sobre el oso polar aterrizando en su cabeza y comenzó a golpearle.

El oso soltó unos tiernos rugidos asustado, las lágrimas ya brotaban mientras sacudía su cabeza en un intento de tirar al pingüino; en tanto, Cabo veía desde la distancia, recordando lo que había pasado con Kowalski cuando había hecho eso. Finalmente, en un brusco movimiento, Rico cedió siendo arrojado hasta impactar contra un árbol nevado.

El oso polar salió corriendo aun con temor; él era solo una cría. En cuanto lo perdió de vista, el joven Cabo corrió hasta Rico, olvidándose de la red de pescado. Lo encontró inconsciente al pie del árbol.

-Rico, -lo llamó Cabo preocupado, su pico temblaba y su mirada se centraba cada vez más en el rostro de su amigo, esperando que mostrara algún atisbo de vida, cuando un fuerte respiro de éste lo delató.

-¡Booo! -exclamó el experto en armas, echándose a reír cuando Cabo retrocedió con un grito de sorpresa y su corazón a punto de reventar.

-¡Rico! -frunció el ceño, borrándole la sonrisa a su compañero.- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡No! ¡Me...! me preocupé...

Cabo dio media vuelta. Sus pasos lo llevaron a la red de pescados, Rico se levantó extrañado, sin moverse de su lugar. Es cierto que como un equipo de militares, no tenían porque hacer tantos chistes, pero aun así, su vida diaria era divertida junto con sus amigos. Veía como los pies del joven se resbalaban al intentar avanzar con el peso de la red.

-¡Vamos Rico! ¡Los osos polares vendrán en cualquier momento!

Rico fue hasta su compañero sin decir palabra, cuando llegó con él solo lo observó fijamente y sin expresión. Cabo no entendía hasta que Rico le sonrió, tomó uno de los pescados y se lo colocó sobre el pico, como si fuera un bigote. Era algo simple, pero con ello Cabo soltó una risilla.

Fue cuando notó que, desde que habían llegado allí, el único que había seguido siendo...el mismo era Rico.

-¡Pescado! -exclamó Rico sonriente, arrojó el pescado al aire y lo atrapó con el pico para comerlo.

Cabo volvió a reír al igual que Rico, este último finalmente tomó una parte de la red y juntos tiraron de ella.

* * *

-Deberían descansar un poco, -sugirió Maurice con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¡Negativo! -exclamó Skipper, él tambien sonreía viendo la velocidad con la que Kowalski dibujaba en su libreta, no se había detenido desde que había comenzado, y Skipper solo tenía que cambiar de hoja cada cierto tiempo.- ¡Estamos en algo grande! ¿Cómo vas Kowalski?

Finalmente, Kowalski detuvo el movimiento del lápiz, mostrando una satisfecha sonrisa. Subió la vista, sus ojos se conectaron a los de Skipper y abrió el pico para hablar.

-Está listo, Skipper, -dijo dejando caer su aleta.- Analicé toda la información que tenemos, supongo que no te importará correr algo de riesgo.

-¡Estás en lo cierto! -afirmó Skipper dándole vuelta a la libreta para sí. Dio vuelta a todas las páginas hasta llegar a la primera.

* * *

Su dedo se hundió en el pequeño montículo de nieve que había formado. Ahora mismo era lo más interesante que podía hacer; sin Mort ni Maurice, o dándole lecciones de baile a los osos polares, su vida en aquél refugio polar se había vuelto realmente aburrida.

Levantó la cabeza con un suspiro, frente a él, los osos polares jugaban a halar una cuerda divertidos, Julien apretó los puños con nostalgia. De pronto Marco se le acercó.

-Julien, -lo llamó Marco colocándose a su lado.- ¿Te encuentras bien? -el cola anillada solo contestó con un suspiro.- Escucha, Julien...tus amigos no aparecen, ya no lo harán... -Julien sintió una punzada en el pecho.- Lo más probable es que el resto de los osos se los hayan comido...

Julien desvió la vista, indignado. ¿Eso era alguna especie de consolación? No quiso imaginar como se hubiera sentido si no supiera que Mort y Maurice se encontraban sanos y salvos con los pingüinos. Pero, ¿cómo estaba tan seguro de esto? Hasta hace poco se refería a los pingüinos como "comida de osos polares", pero ahora estaba seguro que con ellos, sus amigos estarían bien. Sin embargo no terminaba de entender por que no se iba con ellos. Tal vez incluso él tenía un poco de vergüenza.

Sus cavilaciones se detuvieron al momento que sintió una pata rodeándole el cuello, sus ojos se posaron sobre un oso polar hembra a su izquierda que lo abrazaba tiernamente. En realidad, la única forma en que alguien podría notar que era una hembra, sería observando sus largas pestañas y su suave y sedoso pelaje; eso sin contar su femenina voz.

-¿Comerse a esos dos? ¿Quién tendría tan mal gusto? -comentó la hembra, a quien sinceramente le parecía que Julien era bien parecido.- Cuando aquí tenemos a un apuesto y elegante rey, -Julien no le discutió nada, con el rabillo del ojo vio como las mandíbulas de la hembra se cernían sobre su cabeza. No se alarmó, sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡Bernisse! -exclamó Marco mostrando todos sus colmillos, casi rugiendo. Esto fue lo único que sobresaltó al rey. Bernisse enseguida se apartó asustada.

-Solo estaba bromeando, -dijo ella nerviosa.

Marco aun la reprendía cuando al refugió entró un pequeño bebé creando conmoción, jadeaba asustado, buscando a sus padres, pero al primero que encontró fue a Marco.

-¡Marco! -lo llamó corriendo hacia el.- ¡No vas a creer lo que vi!

-¿Qué cosa, Sidney? -le preguntó el jefe levantándolo por el pellejo.

-¡Los pingüinos!

Los ojos de Marco parecieron saltar, y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al momento que soltó a Sidney. El pequeño cayó de sentón con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Lenny! -lo llamó Marco.- ¡Nos vamos a cazar pingüinos!, tú nos guiarás, niño.

Sidney asintió temeroso, se incorporó sobre sus cuatro patas y se dirigió a la salida seguido por los osos polares más viejos. De pronto Julien se metió en su camino con una expresión nerviosa.

-¡El pequeño solo está asustado! -exclamó el cola anillada sonriendo falsamente.- Solo imagina que...ve pingüinos, jeje...

-Los míos no imaginan cosas, -contestó Marco acercándose intimidantemente. Julien se hizo a un lado con la cabeza baja mientras Sidney le observaba cuidadosamente antes que Lenny le empujara para que siguiera.

* * *

Kowalski removió la venda de su estómago haciendo muecas al sentir el dolor, como deseaba que la milagrosa medicina de Maurice aun surtiera efecto. Dejó el sucio vendaje a un lado y vio las puntadas en su herida; hasta donde sabía, Skipper había sido quien se la había suturado, sonrió al darse cuenta de cuan mal lo había hecho su líder a pesar de haberse esforzado. Arrancó los puntos sorprendido de que no le doliese tanto como creía; una pequeña cantidad de sangre surgió pero enseguida se detuvo.

El pingüino vio a Rico a lado suyo; en cuanto él y Cabo habían vuelto, ambos corrieron hasta donde estaba Kowalski cuando supieron que había despertado, sin embargo Skipper enseguida se había llevado a Cabo consigo para seguir con el entrenamiento. Tambien llamó a Rico, pero Kowalski le había pedido que le dejara quedarse con él puesto que lo necesitaba.

-¿Puedes darme hilo y gasa? -pidió Kowalski sujetándose la herida. Rico regurgitó lo dicho, sonriéndole al terminar. Le gustaba ser útil.

Kowalski insertó el hilo en una gran aguja sin problemas. Sujetó la aguja con la aleta y el extremo del hilo con el pico al no poder hacerlo con su aleta izquierda; comenzó a cerrar la herida luego que Rico la limpió, al terminar colocó la gasa; hizo el mismo procedimiento con su aleta izquierda - la cual tuvo que volver a vendar por completo - y acto seguido volvió a ver a Rico.

-¿Tendrás de casualidad una férula?

Rico hizo saltar sus ojos y regurgitó una férula, sonrió al recordar la historia de cuando se había tragado eso. Kowalski suspiró y le echó un último vistazo a su aleta, asegurándose que necesitaría la férula; los colmillos de ese oso polar lo habían perjudicado más de lo que creía. Finalmente se colocó la férula y al instante sintió su aleta más pesada.

-Excelente, -dijo el teniente levantándose.- Ahora ya está mejor, -le sonrió a Rico esperando que este le diera la razón, pero él en cambio se encogió de hombros viendo lo mal que se veían sus heridas a pesar de ya haber sido tratadas.- ¿Tú que dices?

-¡Aleta! -escupió el experto en armas al notar que Kowalski se ladeaba hacia su izquierda por el peso muerto de su aleta herida; seguramente rota.

-No te preocupes, solo está un poco torcida. Con la férula me dará menos problemas.

-Hmm... ¿duele?

-... -Kowalski sonrió. Solo había estado preocupándose en recuperarse rápidamente para no retrasar al equipo sin saber que ellos se preocupaban por él al verlo forzarse más de lo debido y restándole seriedad de sus heridas.- Si, un poco.

-¡Descanso! ¡Kowalski descansa! -articuló apuntando la cama.

-No Rico. Lo que necesito ahora es aire fresco.

Rico se encogió de hombros siguiendo a su compañero hacia afuera.

* * *

-Ah, Skipper... -murmuró Cabo con dificultad.- ¿Hay alguna razón para que hagamos esto?

-¡Ejercicio de aletas soldado! Ejercicio de aletas.

Respondió Skipper. Ambos se encontraban uno al lado del otro, parados sobre sus aletas; Skipper se mantenía firme como un tronco, y Cabo lo había estado haciendo bien al principio, pero ahora se tambaleaba intentando inútilmente volver a equilibrarse. Finalmente el joven cayó sobre su espalda con un ruido sordo.

El líder suspiró y rápidamente tomó el tiempo de Cabo antes de volver a pararse sobre sus pies; no había sido tan malo. Observó como Cabo se ponía en pie un poco aturdido por el golpe que acababa de darse.

-¡Andando Cabo! ¡Lo haremos de nuevo! -ordenó Skipper ya con sus aletas tocando el piso. Cabo gimió en protesta, estaba a punto de inclinarse cuando algo lo distrajo.- ¡Vamos soldado, velocidad, velo...! ci... -entonces él vio lo que Cabo. Sonrió con suficiencia.- Hey, mira a quien tenemos aquí. Pensé que hoy no saldrías de la cama.

Kowalski le devolvió la sonrisa; caminaba lentamente hasta sus dos amigos, Rico le seguía aun con cierta preocupación en su expresión. Ambos llegaron hasta Skipper y Cabo.

-Al menos debo entrenar hoy, -contestó Kowalski una vez estuvo frente a su líder.

Skipper agrandó su sonrisa y abrió el pico para hablar, pero al momento su vista se fijó en la férula colocada en la aleta izquierda de Kowalski, la cual colgaba inmóvil haciéndole ladear su cuerpo. Sintió el impulso de querer retroceder, como si hubiera visto un rostro desfigurado; estaba siendo tan obvio. Kowalski no podría pararse sobre sus aletas así. Enseguida el teniente supo lo que Skipper miraba, bajó la cabeza un tanto deprimido. Quizás en verdad no debió salir de la cama.

-¿Necesito usar las aletas? –preguntó, sintiendo que _debía_ hacerlo. Skipper suspiró meditativamente mientras su vista observaba el cielo de plástico; tal vez podría cambiar un poco la rutina.

-No, -respondió firmemente, como si no hubiera pensado siquiera en la pregunta de Kowalski.- Puedes deslizarte, ¿cierto? -tambien había notado la herida que continuaba latente en su estómago.

-Si, -Kowalski le sonrió, todos se había dado cuenta que Skipper mentía, había sido tan transparente.

* * *

Kowalski se puso en pie una vez llegó al punto que Skipper había indicado como la meta, justo dos minutos después de que Rico había llegado. No había ganado a ninguno de sus tres compañeros, hasta el momento ya llevaban 16 carreras de deslizamiento hechas, pero en la primera fue cuando Skipper se dio cuenta que había hecho lo correcto al cambiar de ejercicio y Kowalski que había estado mal al pensar que podría seguir el paso del entrenamiento. Por un pequeño instante se preguntó si había pensado que Skipper sería más blando con él.

-De nuevo, Kowalski, -ordenó Skipper; sin expresión alguna.

¿Por qué habría pensado que Skipper se había ablandado?

_Te estás desesperando, ¿eh? No puedes con el nuevo Skipper sobreprotector y paciente, ¿cierto?_

Kowalski caminó jadeante hasta el punto de partida, siendo presa de un intenso dolor en su costado, la herida en él comenzaba a pesarle, creía que la tenía bajo control; definitivamente había estado equivocado al pensar que podría seguir el paso de los entrenamientos. Se detuvo a medio camino sujetándose la herida, Cabo pensó en ir a ayudarle, sin embargo Skipper le pasó una aleta por en frente para impedírselo.

-Kowalski, dije que vas de nuevo, -repitió Skipper más lentamente, agravando su voz.

Kowalski jadeó viendo con los ojos entrecerrados el ceño fruncido que Skipper le dedicaba. Ya no podía más, debía desistir.

-Lo siento, Skipper, -murmuró Kowalski bajando la vista.- Esto fue una mala idea.

-¿Qué? -pronunció Skipper, viéndolo alejarse en dirección a la cueva, enseguida se apresuró en alcanzarlo.- Wo wo, ¡no aceptaré insubordinación alguna! -el teniente agachó aun más la cabeza.- ¡Ningún soldado mío dejará a medias el entrenamiento!

-N-No tiene caso, Skipper...no puedo ganar a ninguno de ustedes...

Skipper no contestó. Cabo y Rico veían desde sus lugares a sus dos compañeros, cuando ellos dejaron de hablar se quedaron en silencio esperando ver lo que sucedería, simplemente observándolos. Skipper les dirigió una feroz mirada haciéndoles entender que volvieran al deslizamiento. Volvió su vista hacia Kowalski quien ya casi le daba la espalda. El líder lo jaló por la aleta para hacerlo voltear; entonces sus ojos se encontraron, y el ceño fruncido de Skipper tomó fuerza.

-¡Estamos en un entrenamiento, Kowalski! -dijo levantando una aleta como si quisiera mostrar su autoridad.- Entrenamos para mejorar; ¡y un entrenamiento no es quedarse tirado en cama! Si eso querías, no debiste haber venido.

El teniente se encogió de hombros y suspiró, todo lo que quería era no ver a los ojos a Skipper. De pronto empezó a hablar sin escuchar a su mente.

-Le estaba quitando importancia a mis heridas, yo... -volvió a suspirar.- Quería ser fuerte a la par de ustedes y no defraudarlos a pesar de estar así. Luego que yo fui quien te dijo que...volvieras a ser tu mismo...lo siento, Skipper, -el líder no contestó, tan solo cruzó sus aletas y levantó una ceja. Enseguida Kowalski concluyó que quería que siguiera hablando.- Siento retrasarlos...

Cuan equivocado había estado Kowalski; Skipper solo quería que se callara, y se lo hizo saber al darle una bofetada que lo mandó al piso, había sido una fuerte, sin contenerse. ¿Hace cuánto que no lo hacía? Los recuerdos del teniente lo llevaron hasta el día en que habían llegado allí.

Kowalski se tocó la mejilla gimiendo, él resistía las bofetadas de Skipper sin quejarse, pero esa le había hecho más daño a su maltrecho cuerpo que a su mejilla.

¿Cuántas aletas le habían extendido para ayudarlo? Y cuando vio la aleta de Skipper cernirse sobre él amenazantemente, con la pura intención de abofetearlo, fue como si sintiera nostalgia. ¿Hace cuánto que no era reprendido con las rudas palabras que solo Skipper podía decir?

Su mejilla comenzó a arder, ese dolor que hace tanto no sentía le hizo sonreír de medio lado; sonrisa que tuvo que quitar cuando su mirada se volvió a encontrar con la de Skipper.

-Arriba.

La voz de su líder lo levantó en un salto, se sentía tan vivo, fue como si por un momento todo lo que había dicho y el asunto de sus heridas hubieran quedado olvidados. Con su espalda derecha, Kowalski hizo lo posible para ver a Skipper a los ojos.

-Tengo un equipo de cuatro soldados, -comentó antes que nada Skipper, apuntando a Kowalski con su aleta justo al pecho.- Lo único que retrasará a mi equipo, es que uno de ustedes falte, -una sonrisa apareció en el pico de Skipper mientras levantaba sus cejas y colocaba sus aletas en su cintura con suficiencia. Kowalski le sonrió en señal de entendimiento, después de todo, volvían a ser los mismos.- Escucha, Kowalski. De ti lo que más necesito justo ahora no es tu fuerza. Es tu cerebro.

**Continuará...**

**Ya va a ser día de Reyes Magos, chicos. Espero sus zapatos no huelan mal xD sorry, sorry, chiste vulgar.**


	12. El Segundo Plan de Escape

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Chicos espero que les guste, aunque a mí me aburra.**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo XII: El Segundo Plan de Escape;el que no puede fallar**

-Despejado.

La afirmación de Cabo les dio luz verde a Skipper y Rico, quienes se deslizaron unos metros más adelante sobre el hielo, ambos se pararon uno frente al otro y Rico golpeó con su pico el hielo abriendo una gran grieta. Le sonrió a Skipper para esperar su aprobación; el líder observó la grieta y le asintió a su compañero. El experto en armas dejó escapar una carcajada y perforó el hielo con su pico hasta sacar un gran pedazo con forma de pared. Entre los tres pingüinos lo levantaron y comenzaron a transportarlo hasta apenas unos cuantos metros donde lo apilaron junto con otros trozos de hielo de igual tamaño.

-¿Cuánto más nos faltan? -preguntó Cabo sujetándose uno de sus pies con cansancio. Skipper dio vuelta a las hojas en la libreta de Kowalski.

-Cinco, -contestó Skipper colocando la libreta en el hoyo de un árbol; tomó nota mental para no olvidarla cuando volvieran a la cueva. Cabo suspiró comenzando a estirar sus pies para seguir el camino.- Pronto, chicos, no querrán que el hielo se derrita,- Rico y Cabo asintieron y los tres comenzaron a deslizarse con el más joven en la delantera.

* * *

Maurice rápidamente escaló el árbol que le había indicado Kowalski, avanzó por una rama de la que colgaban varias lianas, arrancó una con la ayuda de Mort y la extendió en el aire para que el pingüino la pudiera observar desde el piso. La mirada de Kowalski se centró en la planta revisándola cuidadosamente, antes de asentir le pidió a Maurice que dejara caer la liana; ésta cayó en frente suyo, cuando la tocó y tiró de ella pudo sonreír con seguridad.

-Está bien, -confirmó subiendo la voz para que el Aye-aye lo escuchara desde lo alto del árbol.- Baja unas cuantas más.

Maurice comenzó a arrancar las lianas de los árboles y se dio cuenta que los pingüinos no eran muy diferente del Rey Julien; ambos le daban ordenes sin decir "por favor". Arrancó un montón de lianas y se echó en el hombro la mayoría mientras Mort sujetaba el resto entre sus brazos. Los dos bajaron del árbol y se colocaron frente a Kowalski mostrándole las lianas. El pingüino estiró cada una de ellas revisándolas, desechó algunas y al final, las restantes se las echó al hombro.

-Serán suficientes, -dijo girando en dirección contraria, al caminar tomó un lápiz y hoja que estaban debajo de su aleta herida, al menos apretándola contra su cuerpo podía sostener objetos, a pesar de tener la férula. Tomó el lápiz con su pico y tachó con pequeña dificultad las cuerdas de su lista; esa pequeña hoja de papel era lo único que Skipper le había dejado.- Muy bien, ahora necesito rocas. Muchas.

El Aye-aye reprimió un quejido a sabiendas que él y Mort deberían cargar dichas rocas.

* * *

El pequeño oso polar avanzó cautelosamente por el bosque, era extraño, él era quien tenía miedo que los pingüinos los atacaran en cualquier momento. En realidad, nunca había comido ninguno, los osos polares eran un grupo grande y cada vez crecían más, por lo que los más pequeños debían comer pescado a causa de no poder pelear por lo único vivo que - en contadas ocasiones - había: pingüinos.

Acercó su nariz al piso oliendo una especie de rastro, observó a su derecha, donde había un camino de hielo, y acto seguido miró hacia el frente, donde el camino en cambio era de tierra. Se quedó pensando por un momento.

-¿Por dónde Sidney? -preguntó Marco apresurándolo.

La cría continuó dudando por breves segundos, pero que Lenny y Marco pasaron impacientes.

-Al frente, -dijo finalmente Sidney sin expresión en su rostro. Los osos polares más viejos asintieron, yendo en aquella dirección.

* * *

Rico forcejeó con toda su fuerza contra el gran trozo de hielo que acababa de perforar del piso, la forma de este se había atorado con el hueco en el piso al haberlo extraído de forma incorrecta. Skipper tomó la parte superior de la pared de hielo y comenzó a tirar de ella. Luego de muchos intentos, el líder se detuvo y se rascó la cabeza pensando en que hacer. Colocó su aleta en su barbilla en silencio, mientras Rico continuaba empujando hacia afuera la pared de hielo. Finalmente Skipper sonrió y saltó sobre ésta, el experto en armas lo observó con curiosidad.

-¡Ven aquí Rico! -le ordenó Skipper, su soldado le obedeció al momento y llegó a su lado.- Salta conmigo.

Comenzó una cuenta regresiva, y al decir YA los pingüinos comenzaron a saltar coordinadamente; luego de tres saltos, la pared de hielo comenzó a ceder, pero muy lentamente.

* * *

Las patas de Lenny y Marco eran veloces, corrían a una velocidad que Sidney solo igualaría en muchos años. Ahora el pequeño corría tras ellos jadeante, en un vano intento por alcanzarlos; nunca podría.

-¿Es derecho,Sidney? -gritó Marco. Su voz se escuchaba lejana para Sidney, pero al escuchar el débil grito, aun jadeando, pudo contestar.

-¡Si!

Marco simplemente escuchó un murmullo, pero al hacerlo aceleró el paso junto con Lenny, quien lamía los espacios en su boca donde le faltaban unos dientes. Como esperaba encontrarse con el pingüino del bate otra vez, o en su defecto al menos comer el cadáver del pingüino que se había montado en su cabeza - si lo encontraba-. El jefe no tenía a ningún pingüino especialmente en la mira, pero en parte él tambien quería vérselas con el líder: Skipper, después de todo él era el único con el que había dialogado.

A los dos osos polares comenzaron a colgarles las lenguas. Mientras, Sidney ya simplemente era parte del polvo de ellos.

* * *

-¡Con fuerza!

Al son de la voz de Skipper, los pingüinos -Cabo tambien se había unido- saltaron lo más alto que pudieron y finalmente echaron la pared de hielo abajo logrando separarla del piso. Los tres cayeron con un ruido brusco, y al ponerse de pie chocaron aletas mientras comenzaban a levantar la pared de hielo para transportarla. El bosque se encontraba a unos metros más adelante. Conseguir ese trozo de hielo les había sido especialmente difícil y les había tomado más tiempo del programado por Skipper.

De pronto Cabo observó a su costado, observando un agujero en el suelo de hielo. Recordó entonces que ese era el lugar de donde él y Rico habían pescado anteriormente; donde se habían encontrado con el pequeño oso polar bebé.

* * *

Los ojos de los osos polares se centraron únicamente en el camino delante suyo, esa era la única cosa que existía para ellos en ese momento. Pudieron ver el final del camino cerca, y los pasos o jadeos de Sidney ya no eran audibles para ellos. Los osos polares llegaron al final del camino casi resbalando, sin embargo lograron detenerse en seco. Para ver ansiosos lo que se les mostraba en el lugar que habían llegado.

Entonces sus sonrisas se borraron e introdujeron sus lenguas en sus bocas nuevamente. Con decepción, vieron el lugar vacío, de hecho era simplemente el término de la isla, donde se veía una pared de plástico. Marco rugió, ver esas paredes le recordaba que estaba encerrado: sin salida. ¿Por qué le había tocado vivir eso a él? Él era un oso polar, debería estar en el Polo Norte. Retrocedió furioso, ni siquiera había encontrado a los pingüinos. Enseguida se volteó hacia el camino de donde apenas llegaba Sidney sin aliento.

-¡No hay nada aquí! -le reprochó acercándose al pequeño, este saltó con susto.

-¡Juro que estaban aquí! -dijo Sidney, cuando estaba bajo presión, era mejor para mentir.- ¡Ellos pasaron caminando justo en frente de mi!

-¿Y por qué no los atacaste? -los ojos de Sidney se empezaron a humedecer. Los colmillos de Marco parecían querer devorarlo. Tal vez debería decirles el verdadero camino, estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando Lenny habló en su defensa.

-Vamos, Marco, -dijo tranqulizándolo.- Él no sabe nada de cazar, una de tus reglas es que los pequeños no coman pingüinos. O no alcanzaría para nosotros, -los ojos de Marco esta vez se centraron sobre su amigo, casi fulminándolo.

-Una de mis reglas no es que sean unos imbéciles...

El jefe pasó de largo a Sidney, quien temía que en cualquier momento le capturara con el hocico y lo comiera a él en lugar de a los pingüinos. Luego que Marco avanzó unos metros, Lenny le sonrió a Sidney quien le correspondió y ambos comenzaron a seguir a su jefe. Si había alguien a quien todos los osos polares le temieran, era a Marco, no sabían mucho de él. Al llegar ahí les había ayudado a sobrevivir y pronto lo habían nombrado su líder, pero aun no estaban seguros que no fuera capaz del canibalismo. Lenny y Sidney tragaron saliva al pensar en ello.

* * *

Rico, Cabo y Skipper reunieron las cinco paredes de hielo que les restaban y las apilaron con el resto, ahora el líder se preguntaba como las llevarían a la cueva con ellos. No podía hacer dos viajes, sin contar con lo peligroso que podía ser, para cuando lo hicieran las paredes de hielo ya estarían derretidas, o al menos en su mayoría. Tenía pensado hacer un congelador en la cueva, sería fácil con lo que había en la isla. Comenzó a pensar profundamente.

Observó a su izquierda el gran árbol, casi había olvidado la libreta de Kowalski, la tomó y vio el árbol en el cual la había escondido. Sonrió entonces.

-¡Rico!, arranca un pedazo de corteza. Que sea más grande que las paredes de hielo y consígueme unas ruedas. ¡Cabo!, consigue algo que sirva como cuerda.

El experto en armas enseguida arrancó el pedazo de corteza del árbol y regurgitó cuatro ruedas que habían pertenecido a un coche para niños, el tamaño las delataba. A los minutos, Cabo volvió con unas cuantas enredaderas y se las entregó a Skipper, este las observó cuidadosamente y sonrió en aprobación. Comenzó a atar las ruedas a la corteza, de tal forma que no tuvieran impedimento al avanzar, cuando estuvo firme y listo, colocó las paredes de hielo sobre el coche que había hecho. Al terminar, los pingüinos volvieron a chocar aletas orgullosos.

-Llevemos esto a la base, muchachos. Y más vale que nos demos prisa.

Los pasos de los pingüinos fueron firmes y veloces, por lo que rápidamente y sin problemas llegaron de vuelta a la cueva. Estaba vacía, todo estaba tal y como lo habían dejado; Kowalski y los lémures aun no volvían. Skipper tachó de la libreta de su teniente las paredes de hielo. Tomó una de estas y la levantó, su altura era igual a la de la cueva, por lo que encajaba perfectamente y se mantenía sola de pie; entre los tres comenzaron a armar el congelador que el líder había pensado.

* * *

Maurice vio a su espalda la carreta que él y Kowalski jalaban con las piedras encima. Había agradecido que al pingüino se le hubiera ocurrido hacerla para que transportar las rocas fuera una tarea más sencilla, aunque aun asó estas eran pesadas. Kowalski tachó de la lista las rocas, eso era todo lo que él tenía que conseguir para el plan de escape. Dedujo la hora en un santiamén, ya era tarde, pero si se apresuraba, podrían terminar la fase dos del plan hoy y mañana continuar con la tercera.

Pensando en esto, aceleró el paso.

* * *

Sus oídos podían escuchar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no sabía porque, pero no había pensado en nada desde que sus amigos se habían ido. No se entretenía en ningún momento y jamás pensaría en volver a darles clases de baile a los osos polares. Aunque estaba feliz de que estos no se hubieran deshecho de él por esa causa, tal vez no eran tan malos como todos los pintaban, pero aun así eran capaces de comerse a los pingüinos y hasta a sus amigos.

Y por supuesto, tambien miraba todo lo que pasaba en la cueva. Sus ojos se fijaron en la entrada de esta y observó a Marco, Lenny y Sidney entrar, el pequeño casi se derretía por la feroz mirada del jefe, a quien Lenny aun intentaba tranquilizar para que no perdiera el control. Solo había furia y decepción en la mirada de los osos polares, ¿no habían encontrado a los pingüinos? Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Julien al pensar en eso, se acercó con la fuerza y el entusiasmo que le habían estado faltando y se colocó frente a los osos ocultando su felicidad.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó juguetonamente. Como si no supiera la respuesta.

-Nada, -contestó Lenny adelantándose a Marco, quien parecía a punto de rugir en respuesta. Julien hizo saltar sus ojos, al menos debía hacer algo para expresar su felicidad.

Lenny y Marco lo pasaron de largo mientras este último rechistaba por el fracaso de su búsqueda. Nunca le había pasado que los pingüinos que les arrojaban sobrevivieran más de dos días, esta caza se estaba complicando más de lo que podía soportar.

En cuanto se percató que no le estaban mirando, Julien sonrió con alegría. Hasta hace un tiempo le hubiera alegrado que los osos polares hubieran devorado a los pingüinos, pero ahora la pérdida de Mort y Maurice le había hecho recapacitar. Soltó una pequeña carcajada casi inaudible y cerró sus grandes ojos para reír, al abrirlos se encontró con la curiosa - casi acusadora - mirada de Sidney. Estaba parado frente a él, sin dejar de verlo. Entonces en la cabeza del cola anillada comenzó a rondar un ¿porqué?

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews a leyva1130, jcmc-123, penguinsfan90 y LN. Son geniales chicos, casi más geniales que...yo.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Adios

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Un capítulo que, en lo personal me gusta mucho. Espero concuerden xD**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo XIII: Adios**

-¿Porqué no encontraron a los pingüinos? -preguntó Julien sin expresión alguna, había pensado que tal vez para ese entonces ellos ya habían abandonado el lugar, pero el rostro de Sidney le decía otra cosa.- ¿Porqué no les dijiste el lugar correcto?

El pequeño oso polar hizo ademán de querer retroceder. El lémur le había leído la mente, no. Su rostro le había contestado. Sidney vaciló por unos segundos, quería salir corriendo, pero antes que pudiera, Julien extendió un brazo en dirección suya para hacerlo detener. La cría entonces recuperó un poco de confianza y contestó a la pregunta.

-Vi que no querías que los encontraran...a los pingüinos.

El rey recordó la débil excusa que les había dado antes para que no fueran en busca de los pingüinos y al mismo tiempo de Mort y Maurice. Sonrió con la vista baja, y entonces la subió para ver cara a cara a Sidney. El pequeño lo observó sin entender. De pronto Julien se acercó lentamente, para que el pequeño no se asustara, con igual lentitud levantó su pata y la colocó en la cabeza del oso polar para acariciarlo. Este no se quejó o molestó.

-Gracias, -dijo Julien mostrándole una sincera y cálida sonrisa, el bebé le correspondió alegremente. Sin duda el lémur había estado en lo correcto: los osos polares no eran tan malos.

* * *

Ya anochecía, pero la tenue luz que les brindaba la linterna y la fogata les era suficiente para seguir trabajando.

Rico y Cabo sujetaban por un lado cada uno una de las paredes de hielo, mientras Skipper y Kowalski ataban la liana alrededor. Skipper hubiera preferido que Rico le ayudara con aquél trabajo en lugar de Kowalski, pero este era el único que sabía como atar la liana para que quedara firme de tal manera que el hielo fuera más resistente.

Finalmente anudaron las lianas y vieron su trabajo finalizado, o al menos en una de las paredes de hielo. Aun les quedaba una larga noche de trabajo. Pero estaba bien, pronto saldrían de ahí gracias a su arduo esfuerzo.

Rico y Cabo levantaron otra pared de hielo y la sujetaron frente a Skipper y Kowalski, ambos tomaron una de las lianas y la estiraron por completo para comenzar con el mismo procedimiento. Era largo, pero esa era la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Para su escape, todo debía ser perfecto.

La noche no les alcanzó a los pingüinos para terminar, para cuando amaneció, aun les quedaban tres paredes de hielo más, sin contar las cuatro que formaban parte del congelador que habían construido. Para cuando salió el sol - uno simulado, parte del experimento - los pingüinos eran simplemente bostezos, en especial Rico y Cabo, quienes dormitaban mientras sujetaban el hielo. Y Skipper y Kowalski hacían lo posible porque sus ataduras no perdieran fuerza y sus nudos fueran tan firmes como los primeros que habían hecho.

Cuando finalmente terminaron, ni les quedaban fuerzas para chocar aletas. Apenas si pudieron sonreír y se dejaron caer con cansancio. Skipper y Kowalski observaron sus aletas - este último solo la derecha - las cuales estaban casi rojas por el esfuerzo y sentían rígidas. Por otro lado, Rico y Cabo ya dormían acurrucados uno contra el otro en medio de la cueva. El líder y el teniente observaron a sus compañeros y acto seguido se vieron uno al otro; Skipper le hizo un saludo militar, a pesar de no poder sentir su aleta, y Kowalski hizo igual antes de recostarse completamente. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en un instante.

* * *

Skipper abrió los ojos, recordaba perfectamente cuanto habían trabajado. Sonrió con orgullo al ver las paredes de hielo en las que estaban atadas con firmeza las lianas. Se incorporó sobre sus aletas rápidamente, esa siesta le había hecho mucho bien, y al parecer todavía no era de tarde. En frente suyo aun descansaba Rico y Cabo abrazados, el único que estaba ausente era Kowalski. Se levantó y vio hacia afuera de la cueva; al salir se encontró con Kowalski atando una liana a una de las rocas que él y los lémures habían conseguido el día anterior. No en vano había estado durmiendo por tres días seguidos.

Se acercó a él, recordaba esa fase del plan. Sabía lo que seguía a continuación, luego que terminaran estarían listos para escapar de ahí. Se sentó junto a Kowalski y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que él. Ese trabajo les tomó hasta el atardecer, habían terminado antes gracias a que Rico y Cabo comenzaron a ayudarles hace poco.

Al acabar Skipper colocó las paredes de hielo y las rocas sobre la carreta y el coche que él y Kowalski habían armado. Comenzaron a jalarlas en dirección a la jungla, donde se adentraron rápidamente siendo guiados por el teniente. Avanzaron un largo tramo hasta llegar al centro de la jungla, Kowalski observó el amplio espacio del que disponían, enseguida su vista pasó a las paredes de hielo que sus compañeros transportaban en la carreta y el coche, sonrió mientras observaba la última fase del plan en su libreta. Luego de pensarlo un poco, hizo la señal a Skipper para hacerle saber que ahí estaría bien.

El trabajo que hicieron les llevó toda la tarde; volvieron a la cueva al anochecer. Al llegar se encontraban realmente cansados, Mort y Marice tambien habían ayudado con la fase del plan. Una vez que estuvieron dentro de la cueva todos, a excepción de Skipper y Kowalski, tomaron asiento. El teniente tachó la fase tres del plan en su libreta y rápidamente dibujo en cuatro hojas los pasos a seguir en el plan de escape, al terminar lo pegó en la pared y le entregó a Skipper una quinta hoja que mostraba las posiciones.

El líder observó cada una de estas y decidió a quien le tocaría cual en un par de minutos. Acto seguido volteó a ver a su equipo y a los lémures, quienes esperaban que dijera algo con impaciencia, la cual hacían todo lo posible por ocultar. Al final dobló la hoja en dos partes y colocó sus aletas tras su espalda, los pingüinos enseguida se pusieron en pie consciente que estaba a punto de comunicarles algo importante. Los lémures los imitaron.

-Hay cuatro posiciones a ocupar en nuestro plan de escape, muchachos, -dijo Skipper con voz firme, los pingüinos asintieron. Mort y Maurice simplemente escuchaban atentos pero sin entender del todo.- Retenedor, guiador, señuelo y atacante.

Cabo se estremeció al escuchar "señuelo". ¿Señuelo de esos temibles osos polares? Skipper prosiguió a decir que posición ocuparía cada uno.

-Retenedor: -comenzó mientras tachaba aquella posición.- ¡Rico y los lémures!

Mort no reaccionó en lo absoluto. En cambio Maurice se sorprendió un poco y levantó una ceja, sin embargo no pensó en ningún momento en quejarse con Skipper por haberlo incluido sin su permiso en el plan. No tenía tanta experiencia como el resto, pero debía servir de algo si él tambien quería escapar de la isla, además los pingüinos los habían aceptado luego de que los habían traicionado. Y finalmente, Rico hizo un saludo militar al escuchar su nombre y su posición.

Skipper continuó.

-Yo seré el guiador y el primer atacante, -tachó la posición de guiador más no la de atacante aun.- Señuelo: -Cabo giró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado, ya casi podía escuchar su nombre. Acercó su aleta lentamente a su frente.- Kowalski.

La aleta del joven se detuvo a medio camino mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía. Con el rabillo del ojo vio como Kowalski hacía un saludo militar al haber escuchado su nombre y posición sin mayor sorpresa; en la hoja de papel, Skipper ya había tachado señuelo. Cabo sacudió su cabeza. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él no era el señuelo? ¿Kowalski...?

-Segundo atacante, -la fuerte voz de su líder lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.- Cabo.

Este casi retrocedió. Skipper se deshizo de la hoja de papel y les permitió a todos retirarse, luego de esto se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva para comenzar a vigilar. Esa noche todos se turnarían para hacerlo ;el líder era el primero. El resto enseguida atravesó la improvisada cortina para ir hasta el final de la cueva, ahí era donde dormían para resguardarse del frío.

Cabo aun no se movía, ¿por qué nadie decía nada sobre esa extraña elección de posiciones que había hecho Skipper? Estaba en shock, ¿no se supone que él siempre era el señuelo? Su cabeza giró a todos lados en busca de alguien que le resolviera sus dudas. Fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Kowalski, pero al atravesar la cortina ya todos se encontraban dormidos. ¿Es que a todos les parecía normal esto? Volvió a la entrada de la cueva donde pudo ver a Skipper sentado con una linterna en la aleta.

Se aproximó con cautela.

-Ve a dormir, Cabo. Mañana necesitarás toda tu fuerza.

La voz de Skipper se escuchaba tan lejana para Cabo. Él solo caminaba vacilante hacia su líder, quien al ver que su soldado no lo había obedecido, se puso en pie y se dio media vuelta para retarlo de frente. Pero al ver su cara, se desmoronó y lo observó extrañado.

-¿Cabo?

El rostro del joven era casi desesperante, como un puchero pero mas triste, sus ojos humedecidos lograban calar a Skipper. El líder no tardó en adivinar la causa, solo tuvo que volver un poco atrás sobre sus palabras hasta el momento en que había dicho "señuelo". Por supuesto todos habían notado la expresión de Cabo en ese momento; sorprendido de saber que él no era el señuelo, sino Kowalski. Simplemente habían venido y le habían cambiado todo lo que él conocía como correcto.

Skipper esperó las palabras de Cabo pacientemente. Al ver que no tenía intención de hablar, él lo hizo.

-¿Que ocurre soldado? -preguntó, como si no supiera la respuesta a eso. Se giró para no verle la cara a Cabo, quien respondió la pregunta de su líder con otra.

-¿Por qué Kowalski es el señuelo? -pudo articular con la voz partida.- E-eso es peligroso... ¡y Kowalski está...!

-Herido, claro que lo sé. Es por eso que él es el señuelo, las posiciones fueron elegidas estratégicamente, y Kowalski es el que tiene menos fuerza, velocidad y resistencia por ahora. Las otras posiciones requieren al menos una de esas cosas.

Cabo llegó junto a su líder y lo vio de perfil. Skipper nisiquiera lo volteó a ver.

-¿Puedo cambiar de posición con Kowalski? -preguntó. Skipper giró los ojos, ¿no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho?

-No, -contestó sin dar lugar a dudas. No cambiaría su respuesta.

-La posición de señuelo es la mas peligrosa, lo sé, ¡lo he sido miles de veces! -reclamó Cabo, con las lagrimas ya brotando.

-Kowalski no se queja. Tú tampoco.

-¡No soy tan obediente como Kowalski! Y yo puedo ser el señuelo perfectamente, ¡no estoy herido!

-¡Cabo! -exclamó el líder con autoridad, el joven se calló al instante. Skipper se puso en pie amenazantemente y se colocó frente a Cabo, aunque no era casi nada la diferencia de altura entre los dos, ahora el líder le parecía a Cabo un gigante que le fruncía el ceño aterradoramente.- Mi deber es asegurar el éxito de las misiones, para ello te quiero a ti como atacante, y a Kowalski como señuelo, ¿entendiste?

¿El éxito de las misiones? ¿Entonces eso era todo lo que importaba sobre cualquier cosa? Incluso sobre la seguridad de sus amigos. Cierto que el plan era prioritariamente para escapar de la isla, pero, ¿a costa de la vida de uno de ellos? Cabo tambien frunció el ceño y apretó los puños mientras secaba sus lágrimas. No le permitiría verlo llorar luego de lo que había dicho. Se giró y le dio la espalda a Skipper preparado para alejarse, lo que lo detuvo fue la voz de Skipper que acababa de ablandarse.

Fue como un canto para él.

-Cabo, -su nombre fue pronunciado tan suave, como nunca nadie lo había dicho.- Tambien debes recordar que mi primer deber como líder siempre será procurar el bienestar de mis soldados. Siempre será mi primer deber.

Skipper sonrió, Cabo no pudo verlo pero sus palabras le hicieron sentir seguridad. Supo que el hecho de que Kowalski fuera el señuelo no era tan malo. Nuevamente las lagrimas se deslizaron lentamente por su rostro y él tambien sonrió.

* * *

Julien vio el fuego desvanecerse lentamente, la cueva en la que se encontraba se sumió en la completa oscuridad. El resto de los osos polares ya dormían en la cueva de al lado. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar, aunque no podía ver nada, pero sin embargo, sabía que la cueva estaba vacía. Salió por el agujero de la pared a la siguiente cueva, donde más bien el piso parecía solo pelaje de oso polar.

El lémur caminó lentamente y en silencio hasta la salida, fuera soplaba un frío viento, al llegar echó un último vistazo a todos los osos polares. Marco dormía frente al trono de hielo que se había construido cuando él y los lémures habían llegado a la cueva, con un permanente ceño fruncido en su rostro, sus ronquidos parecían bajos rugidos. Lenny se encontraba dormido a unos metros de su jefe, él no era nada ruidoso al dormir, ni un ronquido o alguna fuerte respiración, solo dormía y como tronco. Bernisse se encontraba abrazada con un oso polar macho, con él era con quien Julien la había visto mas cariñosa, tal vez tenían algo, lo más que sabía es que su nombre era Peter.

Y por último vio a Sidney, a quien su madre protegía con una pata sobre su espalda. El torso del pequeño subía y bajaba con cada suave respiración que este daba. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y Julien le sonrió de forma dulce antes de darle la espalda. Ya no podía seguir allí. Luego de su plática con Sidney sabía que en realidad le preocupaban Mort y Maurice, e incluso los pingüinos. No sabría si iría con ellos, o lo que haría, pero no se quedaría más con los osos polares.

Tomó un gran respiro y salió de la cueva sin pensárselo más.

* * *

La noche que pasaron los pingüinos y los lémures fue larga. No habían podido dormir bien, ese día escaparían de la isla. Les había parecido una eternidad el tiempo que habían estado allí y aun más con todo lo que habían vivido.

Apenas llegar habían visto a un oso polar devorar la cabeza de un pingüino y se habían convertido en sus presas. Los lémures los habían traicionado. Kowalski casi moría. Mort y Maurice habían vuelto de su lado y todos habían cambiado drásticamente sus personalidades. Y en ese momento no lo sabían, pero aun les faltaban muchas cosas por vivir en esa isla.

Maurice caminó hasta un árbol, en cuyas ramas se encontraba Mort sentado, sujetaba algo que no podía ver bien. El Aye-aye trepó el árbol hasta llegar donde su amigo y se sentó a su lado, observó lo que Mort tenía entre sus patas, lo veía con nostalgia. Era un coco con unas cuantas ramas y palos pegados y una cara dibujada, tardó un poco en hallarle forma aquello, pero al final pudo ver el parecido que tenía con el Rey Julien . Hizo saltar sus ojos al ver como su amigo se abrazaba al coco. Finalmente suspiró acercándose más a Mort.

-¿El Rey Julien no vendrá con nosotros? -Mort sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero aun así, debía hacerla.

Maurice no contestó y simplemente le colocó una pata en el hombro a Mort. Su mente le decía que NO pero en realidad deseaba darle una respuesta positiva a Mort. No estaba consciente que la verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta era un rotundo NO SÉ. El Aye-aye abrazó al pequeño por la espalda antes de bajar del árbol. Mort dejó el coco en la rama, no lo necesitaba para recordar al Rey Julien; ya estaban listos para partir.

* * *

Rico sujetó la red de pescado y Cabo comenzó a vaciarla en un agujero que ambos habían excavado. Al terminar rellenaron el hoyo con tierra y se sonrieron. Ya no necesitarían esos pescados, como había dicho Skipper en su primer plan de escape; el que había fracasado y no querían recordar la causa. Apartaron ese mal pensamiento de sus mentes y siguieron pensando en lo que pasaría ese día.

Como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, chocaron sus aletas y apresuraron el paso. Solo se habían alejado unos cuantos metros de la cueva, enseguida llegaron frente a esta y se colocaron a lado de Mort y Maurice quienes les sonrieron al verlos. Los pingüinos le dieron la espalda a la cueva, en la que Skipper y Kowalski aun seguían metidos; tras la cortina hecha de palmas.

* * *

Skipper removió la gasa de la herida de Kowalski y la observó. Quitó los puntos lentamente - Kowalski le había indicado como hacerlo -, la herida ya había comenzado a cicatrizar, era algo bueno para el tiempo que había pasado. Un poco de sangre brotó pero no se trataba de nada serio. El teniente le sonrió y extendió su aleta herida hacia él, en la cual estaba colocada la férula. El líder lo observó extrañado, pero comprendió lo que quería y le sujetó la aleta.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Skipper levantando ambas cejas. Kowalski asintió y el líder le quitó la férula viendo las vendas, su compañero aun seguía con la aleta extendida.- ¿No quieres quedarte con tu aleta vendada?

-No, solo es un peso innecesario, -contestó el teniente sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.- Solo asegúrate que Rico no olvide la férula, me la volveré a poner cuando salgamos de aquí.

Skipper le sonrió; es cierto, ese día saldrían de ahí. No necesitaban impedimentos que los retrasaran, las heridas podían esperar para más tarde. Finalmente Skipper retiró la venda y la arrojó al piso, observó los puntos en la aleta de Kowalski, esos nisiquiera él quiso remover. No podía esperar que ya hubieran cicatrizado, al menos sabía que eso no le molestaría en el escape.

Skipper se giró y tiró de la cortina la cual tanto les había servido. Logró hacerla caer y la arrojó sobre la cama improvisada, hecha a base de hojas de árboles y nieve. Ambas quedaron olvidadas al momento que los dos pingüinos las dejaron atrás al salir de la cueva. Afuera se encontraron con el resto quienes les sonrieron al verlos.

Kowalski se veía en mejor estado ahora que no estaba envuelto en vendas y sin férula alguna, solo se veían cicatrices y puntos. Ambos llegaron junto a sus dos compañeros y Skipper se colocó al frente. Ellos deberían deslizarse mientras los lémures los seguían desde los arboles.

El plan estaba hecho en torno al fracaso del plan anterior. Luego de tomar tantas precauciones y trabajar tan arduamente para que los osos polares no descubrieran siquiera que caminaban por esos lugares, y al final Kowalski había sido terriblemente herido, habían decidido que se dejarían de tanta seguridad. Esta vez seguirían el camino que quisieran, llamando la atención de todo oso polar que se les cruzara por el frente hasta atraer a la mayoría al centro de la jungla donde tenían algo preparado para ellos. Y esta vez, los detendrían.

* * *

Marco abrió los ojos con pereza, enseguida estos observaron todo el lugar en busca de cualquier anomalía. Un líder responsable debía hacer eso, ver si todo iba en orden. La mayoría de los osos polares dormían, algunos ya se habían levantado y platicaban cansinamente, aun se encontraban recostados. El jefe se puso en pie y caminó hasta el agujero en la pared de hielo, el que conectaba a la cueva siguiente donde habitaba Julien. Seguro todavía dormía.

Se asomó por el agujero, apenas si su cabeza cabía por este, así que solo colocó su ojo en frente. Recorrió la cueva entera con la vista ,no había señal de Julien. La fogata ya no estaba encendida, se había extinguido. Marco se erguió y miró el refugio examinándolo lentamente.

-¿Julien...? -murmuró, estaba sospechando algo raro.- ¡Bryan! -exclamó y enseguida un oso polar más bajo que él se le acercó. Era uno joven, y se le podía distinguir por sus grandes ojos bicolor. Uno era color miel y el otro azul.

-¿Me hablabas jefe? -contestó Bryan bostezando.

-¿Viste a Julien?

-¿Debería haberlo visto?

-¿No llegas tarde todas las noches? ¿No tienes una novia llamada Sam con la que la pasas en vela?

-Aah, si. Tú lo sabes todo, jefe. ¿Se lo dijiste a mis padres? -Marco simplemente rugió y Bryan continuó hablando.- Julien, ¿no? Lo vi saliendo de la cueva ayer, estaba muy raro. Lo llamé como cinco veces para pedirle que le enseñara a Sam como movía el bote, pero me ignoró y se fue corriendo. Luego se trepó a un árbol y ya no pude verlo. Que desconsiderado, ¿no crees? Pero, ¿por qué preguntas? ¿No está aquí?

El jefe no contestó, apartó a Bryan de su camino quien lo observó con rareza al ver su conducta. Marco fue hasta la entrada para ver el exterior, Julien no estaba por ninguna parte. Rugió ferozmente, no necesitaba ser adivino para saber que Julien los había traicionado. Claro, primero habían sido sus amigos que se habían ido con los pingüinos y ahora él. Por eso había estado tan raro estos días. Pero entonces, se le ocurrió algo; si encontraba a Julien, encontraba a los pingüinos.

Sonrió y rugió dentro de la cueva, su rugido hizo eco y todos los osos polares despertaron enseguida. Algunos se estremecieron y hasta saltaron del susto. Todos vieron a Marco con miedo en sus miradas, Sidney era el primero frente a él, e intentaba ocultarse tras los cuerpos de sus padres.

-¡Julien nos traicionó! -gritó el jefe mostrando todos sus colmillos y parte de sus encías.- ¡Él, Mort y Maurice se fueron con los malditos pingüinos! ¡Así que los encontraremos y nos lo comeremos a todos!

Todos los osos polares se pusieron en pie y fruncieron el ceño. Marco les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el exterior, todos lo seguían. Sidney ahogaba unos sollozos, eran tantos osos polares, y los pingüinos y los lémures solo eran siete. No tenían oportunidad.

-¡Buscaremos en toda la jungla! -continuó Marco sin bajar su tono de voz.- ¡Incluso en donde no hay hielo ni nieve, ni alimento! Antes que termine el día, los habremos almorzado!

La gran multitud de osos polares contestaron con un tremendo ¡SI! Marco comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, sus patas lo dirigieron inevitablemente hacia el centro de la jungla para comenzar la búsqueda desde el lugar que les sería más fácil. Todos los demás lo secundaron a excepción de Sidney. El pequeño se había quedado atrás con mirada preocupada en su rostro. Luego de un buen rato, comenzó a correr, pero en otra ruta.

* * *

-¿Están todos listos? -preguntó Skipper volteando a ver a cada uno de sus soldados y a los lémures.

Su vista se detuvo en Cabo al final y le levantó una ceja. Luego de su plática de ayer, y todo lo que había pasado en esa isla, Cabo estaba más apegado que nunca a sus amigos. Jamás desconfiaría de ellos, y mucho menos de Skipper.

El joven observó a Rico y Kowalski quienes le sonrieron. Nuevamente vio a Skipper y asintió con total seguridad. Estaba listo. Skipper agrandó su sonrisa y volvió la mirada al frente, en dirección a la jungla. Sólo eran unos metros hasta el centro de la jungla que se tendrían que deslizar, le echó un vistazo a la herida en el estómago de Kowalski y luego le miró a los ojos. El teniente asintió para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien y el líder le sonrió en respuesta.

Vio como los lémures trepaban el árbol más cercano para empezar el camino a la par con los pingüinos. Skipper suspiró dejando pasar unos segundos más antes de partir.

-¡Ya!

Y los cuatro pingüinos se deslizaron adentrándose en la jungla, mientras Mort y Maurice los seguían desde los arboles. Partieron exactamente a las 9:00 en punto, una hora antes que en el plan de escape anterior debido a que sabrían que esta vez les tomaría más tiempo que la vez pasada llegar hasta la trampilla de acceso de los humanos. Después de todo, el riesgo del nuevo plan lo implicaba.

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por sus reviews y eso, últimamente estoy publicando tan cansada por la maldita escuela jeje...en fin. Espero sigan leyendo muu. Whoa,una vaca voladora...**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**EL GRAN ESCAPE**


	14. El Gran Escape

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero estoy un poco atrasada en la escritura y por eso planeo tardarme un poco más en actualizar para poder ponerme al día en una oportunidad que tenga. Como sea, esas no son sus preocupaciones xD Ustedes están aquí por el capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo XIV: El Gran Escape**

Por supuesto que el plan de escape conllevaba riesgo al tener que enfrentarse a unos cuantos osos polares. Sin embargo, los pingüinos no sabían que la decisión que Julien había tomado la noche pasada les complicaría en gran medida las cosas.

* * *

Las patas de Marco se movían imponentemente sin detenerse un segundo, Lenny y Barney lo secundaba, y detrás de ellos les seguía el resto. Bryan, a pesar de ser joven, ya igualaba la velocidad de los osos polares más viejos, aunque aun le faltaba mucho para alcanzar a Marco, pero por supuesto, ahora se encontraba corriendo a la par con su novia; Sam. Después de todo, aun no estaba en edad para que le tocara ni una aleta de los pingüinos, y no le apetecía comer una bola de pelos como los lémures.

Bernisse y Peter tambien venían jugueteando en el camino. Y finalmente, Sidney era un recuerdo para cualquiera que lo conociera; no estaba por ninguna parte. Sus padres necesitaban comer un bocado de pingüino urgentemente y lo habían dejado a él olvidado. El pequeño se encontraba corriendo por otra ruta en busca de Julien para advertirle del peligro.

Solo rogaba encontrarlo antes que los otros.

De pronto, el movimiento de Marco se detuvo sin dar aviso, algunos de los osos cayeron al intentar frenar en seco mientras que los más rápidos lo lograron sin problemas ni necesidad de rozar a Marco, como Lenny y Barney. El jefe miró sobre su hombro, todos lo seguían. Si iban así, corriendo como uno solo, encontrar a los pingüinos y a los lémures no sería tan fácil como debería.

Se dio media vuelta y mostró cada uno de sus colmillos junto con un ceño fruncido al grupo.

-¡Sepárense! -ordenó Marco, el grupo solo esperó un poco más para escuchar como quería que se separaran.- ¡Quiero a los más rápidos conmigo!

Lenny y Barney se sonrieron con suficiencia y no se movieron del lado de Marco. Algunos otros osos polares tambien permanecieron a su lado, casi todos eran muy jovenes, mientras que la gran mayoría tomó direcciones diferentes en pequeños grupos. El jefe miró entonces con el rabillo del ojo a Bryan que se iba junto al grupo de su novia.

-¡Bryan! -lo llamó, parándole el corazón. El aludido se volteó hacia él lentamente.

-¿Si, jefe?

-Tú vas conmigo.

El joven jugueteó un poco con sus ojos hasta que vio como Marco perdía la paciencia.

-Oh vamos. No soy tan rápido, -dijo para escaparse de tener que ir en el mismo grupo que Marco.- Además, no cazaré algo que no puedo comer.

-Ya tienes edad, -lo corrigió Marco, por un momento los ojos de Bryan saltaron mientras imaginaba el sabor de un pingüino. Como deseaba comer algo vivo, luchar por su alimento, ser un verdadero oso polar. Sin darse cuenta su lengua comenzó a colgar.

-Voy contigo, jefe.

Sentenció finalmente con la boca haciéndosele agua. Sam lo observó con desdén mientras este salía corriendo al lado de Marco. Eran un grupo en total de 10 osos polares, y partieron a toda velocidad.

* * *

Cabo sintió la suave brisa golpear su rostro. Sus compañeros se deslizaban a su lado a igual velocidad, no iban tan rápido, no faltaba mucho para llegar al centro de la jungla y además debían ahorrar energías para lo que les esperaba allí.

Inconscientemente su vista se desvió hasta su izquierda, donde pudo ver una figura grande y blanca. Sonrió, cuan susto le habría dado ver un oso polar tan cerca antes, pero ahora sabía lo que debía hacer. Todo era parte del plan.

Se detuvo y silbó a todo volumen. Sus amigos lo esperaron, sabían lo que eso significaba. Entonces fue que el oso polar volteó hacia donde estaban los pingüinos, se trataba de un grupo pequeño de no más de cinco osos. Al verlos empezaron a correr en su dirección. Los pingüinos sonrieron; los lémures seguían saltando de un árbol a otro en dirección al centro de la jungla.

Cabo volteó a ver a su líder, todos veían como los osos polares se aproximaban. Skipper le colocó una aleta en el hombro a su soldado.

-Empezamos bien, Cabo, -comentó tirándose al suelo mientras empezaba a deslizarse lentamente. Su equipo lo imitó.- Y recuerden, muchachos. Somos más rápidos que ellos.

Los pingüinos avanzaron deslizándose con este pensamiento en mente, aun les faltaba un tramo para llegar al centro de la jungla, lo recorrían sin saber que los osos polares más veloces tambien se dirigían allí en sentido contrario. Y ahora ellos mismos atraían a un segundo grupo de osos polares.

Quizá no era solo un plan de escape, sino tambien de venganza.

Y llegaron al centro de la jungla. No sabían cuan complicado se iba a poner todo.

Unos pocos metros antes, Skipper ya podía divisar que algo andaba mal; figuras blancas se aproximaban en todas direcciones al lugar, ¿porqué tantos? Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Skipper no mostró mayor sorpresa o preocupación ante sus soldados. Fueran cuantos fueran, entre todos podrían con cualquier cosa.

Por otro lado, Marco no creyó lo que sus ojos le mostraron, a unos pocos metros delante de él y su grupo, se encontraban los pingüinos, esos que tanto quería saborear. Debían ser una ilusión, si, solo eso, y más lo creyó cuando dichos pingüinos desaparecieron justo cuando atravesaban el centro de la jungla. ¿A dónde se habían ido? El jefe volvió sobre sus pasos y se giró, entonces, pudo observar el centro de la jungla junto con su propio grupo y otro dos. Preguntándose por los pingüinos.

* * *

-Escucha Kowalski. Tu único trabajo como señuelo será confiar en nosotros. No dejaremos que ningún osito te toque.

Kowalski le devolvió la sonrisa a Skipper. Al parecer su trabajo como señuelo era fácil. Ahora se encontraban ocultos en las sombras con los lémures preparados para ocupar su posición desde lo alto de sus árboles. Cuando Kowalski saliera al exterior, a la vista de los osos polares, justo en el centro de la jungla; todo comenzaría.

Los osos polares continuaban ahí afuera, asechando. Soltaban pequeños rugidos cual gatos gruñendo rabiosos. Marco iba a la delantera, aproximándose al centro, a unos pasos de llegar vio como algo aparecía frente a él; un pingüino. Caminaba descuidadamente por el lugar, sin inmutarse por la presencia de todos esos osos polares; se detuvo frente a ellos. Marco sonrió.

Sin embargo, Lenny reaccionó primero. Conocía a ese pingüino, ¿aun seguía vivo? Al oso le causó gracia. Al parecer sus amigos pingüinos habían hecho un buen trabajo curándole las heridas.

Sus patas avanzaron con rebeldía hasta el centro de la jungla adelantándose a Marco quien lo siguió de cerca. Se abalanzó salvajemente sobre Kowalski; este ya había notado que venían por él dos grupos de osos polares, por delante y por atrás. No tenía que preocuparse.

Pudo sentir los colmillos del oso polar que se le acercaba por la espalda rozarle, incluso pudo jurar que la saliva de este le salpicó. Antes que pudiera dudar, los atacantes llegaron.

Primero salió Skipper columpiándose de una liana, él atacaría al oso polar que amenazaba a Kowalski por la espalda. Por sobre su hombro el teniente pudo ver como Skipper golpeaba con ambos pies al oso polar haciéndolo retroceder hasta dentro del centro de la jungla junto con su grupo. Kowalski sonrió y acto seguido volvió la vista al frente. Lenny aun se aproximaba a él, secundado por Marco, Barney, Bryan y otros más; ese grupo era el más peligroso. Sabía que no estaba sucediendo, pero casi sintió los colmillos de Lenny abrirle la piel por segunda vez; no estaba confiando, pero a pesar de ello, resistió el impulso de querer retroceder.

Sin duda Lenny se aproximó mas a Kowalski, pero justo en ese momento Cabo apareció columpiado de una liana. El joven pateó la cabeza de Lenny pero el oso no cedió, resistió varado en su posición a pocos metros del teniente sacudiendo su cabeza. Sin embargo, Cabo tampoco cedía y continuaba ejerciendo fuerza contra Lenny para hacerlo retroceder o al menos no dejarlo avanzar más. Finalmente, Lenny fue quien perdió.

Cayó de espaldas y su peso ocasionó que su grupo retrocediera hasta el centro de la jungla. Skipper entonces sonrió al ver que en el centro solo se encontraban ellos. Hizo una rápida señal con su aleta derecha, como si apuntara a algo en las alturas de los árboles, y de hecho así era.

Rico, Maurice y Mort captaron la señal rápidamente y salieron de su escondite. Bajaron a tierra firme al lado de los tres pingüinos sujetando cada uno una liana. Y con ellos bajaron varias paredes de hielo envueltas en lianas que bloquearon cualquier camino por el cual salir del centro de la jungla dejando a una gran cantidad de osos polares - incluyendo a los más veloces - atrapados. La única forma de salir era romper las paredes de hielo lo cual resultaba difícil, pero Marco y otros más ya intentaban hacer.

Todo lo que los lémures y los pingüinos podían hacer para evitar que los osos polares llegaran hasta ellos era aguantar sujetando las lianas para que las paredes no cedieran debido a la tremenda fuerza de los osos polares. Cabo y Skipper ya se habían sumado a Rico, Maurice y Mort para ayudarles a sujetar las lianas.

-¡Kowalski! -gritó Skipper a modo de orden. El teniente sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomó los extremos de cada liana y cada uno lo ató al árbol más cercano respectivamente con el nudo más resistente que pudo hacer. Una vez que terminó, asintió a sus amigos haciéndoselos saber. Los pingüinos y los lémures soltaron las lianas verificando que resistirían lo suficiente al menos para darles tiempo a alejarse un buen tramo.

Skipper terminó por asentir y se puso sobre su pecho para comenzar el camino.

-Andando.

La voz del líder les dio luz verde para avanzar con seguridad, dejando atrás el centro de la jungla.

-¡Maldita sea! -rezongó Marco arremetiendo contra una de las paredes de hielo sin causarle daño alguno.

-No les ocurre nada... -comentó Bryan desanimado, al parecer hoy no sería el día en que comería pingüino por primera vez.- No hay salida, jefe...

Marco se dio media vuelta fulminando con la mirada a Bryan quien se encogió de hombros con algo de temor. Finalmente el jefe levantó la vista hacia todos los osos polares que se encontraban con él atrapados, la mayoría había dejado de luchar por salir. Frunció el ceño y soltó un gran rugido furioso, esto hizo a todos estremecerse y comenzaron a prestarle atención.

-¡Saldremos de aquí a como dé lugar! Ahora todos, a empujar conmigo a mi señal. 1, 2, 3...¡YA!

Y una estampida de salvajes y furiosos osos polares arremetieron con toda su fuerza contra las paredes de hielo.

**Continuará...**

**Pues entonces ya saben, actualizaciones más tarde ^.^**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**¿NUEVOS ALIADOS?**


	15. ¿Nuevos Aliados?

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Antes que nada quiero disculparme porque el capítulo anterior,en el chapter navigation aparecía el capítulo titulado "¿nuevos aliados?" cuando en realidad se titulaba "el gran escape" xD**

**Este capítulo me parece algo tedioso,pero por alguna razón me gusta xD Pues en fin,preparense,porque a partir de aqui,nuevos aliados llegan ;)**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo XV: ¿Nuevos Aliados?**

-Empujen!

Con el grito de Marco vino un fuerte golpe contra las paredes de hielo por parte de los osos polares. Un fuerte sonido producto de este,pero que no logró hacer nada. Todos retrocedieron al darse cuenta.

-Empujen!

El segundo golpe de los osos fue con mas fuerza,el sonido de el hielo rompiendose se pudo escuchar para deleite de los osos polares,la mayoria sonrió satisfechos. Sin embargo eso no era suficiente para Marco quien rapidamente volvió a retroceder para embestir una vez mas contra las paredes de hielo.

-Empujen!

Y el tercer golpe fue el bueno,una pequeña parte del hielo se resquebrajó. Ningun oso polar - nisiquiera bebé - cabría por aquel hueco,pero no importa,Marco lo agrandaría.

Los osos polares ya volvían a retroceder para hacer ese hueco mas grande,pero se detuvieron al ver como su jefe intentaba infructuosamente pasar por ese pequeño hueco. Lenny se le acercó para intentar detenerlo.

-Eh,Marco,tranquilizate. Hay que tener paciencia,paciencia. -repetía mientras lo jalaba sin poder hacerlo desistir.- Debemos abrirlo mas,Marco!

El jefe pudo hacer que su cabeza atravezara el hueco,sentía su piel raspada por los picos en este. Antes que pudiera decir nada,Lenny vió como la fuerza de Marco comenzaba a hacer estragos en la pared de hielo que presentaba grietas que se iban extendiendo por toda la pared. Se rompía. Los asombrados ojos de Lenny y Bryan veían como su jefe pasaba con dificultad y molesto por el pequeño agujero;sus patas levantaba grandes cantidades de tierra debido a la fuerza con que las movía al intentar avanzar fuera de la prisión de hielo. De pronto sus miradas se volvieron en el terror cuando los picos de hielo comenzaron a rasgar la piel de Marco en su lomo haciendole sangrar.

Bryan comenzó a retroceder algo impactado.

Luego de haber hecho todo eso,el resto fue pan comido para Marco. Consiguió derrumbar la pared de hielo entera y salir al exterior;las manchas de sangre en su lomo seguían frescas,resbalando por sus costados. Movió su cabeza frenéticamente con su nariz pegada al suelo,intentaba seguir un rastro: el de los pinguinos. Finalmente pudo hacerlo y rugió al grupo de osos polares que aun no salían de la prisión de hielo,pero al oíñr el furioso rugido de su jefe comenzaron a atravezar el hueco de hielo como pudieron.

Bryan pasó a traves de el sin mayor problema debido a su tamaño y emprendió la carrera hacia la dirección por donde se habían ido los pinguinos,mientras que el resto de los osos tuvo que agacharse y encogerse para atravezar el hueco.

Al mismo tiempo todos siguieron el rastro de los pinguinos a toda velocidad,y a pesar que Marco fue el ultimo en emprender el camino,consiguió llegar al frente en unos segundos para guíar al grupo entero. Enseguida los osos polares mas veloces dejaron atras a los mas lentos,y mas adelante,los mas veloces entre los mas veloces tambien dejaron a estos atrás. Al final,al frente solo estaban Marco,Lenny,Barney y Bryan.

En ese momento ninguno de los bandos sabía - ni los pinguinos y lémures ni los osos polares - pero se encontraban mas cerca uno de otro de lo que pensaban.

* * *

Los pasos del cola anillada eran lentos y cansados,no era consciente de lo que sucedía en la isla ni lo que sucedería,a pesar que el había causado una buena parte de esto. Se detuvo en medio de un camino dando la espalda a un árbol,era tanto el silencio que no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió una sacudida en el suelo que pisaban sus patas.

Observó el suelo y acto seguido giró la mirada a donde venía el fuerte estruendo que parecía el de un temblor. Pudo ver a lo lejos una nube de tierra que se movía hacia él,cuando se acercó mas de la nube comenzaron a surgir figuras que se iban aclarando con un fuerte color blanco sucio. Su cuerpo entero tembló y sus ojos se abrieron como platos vacíos al identificarlos como los osos polares. Había quedado demasiado petrificado para hacer algo.

En un instante sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo empujó hasta detrás del árbol a su espalda y terminó en el suelo. Al poder abrir los ojos observó con dolor en su cuerpo debido al golpe una figura,esta se apoyaba con una pata sobre el pecho de Julien.

El cola anillada lo observó detenidamente,sorprendido.

* * *

-Kowalski! -lo llamó Skipper desde la delantera,no paraba de avanzar deslizandose.

-Hemos recorrido 20 kilometros! -dijo el aludido que se encontraba hasta atrás.

-Casi la mitad del camino. Sigan así,chicos.

Los lémures y el resto de los pinguinos lo escucharon y sonrieron sin bajar la velocidad en lo mas mínimo. Aunque se sentían alegres por el trabajo que habían realizado hasta ahora - que estaba bien hecho,porsupuesto - ,pero sin duda,no debían seguir así. O al menos por aquél camino.

Habían supuesto que aquella prisión de hielo que se las habían ingeniado para hacer y encerrar a los osos polares,sería suficiente para contenerlos. O que para cuando consiguieran salir,ellos estarían tan lejos que los osos polares ya no les podrían alcanzar. Habían supuesto mal. Luego de tanto,no habían aprendido que la furia podía ocasionar milagros,o en este caso,desgracias.

* * *

-¿Blanqu...? ¿Sidney?

Julien se las apañó para recordar el nombre del pequeño oso polar aunque lo había aprendido hasta hace poco,muy poco tiempo. El pequeño se encontraba sobre el rey jadeando repetidamente. Había logrado empujarlo fuera del camino de los osos polares segundos antes que lo aplastaran con sus veloces patas. Sidney abrió la boca para hablar,pero antes que pudiera Julien se le adelantó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porqué todos esos osos polares estaban tan apresurados? ¿Qué está sucediendo? -eran muchas las preguntas,pero,para suerte de Sidney,todas tenían una sola respuesta.

-Los pinguinos intentan escapar de nuevo... -jadeó.- están ocasionando un alboroto... -jadeó.- en especial porque los demas están alarmados... -jadeó.- porque te fuiste... -jadeó.- todo está hecho un caos...

Sidney continuó jadeando. El cola anillada se safó de debajo de su pata y se puso en pie. Se acercó al árbol y se sujetó de el,mientras veía al suelo,sabía que con los pinguinos,estaban Mort y Maurice. Su mirada parecía perdida,entrecerrandose lentamente. Nuevamente volvió a ver el camino por el que habían pasado los osos polares,las miles de huellas que habían dejado;sacudió su cabeza,y con ella la melancolica mirada que tenía intercambiandola por un ceño fruncido y una cara decidida.

Se volteó hacia Sidney y se le acercó con pasos grandes y fuertes.

-Te ordeno que ayudes a tu rey! -exclamó Julien levantando un dedo descaradamente y abriendo la mano para darle una pequeña bofetada al oso polar dejandolo sorprendido. Levantó una ceja;ese era el verdadero Julien.

-Eso no fue muy lindo. -comentó Sidney tocando su mejilla.

-¡No tenemos tiempo de linduras! Tenemos que salvar a los pinguinos!

Sidney sonrió. Para ese entonces Julien ya se había montado en la espalda de Sidney y esperaba que este emprendiera el camino.

-Quiero que vayas a toda marcha. -dijo el lémur dandole luz verde para que avanzara. Corrió lo mas rápido que podía sacudiendo a Julien sobre él.- ¡¿Puedes alcanzarlos?

-... -la respuesta de Sidney era sin duda un NO,pero entonces,un recuerdo pasó por su cabeza. Sonrió.- por el camino que van,se dirigen a las reservas de agua. Conozco un atajo.

El pequeño giró bruscamente hacia la izquierda y continuó corriendo por un camino angosto y empedrado. A lo lejos,Julien podía ver algo parecido a un galón gigantesco,al parecer lleno. No pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendido,aunque estuvieran en una situación seria,podía haber lugar para sorpresas.

* * *

Marco intentaba acelerar,pero no era posible correr mas rápido que los límites de los osos polares. Lenny iba casi a la par con su jefe,mientras Barney les secundaba y Bryan se encontraba al final del grupo jadeante. No tenía tanta condición como el resto,apenas si le gustaba correr,lo único que lo mantenía allí era el deseo de comer un pinguino.

Alzó la vista cansinamente,sus ojos bicolor se fijaron al frente entre parpadeos,casi borrosamente. Cuando su mirar se aclaró,se las arregló para sonreir con alegría. Solo un poco mas.

* * *

Skipper sonrió sin detenerse. Volvió la vista hacia atrás para ver a sus amigos seguirle el paso,ninguno faltaba y los lémures los seguían desde lo alto de los arboles. Miró al frente nuevamente y agrandó su sonrisa despreocupado.

Todo iba bien;con la brisa dandoles al rostro,toda su velocidad y sin enemigos a la vista,creían que todo iba bien. Todos sonrieron al mismo tiempo al igual que el líder. Si,pensaban que todo iba bien e iría bien,y al menos en lo segundo,se equivocaban.

El suelo comenzó a temblar como terremoto,se les dificultaba el deslizarse. Los lémures observaban,tambien los arboles habían comenzado a temblar de manera escalofriante. Finalmente a Maurice se le ocurrió mirar a sus espaldas y vió lo que había temido tanto;los osos polares los alcanzaban a una velocidad impresionante.

Y desgraciadamente,el elemento sorpresa les jugó una mala broma. Maurice alarmó a los pinguinos que los osos polares se aproximaban y estos en lugar de acelerar el paso lo habían bajado y todo para voltear a ver a los osos. Para cuando quisieron retomar el camino,ya no pudieron.

* * *

Skipper observó a lo lejos las figuras de los osos acercandose,hasta que finalmente estaban demasiado cerca para distingirlos. Podría decir que,cuando los osos polares llegaron a ellos,el pinguino líder tenía una de las patas de Marco frente a su rostro. Sus reflejos fueron fundamentales para esquivar el golpe que hubiera recibido,a pesar de no haber podido reaccionar y acelerar el paso cuando vió a sus enemigos aproximarse,al menos esta vez sería lo suficientemente veloz para mantenerse a salvo a él y a sus amigos.

Retrocedió y dió un gran salto logrando rebasar la altura de los osos polares. En el aire,pudo ver un poco mas allá a Kowalski que había implementado la misma técnica y se encontraba suspendido en el aire frente a su líder. El teniente se las arregló para saltar sobre la espalda de uno de los osos polares tan levemente que este ni lo notó. Skipper decidió seguir su ejemplo;ambos iban saltando sobre las espaldas de los osos sin ser notados. Debían conseguir restablecerse y encontrar un lugar en tierra firme donde pisar.

A lo lejos,no había señal de Cabo ni Rico. Lo que el líder si podía ver mientras avanzaba sobre las espaldas de los osos polares,era como algunos de estos arreaban contra el árbol del que Mort y Maurice se aferraban para no caer al caos que los osos causaban. Aunque estuviera lejos,Skipper notaba que a los lémures les costaba trabajo;y,antes que pudiera sentir el impulso de querer ayudarlos,ellos cedieron.

Skipper los vió caer y acto seguido desaparecer entre los cuerpos blancos. Cuando menos atención prestaba,Kowalski llegó a su lado y ambos se quedaron parados sobre la espalda de uno de los osos polares,observando con incertidumbre el lugar en donde los lémures habían desaparecido. De pronto,sintieron la espalda del oso moverse bruscamente.

Skipper bajó a vista y vió a la cara al oso polar.

Marco sonrió de oreja a oreja,mostrando todos sus colmillos y parte de sus encías. Sus grandes ojos acechaban a los pinguinos sobre su espalda que estaban a punto de caer debido al brusco movimiento que este había ocasionado para tal fin.

-No se pasen de listos,pinguinos. -escupió Marco con una voz profunda. Soltó una carcajada rasposa.- No escaparán esta vez.

El hocico de Marco se abrió,intentando pescar a los pinguinos con el. Skipper rápidamente jaló a Kowalski de una aleta y ambos fueron a parar al piso donde aterrizaron de pie. Y a continuación,hubo mas caos; Lenny tropezó con Marco haciendolo caer,el jefe dió vueltas sin parar contra los pinguinos que retrocedían con complicadas maniobras que hacían para no quedar aplastados. El cuerpo tirado de Lenny ocasionó que el resto de osos polares detrás de él - osea,todos - tropezaran y fueran a parar al suelo,y algunos rodaran por el lugar. Al intentar pararse solo causaban mas alboroto,una nube de tierra se había levantado ocultando a cualquiera que se encontrara dentro.

Y en todo ese caos,ni señal de Rico y Cabo o Mort y Maurice.

Pero finalmente,luego de varios minutos,vino la calma. La nube de tierra se esparció descubriendo la escena.

-Kowalski,situación. -murmuró Skipper a su teniente.

El pinguino mas alto recorrió el lugar con la vista,analizando todo con mucha atención para que no se le pasara nada por alto. Él y Skipper se encontraban espalda contra espalda,casi pegados a algo que parecía un galón de agua gigante y rodeados por los osos polares. Observó a Cabo que tosía bajo la pata de uno de los osos,quien le quitaba el aire.

El joven estaba cubierto de tierra y con algunas marcasde pisotones en todas partes. Rico estaba siendo sujetado por dos osos polares,el experto en armas se sacudía frenéticamente intentando liberarse. Maurice se encontraba en la misma situación que Cabo,y Mort ya estaba dentro de la boca de Barney utilizando un pedazo de rama para mantenerla abierta. El pequeño lémur sonreía ilusamente.

-Jiji,soy un bocadillo. -comentó Mort con voz juguetona mientras Barney intentaba cerrar la boca.

-Estamos rodeados,Skipper. -dijo Kowalski lentamente.- Estamos en desventaja,y tenemos a cuatro hombres capturados. No veo salida posible.

-...opciones. -preguntó Skipper casi sin querer. Entrecerró los ojos queriendo no ver la realidad. Kowalski suspiró mientras veía a los osos polares aproximarse a ellos con sus pesadas patas y enseñando los colmillos;se encogió de hombros.

-No hay opciones.

* * *

Julien bajó de la espalda de Sidney y se acercó con cautela al gran galón de agua temiendo que este se derramara sobre él y se ahogara en la inundación que eso ocasionaría. Cuando se sintió seguro posó una pata en el galón de agua.

-Es tan gigante. -susurró boquiabierto.

-Si que lo es. -intervino Sidney sonriente.- Pero no lo toques mucho,es muy sensible. -al oír esto,el cola anillada apartó su pata con desconfianza.- De cualquier forma,por aquí está el camino,ellos deben estar del otro lado del galón. Sigueme.

Julien pasó al lado del gran galón por un camino angosto donde había muchos arbustos,al poder salir de ellos,Sidney y Julien se agacharon para evitar ser vistos. El cola anillada ahogó un grito,con los ojos muy abiertos observó la escena delante de él.

Quiso salir corriendo a ayudar a sus amigos cuando vió en la situación en la que estaban;Maurice bajo la pata de uno de los osos polares y Mort dentro de la boca de uno,a - literalmente - un mordisco de ser comido. Apretó sus puños y acto seguido volteó a ver a los dos,y únicos pinguinos que estaban en pie: Skipper y Kowalski. Desde el lugar donde estaba,podía escuchar claramente lo que decían. Y porsupuesto,el silencio que había lo falicitaba.

-No hay opciones. -pudo escuchar decir a Kowalski tranquilamente,como si se estuviera rindiendo.

El cola anillada bajó la vista y frunció el ceño. No se molestó en avisarle a Sidney que tenía un plan,este apenas se dió cuenta cuando el lémur volvió a la parte trasera del galón de agua. Lo alcanzó en un segundo,a tiempo para ver como observaba fijamente el galón de agua.

-¡Estoy teniendo un maravilloso plan! -proclamó el rey sonriendo con lujuria. Sidney lo observó extrañado.

* * *

Skipper cerró los ojos,sus parpados se apretaban uno contra otro con fuerza. Su cerebro intentaba desesperadamente pensar en un plan. Su respiración se aceleraba,aunque no estuviera viendolos,sabía que los osos polares seguían ahí. Abrió los ojos,a esas alturas no se le había ocurrido nada que hacer. Los osos polares se aproximaban con Marco a la delantera;la boca haciendosele agua y mostrando todos sus amenazantes colmillos.

Skipper y Kowalski retrocedieron con pasos grandes siempre dandose la espalda. Los osos polares que retenían a Rico,Cabo,Mort y Maurice no se habían movido de su sitio,mientras Marco se encontraba cada vez mas cerca de los pinguinos. El líder y el teniente finalmente toparon contra el gran galón de agua. No había hacia donde escapar.

(En este punto en la historia,no me gustaría decir que los pinguinos y los lémures fueron atrapados por los osos polares y devorados lentamente,y afortunadamente,no debo decirlo.)

Skipper y Kowalski sintieron el gran galón de agua vibrar a sus espaldas. Luego,lo siguiente que pasó fue que escucharon un ruido parecido a un crujido proveniente del galón. Todos los presentes se distrajeron con el ruido y sus miradas fueron a parar inevitablemente en el galón de agua donde,en lo alto de este,había algo realmente curioso.

-¡Julien! -gritó Marco lo suficientemente alto para que el lémur que se encontraba sobre el galón lo escuchara.

Julien no hizo caso de la llamada del oso polar jefe y se limitó a sonreir con suficiencia. Tenía algo en la pata,un objeto filoso con el que golpeaba el gran galón;si hubieran estado mas cerca,los osos polares hubieran visto lo que sujetaba - una estaca de madera - y hubieran visto sus intenciones,entonces tal vez se hubieran hechado a correr. Sin embargo,no hubo tiempo para nada de eso. Julien perforó el galón de agua gigante y rapidamente se las arregló para agrandar el agujero lo suficiente para que esto fuera una fuga.

Skipper levantó la vista y se sorprendió.

-¡Cola ani...!

Fueron las ultimas palabras del líder antes que el agua lo arrastrara. Las acciones de Julien habían ocasionado un tsunami que había inundado todo el lugar arrastrando a los osos polares,los pinguinos y a los lémures;Sidney observaba todo lo acontecido desde un lugar seguro. Mientras tanto,el tsunami seguía arrastrando a todos kilometros allá...

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por sus reviews espero el cap les gustara,ahora contestaré preguntas del público :3**

**(leyva1130) que si el final está proximo? puede ser...pero puede ser que no! Espero este cap te haya hecho alguna idea de mas o menos cuantos problemas mas quedan para nuestros pinguinos antes de escapar.**

**(jcmc123) y bien? acertaste en cuanto a lo de los nuevos aliados? xD**

**tmb gracias a LN y penguinsfan90 por sus reviews :D no crean que les olvido. Hasta la próxima!**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**LUEGO DE LA INUNDACIÓN**

**PD. siento decirles que avancé muy poco en la escritura TODO este tiempo asi que los tiempos de espera no reducirán :(**


	16. Luego de la Inundación

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Ya es marzo,montón de gente! :D Pero bueno,no tengo nada mas que decir,asi que pasemos a por lo que están aquí.**

**Un capítulo fúnebre...o bueno,mas bien deprimente :( Pero no porque esté aburrido -o al menos no me lo parece-,sino por lo que sucede.**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo XVI: Luego de la Inundación**

El pinguino mas joven tosió un par de veces,y se extrañó al oír como aquél sonido hacia eco. Abrió los ojos,pero no vió la luz invadirlos;en cambio se encontró con una profunda oscuridad que no se diferenciaba de tener los ojos cerrados. Tan oscuro que no supo en donde estaba ni que alguien mas estaba frente a él. Tuvo que basarse en su voz - o mas exactamente,sus ruidos - para saber quien era ese alguien.

-¿Rico? -murmuró Cabo entrecerrando los ojos para ver la cara de su amigo,pero no sirvió de nada.

-Bwraawl bubu ah! -contestó el aludido zarandeandose. El hace ya rato que había despertado,ahora escuchar la voz de Cabo lo alegraba.

El joven sonrió,pero se preocupó al darse cuenta que,cuando Rico se movía,él tambien. No podía ver nada,pero podía tocar su alrededor,¿o no? Pues en realidad no,sus aletas estaban atrapadas,todo su cuerpo estaba apretado y Rico se encontraba en la misma situación. Ambos estaban cara a cara,totalmente empapados y al parecer en pocisión de rampa.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Cabo intentando safarse.

-¡'onco! -exclamó Rico sacudiendose;el menor de los pinguinos pudo oír algo parecido a un chapoteo,¿estaban cerca del agua? Bueno,al parecer solo Rico,ya que Cabo podía sentir el aire pasando por sus pies. Luego de mucho pensar,pudo descifrar lo que Rico había dicho.

-¿Un tronco?

Se dió cuenta que su supocisión no había estado tan mal,pues ahora que lo sabía,parecía totalmente ser un tronco. Y lo era;un tronco en el que estaban atrapados Rico y él con sus pies saliendo por los extremos cada uno. El tronco estaba inclinado como si fuera una rampa,con el extremo en el que estaba Rico sobre el agua.

Cabo volvió a intentar safarse pero en su lugar consiguió que el tronco bajara un poco mas. Se detuvo al instante,pero el tronco seguía bajando lentamente al agua;Rico ya podía sentir el agua en la punta de sus aletas. Ambos comenzaron a sudar.

-Undo!

Rico tenía razón. Se hundían.

* * *

Maurice abrió los ojos con pesadez,había aguantado a Mort por la cola en lo que la inundación había pasado,así no se separarían. Se incorporó sobre sus patas y soltó a Mort que aun se encontraba inconsciente. Se sacudió y vió a los alrededores;sus patas húmedas le dijeron que el agua aun no se iba por completo,esta aun le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Tenía unos golpes en el abdomen que realmente dolían,pero por suerte no pasaban de moretones.

Se pasó un dedo por la barbilla y comenzó a meditar la situación: él y Mort se habían separado de los pinguinos,ahora la incógnita era ¿cómo se reunirían nuevamente con ellos?,¿estarían bien?,¿cómo evitarían en todo su camino a los osos polares? Decuerdo,eran muchas incógnitas.

Levantó la vista y vió a lo lejos. Lo que vió lo dejó boquiabierto.

-¿Julien?

Julien galopaba sobre Sidney,aferrandose a su pelaje como si este fueran riendas. Con el potente ruido del golpe de las patas de Sidney,porsupuesto que la débil voz de Maurice no fue escuchada nisiquiera como un suspiro. Cuando menos pensó,su rey y el oso polar se encontraban ya a un metros de distancia habiendole dejado como parte de su polvo.

Y Maurice,solo pudo repetirse.

-¿Julien?

* * *

Abrió los ojos que le pesaban,enseguida sintió una punzada en la cabeza y los volvió a cerrar. Con un movimiento forzado llevó su aleta hasta su nuca en la que descubrió un gran chichón que parecía palpitar,finalmente el dolor cedió un poco y Kowalski fue capaz de abrir los ojos descubriendo que se encontraba sobre su líder.

Con trabajo se bajó de él y cayó en el agua salpicando a Skipper;le dolía todo el cuerpo. El líder continuaba inconsciente,flotando inerte en el agua,con una pequeña porción de sangre bajo su cabeza que había teñido el agua de carmesí.

Kowalski nadó hasta él entre jadeos y lo llevó hasta las raíces de un árbol donde ambos se quedaron sentados sin moverse mas. Con la vista,el teniente empezó a ver el lugar en el que se encontraban. Era una parte de la isla que estaba nevada;las copas de los arboles,en lugar de hojas,tenían picos de hielo en sus ramas. A sus costados estaba una pared de plástico: el termino de la isla,en la cual había embarrada sangre de pinguino.

Era obvio que la inundación los había arrastrado hasta allí y les había ocasionado las heridas y golpes que tenían. Kowalski miró la sangre detenidamente,era demasiada para ser solo de Skipper. Por lo que podía ver su herida era mas que nada superficial,casi solo un fuerte golpe;el sangrado no tardaba en parar y ademas la mayoría de la sangre se había quedado flotando en el agua.

El mas alto bajó la vista descubriendo la herida en su estómago abierta,la sangre salía sin control e iba mesclandoze con el agua. Suspiró y aseguró a Skipper bajo su aleta para que no se le fuera a resbalar e irse al agua.

**SITUACIÓN GENERAL.**

**RICO Y CABO: ATRAPADOS EN UN TRONCO. A PUNTO DE AHOGARSE.**

**MORT Y MAURICE: PERDIDOS. SIN SABER QUE HACER Y CONFUNDIDOS.**

**JULIEN Y SIDNEY: AVANZANDO EN DIRECCIÓN DESCONOCIDA.**

**SKIPPER Y KOWALSKI: HERIDOS CON POSIBILIDAD DE MUERTE_**

-... -Kowalski cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar profundamente.- siempre hay opciones,siempre hay opciones... -su cabeza maquinaba un plan,pero no a la velocidad de siempre.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y bajó la vista. Sobre su pecho,avistó el hilo que había servido para cerrar su herida;era bastante,debido a que su herida era muy grande. Nuevamente cerró los ojos.

* * *

**- o - Zoológico de Central Park - o -**

-Y a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por saber su paradero,no hemos descubierto nada. - sentenció Mason con mirada triste.

Los animales del zoo comenzaron a retirarse del almacén,Phil y Mason esperaban pacientemente a que cada uno se fuera a sus habitats para ellos poder partir. Antes que todos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos,Marlene alzó la voz para decir algo que había estado pensando durante toda la reunión.

-¡E-Esperen! - exclamó Marlene levantando ambos brazos,en su rostro se podía ver la preocupación por los pinguinos,y hasta por los lémures.- ¿Saben...si los lémures fueron trasladados?

-Hmm... -Mason abrió los ojos de par en par.- es cierto,Skipper había estado hablando sobre el mal comportamiento de los lémures y hasta de un posible traslado,Phil...

El aludido comenzó a oprimir teclas en la computadora - al final,habían logrado burlar el sistema (aunque quien no puede) - en la pantalla apareció una foto de los lémures y abajo algo escrito. Phil lo empezó a leer con rapidez.

-¿Y bien? -lo interrumpió Mason luego de un rato.- ¿Fueron trasladados? - Phil asintió con la cabeza.- ¿a dónde?

El chimpancé volvió a leer la ultima parte del escrito y a continuación hizo dos señas con las manos a su compañero. Mason se apresuró a traducir para el resto de los animales que ya habían regresado a la oficina del zoo. Su expresión mostraba desconcierto.

-¿Europa...? - murmuró,pero todos los presentes pudieron oirlo.

-Has dicho Europa,tío? - preguntó Marlene imitando el acento y forma de hablar de los españoles. No pudo evitar pensar en la guitarra española.

-Los lémures fueron trasladados a Europa hace dos semanas. -reiteró.- ¿crees que Skipper y los otros...?

-Fueron a rescatarlos.

* * *

**- o - Laboratorio del Experimento sobre "Osos Polares y Pinguinos" - o -**

-Que raro... -comentó un hombre vestido con bata blanca.

-¿El qué? -preguntó otro vestido igual,con grandes orejas y alto.

-Mira el detector,tio. -el orejón se acercó para observar.- Sigue detectando pesos de menos de 10 kilos,¿los osos polares no deberíais haberse comido a esos pinguinos y los lémures ya?

-Qué va! Esa cosa se habrá roto.

-Si creo que es eso...no hemos visto a esos aparecerse por las cámaras.

* * *

-No te preocupes,Rico. -intentaba tranquilizarlo Cabo. Su compañero intentaba desesperadamente safarse del tronco,el nivel del agua había subido hasta alcanzar sus hombros,pronto llegaría a su pico.- Estoy seguro que Skipper y Kowalski vendrán a ayudarnos pronto.

Al menos eso quería creer. Rico seguía retorciendose bruscamente,las palabras de Cabo no hacían efecto. Posiblemente,él estaba aun mas asustado.

-Rico...por favor... -murmuró Cabo logrando que el experto en armas dejara de moverse.- Ok,¿no tienes algo que nos ayude a salir de aqui?

-Ah... -Rico abrió el pico completamente y empezó a hacer sonidos extraños,intentando regurgitar una dinamita,un cuchillo,algo filoso o explosivo que los sacara de ese aprieto. Pero nada salió.- Nah nah...

El estómago de Rico estaba siendo apretado por el estrecho tronco y eso hacía imposible regurgitar algo. Cabo suspiró y bajó la vista;él no era un estratega,no podía pensar planes en minutos que los salvaran de morir,y Rico mucho menos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Rico entrecerró los ojos para observar la parte de tronco bajo su pico. Claro,esa era la única oportunidad,comenzó a picotear el tronco,pero porsupuesto la pocisión en la que estaba no era muy buena para dar un buen picotazo y que la madera cediera.

Cabo estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no le prestó mas atención a Rico.

* * *

Abrió un ojo permaneciendo con el otro cerrado y pudo observar el cielo. Solo estaba un poco empapado,causa de la inundación que aun podía recordar,se sentía haber despertado de una corta aunque reconfortante siesta,solo podía sentir un ardor en su cabeza;ahora que lo pensaba,esa inundación les había ayudado a escapar de los osos polares cuando estaban acorralados.

-Cola anillada... -murmuró pensativo.

El dolor en su cabeza iba en aumento,como una jaqueca pero peor. Giró la vista hacia su derecha,alcanzando a ver una figura sentado junto a él,ambos recargados contra el árbol. No se atrevió a moverse mas,por temor a generarse mas dolor innecesariamente;sabía que era uno de su equipo.

-Soldado... -murmuró Skipper esperando una respuesta,la cual llegó realmente retrasada.

-Skipper,no te escuché despertar...

-Kowalski. -claro,ellos dos estaban juntos cuando el agua los arrastró. Skipper sonrió y cuidadosamente se puso en pie para ver a la cara a su amigo.- ...Kowalski...

Skipper volvió a caer al suelo al instante que pudo ver claramente a su compañero. Sus heridas que habían tomado tanto en sanar estaban abiertas nuevamente,tan sencillamente...

Como pudo - perturbado y confuso,y con un mareo debido a su herida - gateó hasta Kowalski y le intentó tocar;no entendía porque su aleta no topó contra nada,su vista...

-Arriba. -dijo Skipper con la mirada perdida cuando finalmente pudo sentir que estaba tocando al teniente. Intentó tirar de él,pero su mareo combinado con la nula fuerza que poseía Kowalski no les permitieron ponerse en pie. Ambos se fueron al suelo salpicando el agua. Se incorporó sobre sus aletas tosiendo a causa del agua recien tragada.- Hacia el sur...

-He analizado tu herida... -murmuró Kowalski arrastrandose hasta las raíces del árbol de las que Skipper lo había alejado.- la he cerrado con lo que he podido...necesitas un mejor tratamiento...

-Este mareo...siento que voy a vomitar.

-Posiblemente. -posó su aleta sobre su herida sin esperar detener el sangrado,pero al menos debía intentar hacer que el dolor disminuyera.

Skipper se puso en pie forzosamente entre tambaleos.

-Hacia el sur...Kowalski,vamos...debemos llegar a la trampilla,allí nosotros...

-No puedo moverme mas...con tu mareo y dolor no podrás ayudarme...Skipper,solo vete.

-... -el lider jadeó un poco y volvió a tambalearse debido al vértigo.- ayuda,ayuda... -murmuró mientras avanzaba en dirección al sur. Su camino entero hasta un simple árbol fue un tropiezo total,finalmente se apoyó en este y volvió su vista hacia Kowalski.- volveré por ti.

La figura de Skipper se perdió de la vista de Kowalski que ya era borrosa. El teniente giró la cabeza hacia el cielo virtual que mostraba aquél experimento;aunque fuera artificial,sin duda era hermoso,y vaya que eso contrastaba con la situación. Cerró los ojos,pero no se le ocurría nada.

En tanto,Skipper caminó y caminó,o debería decir,se tambaleó y se tambaleó hasta caer de lleno al piso. A esas alturas,el mareo que sentía le estaba comiendo el cerebro,finalmente no pudo aguantar mas y vomitó lo poco que había comido. No,ahora no podía quedar inconsciente,no con sus amigos así. No sabía donde estaban Rico y Cabo,y Kowalski estaba herido. ¿Qué harían ellos sin él? Posiblemente era el único que podía actuar en ese aprieto,pero afortunadamente - a pesar de no saberlo - estaba equivocado.

Sus ojos se cerraron y se sumió en un profundo sueño en medio del camino de tierra. Al parecer,como había dicho Kowalski,no había opciones.

**Continuará...**

**Las cosas se ven dificiles para los pinguinos,eh? Ahora que milagros o desgracias les esperan? eh,eh! **

**Pero enfin,para eso tendremos que esperar ;) Me complace decirles que durante estos días me entró una especie de inspiración,y avanzé un buen con la escritura y los exámenes ya pasaron,por lo que ya podemos especular que muy pronto estos tiempos de espera reducirán :D (no puedo prometer nada)**

**Muchas gracias por seguir cada capítulo este fic,y por seguir dejando su review y seguir...pues aqui! - jcm-123,LN,Penguinsfan90,leyva1130,Sheebe - hehe sep justo eso. Bueno yo me voy,pronto - o eso trataré - publicaré el próximo capítulo,espero les haya gustado este. ¡Es Marzo! ^_^**

**Cuidense.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

**JUNTOS**


	17. Juntos

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Bum!**

**Zyar: ay dios! me hiciste espantar D:**

**See es un problema que debo controlar,sorry. Pero se que hacer para compensarte,te dejaré leer el nuevo capítulo de mi fic,antes que cualquiera.**

**Zyar: ooOoOOOOooohhh :0 pero,esto debe ser un sueño...¿no es muy pronto?**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo XVII: Juntos**

_El pequeño pinguino cayó de lleno en un montículo de nieve y no tardó en ser cubierto por esta. La tormenta no cedería hasta mañana,se había separado de la colonia y el frío iba en aumento;solo y congelandose,moriría._

_Titiritó y titiritó abrazandose a sus plumas de bebé,pero ninguno de esos titiriteos le conseguiría ayuda. La tormenta de nieve no tardó en cubrirle todo el plumaje hasta llegar a su pico,con trabajo podía abrir los ojos y ver cualquier cosa;lo único que avistó fueron__ millones de puntos blancos y un fondo negro._

_-Hey!_

_El pequeño se giró y vió a un pinguino parado detrás suyo,con las aletas apoyadas a los lados de su cadera y en una pocisión que parecía estar inflando el pecho. A pesar de estár - tambien - titiritando y estar bajo las horribles condiciones de esa tormenta de nieve,se veía bastante bien,casi como si no le afectara._

_-¡¿Tambien te separaste de la colonia?_

_El pequeño se puso en pie,y con frio,respondió._

_-Si. -se dió cuenta que era mas alto que aquel pinguino desconocido,la cabeza de este era algo asi como cuadrada.- ¿t-tu?_

_-Tambien,no corrí con suerte para encontrar el camino de vuelta! -la voz de este sonaba autoritaria y con firmeza.- Hace frío,¿eh? -el pequeño asintió entre gemidos._

_-No encuentro a mis padres,y tengo frío..._

_En un brusco movimiento,el pinguino mas bajo atrajo al mas alto hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza. En ese momento,el mas alto entendió lo que el otro quería hacer;juntarse para darse calor como los polluelos sin padres debían hacer,después de todo no estaban en una situación tan diferente. El mas alto colocó sus aletas alrededor del otro y lo envolvió._

_Esa era la única opción que tenían. Y eran pocas las probabilidades que tenían de sobrevivir,pero lo intentarían. Y así,ambos titiritaron abrazados bajo esa tormenta de nieve._

_-¿C-cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Kowalski. -contestó el pequeño aferrandose a las plumas del otro.- ¿t-tu?_

_-Skipper._

_

* * *

_

Los párpados le eran pesados,mantenerlos abiertos parecía una hazaña monumental para él. Con sus ultimas fuerzas avanzó no mas de 10 centímetros con ayuda de sus aletas que finalmente lo abandonaron y dejaron caer desmayado. Su cabeza punzaba,la sangre había vuelto a brotar a través de las débiles puntadas que Kowalski había hecho.

El líder quedó tendido,sin mas fuerza en una situación donde la voluntad no servía de nada.

* * *

Cabo podía sentir el sonido del agua acariciando sus oídos,junto con el ruido del pico de Rico clavandolo en el tronco. El experto en armas ya podía sentir el agua llegar a sus ojos,nublandole la poca vista que tenía bajo esa profunda oscuridad;debía darse prisa antes que el agua llegara a su pico,luego de eso tendría solo unos minutos antes de no poder aguantar la respiración por mas tiempo. Tenía que perforar el tronco,de otra forma,morirían ahogados.

Lo peor de todo,era que cada vez era mas dificil clavar su pico en la madera,al parecer comenzaba a abrir una zanja y por tanto su pico se atascaba en esta con gran facilidad haciendole dificultante el sacarlo;sus movimientos se veían realentizados,¿cómo lucharía contra el tiempo?

Cabo suspiró varias veces. Al haber cerrado los ojos,no esperaba que se le ocurriese ningun plan. Ansiaba tanto estar con todos sus amigos,salir de esa isla,volver a la base y seguir teniendo esa emocionante y divertida vida que siempre había adorado. ¡Esto no era nada parecido! Volvió a suspirar con melancolía,posiblemente esta sería la ultima vez que podría recordar esos momentos.

* * *

Julien y Sidney galoparon muchos metros hacia el oeste,la mirada del rey iba muy atenta a todo el camino para no pasarse por alto a Mort y Maurice o algún pinguino - ignorando completamente que ya lo había hecho con estos primeros-. Porsupuesto andar tan rápido y sin cuidado tambien conllevaba riesgo,pues los osos polares los podrían ver y rápidamente cogerían a Sidney,sin embargo estos no se habían aparecido por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde podrán estar mis subditos...? -se preguntó Julien.

-La inundación fue una idea precipitada. -comentó Sidney girando los ojos hacia arriba.

-¡No cuestiones a tu rey! ¡Ahora llevame mucho camino en esa dirección!

El joven oso polar obedeció,no era que tuviera mucha opción de elegir. Si no lo hacía seguramente Julien se enojaría hasta dar miedo. Las patas de Sidney avanzaron rápidamente tres kilómetros,luego tres mas,pero no fue hasta el noveno kilometro que el Rey Lémur pudo avistar algo realmente interesante.

-¡ALTO! -ordenó Julien.

Su cuerpo entero saltó cuando Sidney paró en seco,y el cola anillada inevitablemente cayó al suelo de manera brusca. Sin embargo,como si no le hubiera dolido,se levantó en cinco segundos y continuó observando aquello que le había parecido tan interesante.

* * *

Mort despertó sintiendo unos golpecitos en la mejilla que poco a poco fueron tomando velocidad obligandole a incoorporarse mas rápido. El pequeño sacudió su cabeza y se puso en pie observando a Maurice antes que nada. En sus ojos se veía el shock.

El Aye-aye había estado intentando despertar a Mort ya hace tiempo desde que había visto a Julien con aquél oso polar. Él tambien debía saberlo,Maurice no hubiera podido simplemente cargar con él e irse en busca de su Rey cuando nisiquiera sabía que circunstancias lo habían llevado a hacer lo que estaba haciendo ahora: galopar sobre la espalda de un oso polar para un objetivo desconocido.

Si Maurice quería saberlo,ambos debían descubrirlo.

Enseguida el Aye-aye procedió a contarle a Mort lo que había visto. Al ver las intenciones de su amigo,el pequeño sujetó su cola con fuerza y escuchó atentamente.

-Mort... -comenzó Maurice bajando la vista.- yo...yo ví...a Julien hace un rato...

-¡Rey Julien! - exclamó Mort sonriente,no pudo evitar que sus ojos soltaran un rayo de ilusión bastante visible para Maurice,que sonrió al verlo tan feliz.- ¡El nos ayudará! ¡El rey Julien,el rey Julien!

-Mort. -lo detuvo tomandolo de una pata.- Julien iba cabalgando un oso polar...

-Pero él...!

-Mort,hasta donde sabemos...los osos polares son nuestros enemigos. Y Julien tambien;nos traicionó -los ojos de Mort enseguida se entristecieron.- Él Rey y ese oso bien podrían estar buscandonos para llevarnos donde el resto de los osos polares. Solo quería que lo supieras.

-Entonces el Rey Julien...

El pequeño Mort dejó caer su mirada al piso. Pronto Maurice le colocó una pata en la espalda y los dos continuaron el camino cabisbajos.

* * *

Su mirada cerrada,de vez en cuando parpadeaba para poder ver si acaso,en una mínima posibilidad,alguien se acercaba. No podía creerlo,a pesar de todo aun tenía esperanzas. Miró entonces hacia el sur,esperando ver la figura fuerte y firme de su líder acercandose junto con Cabo y Rico. Sonrió;incluso él podía soñar...Nuevamente dirigió la mirada hacia ese cielo falso,pudo darse cuenta que su condición se iba agravando,pues ya empezaba a escuchar una molesta voz en su cabeza.

_"No va a regresar..."_

-No es raro que en situaciones límite,el temor de las personas salga a flote... -susurró para si mismo el teniente.

_"Él te abandonó..."_

-Es una decisión fácil para cualquier líder;elegir entre su vida y la de uno de sus soldados... -su voz se apagaba con cada palabra.- Skipper se ha ido...

Sentenció Kowalski finalmente callando su voz. Ahora hablar solo le quitaba fuerzas.

Y Skipper,al parecer,no regresaría.

* * *

Cabo abrió los ojos,la oscuridad todavía reinaba,por supuesto,su situación no había cambiado en absoluto. Pero,aunque no pudiera ver lo que estaba en frente suyo,sabía que Rico estaba ahí con él. El agua ya alcanzaba la punta del pico de Cabo,mientras que ya había cubierto por completo a Rico,quien no hacía mas ruido.

Sin embargo,de alguna parte,Cabo sacó fuerzas para sonreir.

-Rico... -murmuró Cabo tragando un poco de agua.- aunque nos hundamos,al menos estaremos juntos... -el joven no se atrevía a admitir que se ahogarían. En tanto,por parte de Rico no hubo respuesta.- solo quisiera,poder despedirme de Skipper y Kowalski...

Nuevamente silencio,solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua. Cabo había estado levantando su cabeza lo poco que podía en el estrecho ancho del tronco para que el agua no pudiera alcanzarlo tan rápido,sin embargo,una vez terminó de hablar se quedó tendido por completo sobre el tronco sin oponer resistencia a la ascención del agua hacia su pico.

-Solo me pregunto si ellos estarán mejor que nosotros...

* * *

Una horrible patada fue a parar en sus costillas apenas logrando hacerle rechistar,cuando una segunda patada vino,abrió los ojos. Skipper se incorporó sobre sus aletas y tocó sus costillas,aun adoloridas. Cuando despertó por completo,observó a quienes estaban frente a él.

Julien y Sidney. Un momento,¿un oso polar?

-¡Aah! -exclamó el líder levantandose de un brinco y poniendose en defensa luego de tomar una considerable distancia. Sin embargo,Sidney solo reaccionó confundido.- ¿Qué haces aquí cola anillada?

-Yo...vine a ayudarlos... -contestó Julien mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Tsk! ¡¿y vienes con un oso polar respaldandote?

-¿Qué? Él es Sidney,está de nuestro lado.

-Tú no estás de MI lado,lémur traicionero.

Julien bajó la cabeza con pena,juntando ambas patas sin saber que mas decir. No tenía excusa,intentar inventarse una sería aun mas desverguenza de su parte. El cola anillada avanzó unos cuantos pasos mas hacia Skipper junto con Sidney,la guardia del pinguino no cedía.

-Ahora somos tus aliados. -dijo Julien sonriendole honestamente,pero el pinguino no podía confiar. El lémur levanto su brazo y apuntó a la cabeza de Skipper.- Mira la herida en tu cabeza.

Skipper levantó una ceja confundido,de pronto se dió cuenta de algo que no había notado al despertar. Solo para verificarlo,tocó la herida en su cabeza - aquella que Kowalski había intentado cerrar con los pocos recursos y fuerzas que tenía - ya no sangraba,y al tocarla no sentía dolor,nisiquiera palpitaba mas. El líder llevó nuevamente su aleta ante su vista descubriendola limpia,pudo suponer que tambien el lugar de su herida estaba limpio.

Levantó la vista hacia Julien,aun observandolo con confusión.

-Sidney y yo nos encargamos de tu herida. -comentó Julien suponiendo que eso era lo que Skipper quería escuchar. La mirada de suficiencia ya comenzaba a florecer nuevamente en el rostro del lémur.- Te ayudamos.

-... -Skipper aun desconfiaba.- ¿Cómo explicas ese oso polar contigo?

-Te lo dije! -gritó Julien comenzando a perder la paciencia.- Sidney está de nuestro lado. -repitió el Rey pasando su pata por el pelaje de Sidney,Skipper le dirigió una feroz mirada a este,pero él simplemente sonrió para confirmar las palabras de Julien.

Y así finalmente,Skipper bajó su guardia. El Rey Julien agrandó su sonrisa y se montó en Sidney de un salto,acto seguido le extendió una pata a Skipper para que subiera tambien.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicar cola anillada. -dijo Skipper antes de tomar la pata del lémur.

-¡Un rey no tiene tiempo para explicaciones! -exclamó Julien.- Lo primero es salvar a sus subditos.

Los tres sonrieron y Julien tiró del pinguino para subirlo. Una vez que Skipper estuvo sobre el lomo de Sidney,este partió a toda velocidad.

-¡Tu y yo tendremos una charla mas tarde!

-¡¿Tienes idea de dónde están los demas? -preguntó Julien a Skipper entre gritos para poder ser oído entre el aire,y el golpeteo de las veloces patas de Sidney.

-¡No todos! -respondió Skipper tambien gritando.- Pero por ahora,¡vamos hacia el norte!

* * *

Kowalski.

Ahora mismo parecía que solo recordara su nombre. Su mirada había estado cerrada todo el tiempo desde que Skipper se había ido,era triste,nunca hubiera deseado que lo ultimo que sus ojos vieran fuera la oscuridad.

Si hubiera decidido como morir,hubiera dicho que junto a sus amigos,aunque fuera algo egoísta. Había estado juntos toda un vida,no era raro querer terminar así tambien. De pronto,y sin que fuera raro,los nombres de sus amigos afloraron en sus recuerdos.

Skipper. Rico. Cabo.

Una sonrisa ensangrentada se asomó en su pico. Como anhelaba en ese justo momento estar con sus amigos,que estuvieran todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

**Continuará...**

**Aww me complace tanto que sigan aquí :3 Si,creo que estoy tan feliz que pediré un riñón extra,no pregunten porque,solo sepan que eso aumenta mi felicidad :D**

**Gracias a jcmc-123,leyva1130,Penguinsfan90,Sheebe,LN e invaso'rs Queen. Y bueno,si que ruleo xD haha nah no se crean,eh pero sé que el capítulo anterior les traumó demasiado,y supongo que este lo hizo igual al menos en un 50% ¡los problemas aun no acaban! Si yo fuera ellos creo que tomaría una pistola y acabaría con todo,el único problema sería conseguir la pistola 77**

**Pero no se preocupen,sabemos que nuestros pinguinos no son así,si morirán,no será a manos de una pistola 0u0 ¡Hasta pronto!**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**¡QUE VELOZ!**


	18. ¡Que Veloz!

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Hoy me levanté con un pensamiento: "porq no le metemos _velocidad_ a esta historia?",asi que,pronto y sin hacerse del rogar...**

**Eh chicos(creo q empezaré a decir solo "chicas"),he visto en los reviews que se preguntan cuantos capitulos faltan para el final.**

**Y bueno,creo que es momento de responderles ¬o¬ Solo quedan tres capítulos para que el fic termine. Están ya listos,osea que no tendré que pasar mi tiempo escribiendo,extrañaré aplazar las tareas para hacerlo. Pero bueno,por que hablar del final cuando aqui apenas tenemos el capítulo 18**

**El nombre de este capítulo fue cambiado muchas veces :S**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo XVIII: ¡Que Veloz!**

Y finalmente,el agua cubrió todo su pico. El joven Cabo había pensado que había superado el miedo,pero no era así,ahora mismo se encontraba aguantando la respiración con todas sus fuerzas,esperanzado a que en ese poco tiempo que le quedaba,algo o alguien los sacara de ahí. Algo que los salvara;una esperanza que poco a poco se desvanecía con el tiempo.

* * *

Marco se levantó y sacudió de su pelaje todo el agua absorbida,miró al suelo y sonrió de medio lado al ver a Lenny,Barney y Bryan ahí,aunque poco le duró al mirar a su alrededor y no encontrar rastro de los pinguinos o los lémures. Rugió mientras veía a sus compañeros incoorporarse lentamente,finalmente el líder se salió de sus casillas.

-¡Rápido!

El grito de Marco hizo levantar al trío de osos de golpe -el mas joven de ellos,Bryan,le saltaban los ojos del miedo-,quienes enseguida siguieron a su líder cuando este emprendió la marcha para encontrar al desgraciado de Julien. Fue el primer camino que vió libre el que tomó; un camino hacia el NORTE.

Mientras,desde atrás,Bryan observaba desconfiado a su jefe.

-Hey,Lenny... -dijo por lo bajo el mas joven.- esto se está saliendo de control.

Las palabras de Bryan mantuvieron pensando a Lenny por un par de minutos,pero se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza para alejar cualquier duda de su cabeza.

-No cuestiones al jefe,Bryan. -sentenció Lenny acelerando el paso.

* * *

Los lémures había caminado un largo tramo,con el menor ruido que pudieron hacer. Pero no era que tuvieran que preocuparse mucho por ocultar su presencia,despues de todo,tan tristes y deprimidos,apenas si parecía vivos.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que,el atento Maurice pudo sentir a sus pies un ligero temblor,lo reconocía,eso había sentido cada vez que el peligro se aproximaba:cuando un oso polar se acercaba. No era un temblor tan impresionante como cuando los osos polares los habían acorralado contra ese galón de agua gigante.

Rápidamente y con buenos reflejos empujó a Mort tras un árbol y enseguida él tambien se arrojó junto con el consiguiendo solo lastimar mas su golpeado abdomen. Una vez creyó estaban seguros,asomó solo un poco su cabeza para ver a quien se aproximaba. Nisiquiera le dió tiempo. Una ráfaga pasó en frente suyo haciendo volar su pelaje.

El Aye-aye fijó la vista,intentando seguir a ese oso polar en movimiento,y sorprendentemente logró hacerlo. Entonces sus ojos observaron varias cosas; un manchón blanco que se difuminaba por la velocidad,un punto negro que parecía estar montando al manchón blanco -ya le empezaba a parecer familiar- y una diminuta figura,que,a pesar de la distancia pudo reconocer: ¡una corona!

Los ojos del lémur se abrieron como platos y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro,mientras con todas sus fuerzas,gritó el nombre de aquél que había extrañado todo este tiempo en esa horrible isla.

-¡JULIEN!

La distancia y el ruido producido por las patas de Sidney al correr tan enérgicamente ahogaron el grito de Maurice,pero Mort pudo oírlo e igual que su amigo,gritó.

-¡JULIEN!

La voz de Mort sonó mas fuerte,opacando la de Maurice por mucho,sin embargo,ambos observaron al trío alejarse.

-Hah hah...Julien... -susurró Maurice entre jadeos. Los dos lémures bajaron la vista con tristeza.

Sin embargo,algo había alcanzado los oídos del Rey. Alguien...¿gritaba su nombre? Pero no era eso lo que los sorprendía,sino el hecho de que parecía conocer esa voz,¿o voces? Frunció el ceño decidido,sabía que alguien lo había llamado,debía volver.

-¡Sidney!,¡vuelve! -ordenó el lémur.

Tanto a Sidney como a Skipper les pareció rara la orden de Julien,pero el oso polar giró tan rápido que casi hace caer a sus jinetes y empezó a volver sobre sus pasos.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre cola anillada? ¡Dije hacia el norte!

-¡Las decisiones del Rey son absolutas! -el pinguino hizo un gesto de molestia y gruñó por lo bajo,ya comenzaba a preguntarse que tanto aguantaría a Julien.

* * *

Maurice y Mort continuaron con las cabezas bajas,en medio del camino por el que su Rey se había ido cabalgando a ese oso polar junto con un punto negro. Maurice cayó en cuclillas,aun exhausto por el gran grito que había dado hace pocos segundos; no podía creerlo,había dejado ir a su Rey por segunda vez.

Intentó ponerse en pie,pero el dolor en su abdomen se lo impidió y lo obligó a sostenerse en cuatro patas sobre el piso. Y ahí permaneció el Aye-aye,observando el suelo mientras sentía como su dolor iba cediendo,y cuando finalmente pudo volver a ponerse de rodillas,volvió a sentirlo.

No el dolor,si no el ligero temblor.

Intintivamente levantó la vista y miró al frente,una figura se presentó en frente suyo. No,mas que una figura; alguien. Continuó levantando la vista,primeramente observó delante una gran pata blanca parada,acto segudo reconoció sin duda alguna a un oso polar,y por ultimo,vió sobre este un rostro. Un rostro de lémur: Julien,que le sonreía zonceramente viendolo fijamente.

Las palabras de Maurice murieron en la punta de su lengua,pero enseguida,Mort dijo lo único que hacía falta.

-¡Rey Julien!

Mort levantó los brazos alegremente sonriendo como loco,sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y enseguida se abrazó a la pata de Sidney por alguna extraña razón.

-Eres tan suave...

-Rey Julien... -repitió Maurice parandose lentamente,olvidando cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir. Sonrió de medio lado,al ver quien estaba con él; Skipper.- Julien,tu...

-No hay tiempo ahora. -interrumpió Julien subiendo bruscamente por la cola a Mort.- Debemos encontrar a los otros pinguinos.

Maurice asintió con viveza y montó a Sidney con ayuda de Skipper que le extendió su aleta. Una vez los cuatro estuvieron arriba,el pinguino sonrió y observó el camino por delante,hacia esa dirección estaba Kowalski. Cerró los ojos e inhaló con fuerza.

-Tenemos a dos,ya solo faltan tres. -dijo Skipper. El cola anillada asintió pero antes de continuar con su marcha,bajó la vista hacia Sidney.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó el lémur. Ahora el peso que el pequeño oso polar debía llevar sobre su lomo se había duplicado,Julien se preguntaba si eso no sería un inconveniente que les aminoraría el paso.

-Estoy bien. -contestó el pequeño con una sonrisa confiada.- Puedo con todos,soy fuerte.

El Rey lo alabó con una sonrisa y le dió la señal para que arrancara una vez todos estuvieron bien agarrados unos de otros. Los cuerpos de los cuatros jinetes saltaban con cada galope de Sidney y el viento golpeaba sus rostros con rudeza,pero cada uno permanecía con la mirada al frente.

-Espera solo un poco mas,Kowalski. -murmuró Skipper frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

Cabo abrió los ojos,toda su cabeza ya se encontraba sumergida bajo el agua,y allí su vista no era diferente. Solo obscuridad,solo que acompañada de una tonalidad azul. El joven se encontraba aguantando la respiración,no podía mentir,le asustaba morir ahogado.

_"Bueno,creo que esto es todo__"_,sonrió mientras unas burbujas salían de su pico y comenzaba a sentir sus ojos saltar por la falta de aire. _"Sé valiente,Cabo. Como Rico,como Kowalski...como Skipper. Como cuando Manfredi y Johnson tuvieron que hacer de carnada para ese horrible tiburón."_

No pudo resistir mas tiempo y abrió el pico por completo,sus pulmones ignoraban que ahí afuera no había oxigeno. El soldado tragó agua y de su pico empezaron a salir burbujas a montones mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba,suplicante por aire que respirar. Pero al final,se quedó quieto. No pataleó ni cabezeó mas y lentamente su mentón quedó descansando en la madera del tronco. Sus ojos lentamente se voltearon y las burbujas dejaron de salir de su pico.

Y finalmente,sus párpados se unieron. No había mas señal de vida de Cabo.

Ya ahí,solo se escuchaba una especie de golpe,tal vez era el sonido del tronco hundiendose cada vez mas,o talvez la señal de que algún oso polar se acercaba,o talvez...¿un picoteo?

Si alguien hubiera estado ahí,viendo como el tronco se hundía con los pinguinos dentro atrapados,justo en ese momento,hubiera podido ver un pico ensangrentado rompiendo ferozmente la madera del tronco desde dentro de este;y luego hubiera podido apreciar como ese pico se metía nuevamente en el interior del tronco y como,por segunda vez rompía con una gran fuerza la indefensa madera logrando arrancar un gran trozo de este lo suficientemente grande para que alguien saliera por ahí.

Pero si alguien de verdad hubiera estado parado en ese lugar,enseguida se hubiera aterrado con lo que hubiera visto a continuación.

Rico consiguió liberar su pata izquierda y de una patada arrancó la parte porterior del tronco mandandola a flotar en el agua.

El pinguino vió una oportunidad,y la tomó. Se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre el agua,alzando el pico para poder respirar todo el aire posible. Una vez recuperó el aliento tomó a Cabo por una aleta y lo jaló fuera del agua para dejarlo caer sobre tierra firme.

El experto en armas aun escupía agua y su pico sangraba sin cese,pero aun asi se las arregló para socorrer a Cabo lo mejor que pudo. El joven no respiraba,e inmediatamente Rico le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho para hacerle escupir todo el agua tragada,y vaya que había sido mucha. Pero finalmente todo el agua salió dejando a Cabo con una incontrolable tos,que al terminar,lo dejó abrir los ojos y ver a su compañero.

Le sonrió con sorpresa.

-Rico... -murmuró haciendo que su amigo le correspondiera con otra sonrisa.- lo hiciste,nos salvaste. -nuevamente tosió(tanto como Wizz en Toy Story 2).

-Aaaw burbuhal! -exclamó Rico terminando su extraña frase con la lengua colgando.

Cabo asintió comenzando incorporarse sobre sus aletas pero se detuvo al ver el pico sangrante de su compañero. No podía saber con exactitud cuanto tiempo habían estado tiempo atrapados en el interior de el tronco que ahora yacía hecho pedazos,pero no pudo haber sido poco. Y menos si contaba el tiempo que habían perdido esquivando - o algo así - a los osos polares cuando les acorralaron y el tiempo que habían permanecido inconsciente luego de la inundación.

Por lo que,realmente,habían perdido mucho tiempo. Quizá estaban a punto de dar las 12 en punto,desde ese momento tendrían solo una hora para atravezar la trampilla de acceso. Se apresuró a ponerse en pie y nuevamente observó la herida de Rico. Frunció el ceño con decisión.

-Rico,en esta situación nosotros... -su voz se iba agravando mientras Rico le miraba fijamente.- ¡no tenemos tiempo para las heridas! -el experto en armas volvió a meter su lengua en su pico y sacudió la cabeza en modo de asentimiento.

-Uuooh! -gritó dandole la razón.

-Ahora,encontremos nuestros amigos!

-Sqippaa! Walski!

-Si,Rico! Saldremos todos juntos de este lugar. -ambos empezaron a deslizarse.- Les encontraremos,Skipper,Kowalski.

El deslizamiento de los pinguinos se aceleró y se dirigieron hacia el .

* * *

Separó sus párpados. Pero no,la respuesta era la misma.

_Nadie viene por ahí._

Giró la cabeza con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban y observó hacia la dirección opuesta.

_Tampoco aparecerá nadie por ese lado._

Sin embargo,talvez en eso la molesta voz en su cabeza se equivocaba. Eso,o su mal estado ya le estaban haciendo imaginar cosas,porque le parecía ver algo aproximandose,e incluso podía sentir...la **tierra temblar**. Un temblor fuerte,y al parecer lo que miraba no era una jugarreta de su visión.

Suspiró y volvió la vista al cielo. Con un largo suspiro cerró los ojos.

-Creo que estoy...acabado. -sonrió con socarronería,estaba seguro de lo que había visto.

Un grupo de osos polares aproximandose a su pocisión,y el no podía nisiquiera intentar escapar. Pero a pesar de eso,las esperanzas continuaban en su corazón,obligandolo a hacer lo que su cuerpo ya no podía.

Esperanzas de que Skipper volviera. Esperanzas de seguir con vida cuando eso pasara. Esperanzas de,con su cuerpo tan maltrecho,encontrar forma de escapar de esos osos polares que se acercaban amenazantemente. Esperanzas de volver junto con todos.

Pero bueno,¿que podría hacer con tan solo una aleta?

Kowalski estiró su aleta derecha y se aferró a la parte de tierra mas lejana que pudo encontrar,y se empezó a arrastrar. Arrastrarse a la seguridad,o eso quería creer. No,definitivamente era imposible hacerlo con una aleta,debía correr. Trató de levantar todo su peso con su aleta pero en fin,el resultado era obvio. El peso muerto de el resto de su cuerpo era mas que la poca fuerza que conservaba en su aleta.

Cayó bruscamente sobre su pecho haciendose mas daño,y con eso logró inmovilizar por completo su cuerpo. Ya no podía ver a los osos polares aproximarse,pero los escuchaba,esos fuertes pasos acercandose con rápidez. Se sintió desfallecer,seguramente,ese era el fin.

Suspiró,podía sentir su cuerpo sacudiendose a causa de los temblores.

Y porsupuesto,él era totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba con los osos polares que se acercaban. Allí,el joven Bryan abrió la boca soltando saliba y aceleró el paso con una gran sonrisa inquieta.

-¡Pinguino! -exclamó el joven llegando casi a la delantera del grupo. El grito de este hizo que tanto Marco,como Lenny y Barney entrecerraran los ojos para poder ver mas allá. Marco tambien sonrió.

-Bryan tiene razón! ¡es uno de esos desgraciados pinguinos,haha!

Lenny continuó con los ojos entrecerrados,y luego de un poco mas igual que los demás,sonrió.

-Es ESE pinguino! Ese maldito que no logré matar!

Y en un par de segundos,los osos polares ya no tenían que entrecerrar los ojos,ya estaban a menos de 5 metros de Kowalski.

* * *

-Mas rápido! Mas rápido! -repetía Skipper dandole unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a Sidney para apresurarlo.

-Voy lo mas rápido posible! -se quejó Sidney. Por lo que veía ese pinguino comenzaba a comportarse muy arrogante.

-¡¿Esto es rápido? Pensé que estabas trotando.

El pequeño gruñó e inhaló con fuerza,preparandose para acelerar el paso. Tomó una larga y veloz carrerilla y saltó para ahorrarse un buen tramo,al aterrizar,Skipper ya podía ver una figura tirada a lo lejos.

-¡Ahí vamos! -exclamó con entusiasmo,a la vez que Sidney daba un nuevo salto. Los cuatro jinetes saltaron por la fuerza con que aterrizó el oso polar,y una vez dejaron de temblar vieron el camino en frente suyo.- Un momento...¿qué es eso?

Y finalmente,lo pudo ver. A Kowalski,pero no solo a él,tambien otras grandes figuras que se cernían sobre él.

-Eh,oso polar... -Sidney levantó la vista para poder ver al pinguino sobre su lomo. Su rostro se veía desesperado.- ¡Por favor,ve mas rápido!

* * *

-Como pensaba... -murmuró Kowalski bajando la vista hacia la tierra.- es el fin,eh? Rico,Cabo,Skipper...

Se recostó suavemente sobre la tierra,apoyandose en el lado derecho de su cabeza con lo cual podía ver directamente hacia el sur,y con el rabillo del ojo veía aproximarse a los osos polares. Ya podía sentirlos sobre él,pero por alguna razón - y afortunadamente - decidió no cerrar sus ojos,ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Y aquello que sucedería era,diría,algo magnifico.

Su vista simplemente se fijó hacia el sur,aquél camino por el que Skipper se había ido a conseguir ayuda y le había prometido que volvería,y ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo. Kowalski abrió sus dos ojos,olvidandose por completo de la amenaza de los osos polares. Esa imagen delante suyo le sacó una sonrisa;él volvía como había dicho,y tambien le sonreía.

Nisiquiera le dió importancia al hecho de que venía montando un oso polar,o a el que Julien venía con él,solo lo vió a él:a su líder.

-¡Ya casi! ¡Solo un poco mas rápido! -pedía Skipper a Sidney,este con decisión le obedeció sin rechistar.

-¡Si!

Y de pronto,Kowalski supo que podía hacer con su aleta derecha,supo que aunque solo fuera con ella podría salvarse.

Skipper se inclinó hacia el piso,con Sidney aun en movimiento al momento que daba un salto para aterrizar al frente de Kowalski. El capitán casi tocaba el piso con su aleta,sujetado por los lémures que no lo dejarían caer. Kowalski levantó su aleta sana,esperando que Skipper llegara antes que los osos polares.

Los ojos de Kowalski se cerraron sin bajar su aleta,y entonces lo sintió.

Sintió como la aleta de su capitán chocaba con la suya y lo sujetaba,de repente comenzó a elevarse,mientras sus pies escapaban por poco de los colmillos de los osos polares que acababan de llegar al sitio y observaban estupefactos como uno de los suyos - Sidney - escapaba con las presas en su lomo;les había traicionado.

-¡Sidney! -lo llamó Marco con un grito que dejó mostrar todos sus colmillos,¿cuándo ese enano había aprendido a saltar tan alto?

El pequeño aterrizó varios metros mas allá de la posición de el resto de osos polares que de inmediato se dieron a la tarea de seguirlo.

-¡Pagarás por esto,niño!

* * *

-Volviste... -murmuró con debilidad Kowalski al momento que Skipper lo sujetaba con fuerza contra el lomo de Sidney. El teniente volteó a ver a Julien quien le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,y acto seguido vió al oso polar sobre el que estaban montados.- Y...¿qué significa todo esto? -una carcajada se le escapó a Skipper.

-Te contaré luego.

Su plática se vió interrumpida por un gran salto que dió Sidney y les hizo sudar;hubieran jurado que ya casi podían ver a los osos polares mordiendoles las colas. Skipper supo que ya era hora que se entrometieran los pinguinos.

-¡Oso polar,técnicas evasivas! -ordenó Skipper logrando solo confundir a Sidney.

-¡¿Qué?

Kowalski refunfuñó,y se apresuró a traducir las ordenes de Skipper.

-¡¿Ves el lago que hay al frente? -exclamó el teniente,el pequeño asintió prontamente.- ¡Poco antes de llegar ahí,gira repentinamente hacia el otro lado! ¡¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Creo que si...

-¡Los soldados no creen! -lo reprendió Skipper pateandole el costado.

-¡OK!,si puedo hacerlo!

Sidney corrió con gran velocidad siguiendo la indicaciones de Kowalski,y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar donde el lago,giró repentinamente,casi perdiendo el equilibrio pero afortunadamente logró mantenerlo.

Los osos polares apenas si pudieron observarlo con el rabillo de sus ojos antes de caer al fría agua de el lago,se hundieron hasta el fondo,pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado nadaron hasta la superficie y se apresuraron a salir del agua para seguir con la persecución de Sidney.

El primero en salir del agua fue Marco,y seguidamente los otros tres osos polares dejando de ultimo a Bryan que,aunque titiritando y sin aliento,siguió con el camino;despues de todo no había pasado por todo hasta ahora para no probar ni un solo bocado de uno de esos pinguinos. Jadeó exhausto y se dió prisa en alcanzar a los otros del grupo.

Sidney ya les llevaba mucha ventaja,esa forma de correr que había combinado con un gran salto hasta hace poco le ahorraba mucho camino,sin embargo,ya empezaba a sentir la fatiga de haber corrido por tanto tiempo y tan velozmente,cuando menos se dió cuenta ya estaba jadeando.

-¡Chapuzón! jiji -exclamó Mort recordando divertido como Marco y los otros se habían caido de lleno en el lago. Maurice giró la cabeza para ver a sus espaldas,ya podía ver unos puntos blancos acercarse a ellos en un parpadeo.

-Oh oh. -comentó Maurice captando la atención de todos.- Parece que lo de hace rato no sirvió de mucho. -aquello hizo que todos voltearan atrás para ver a los osos polares acercarse. Se les acababan las opciones.

-Kowalski,opciones. -dijo Skipper. El aludido empezó a ver los alrededores en busca de algo que les pudiera servir. Y por ultimo volvió la vista hacia los osos polares que cada vez estaban mas cerca.

-¿Retenerlos? -sugirió Kowalski dubitativo. Skipper lo escuchó y mostró un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes. Distraerlos.

-Si,pero...¿cómo? -todos permanecieron callados por varios segundos,mientras Julien y Mort les hacían gestos de burla a los osos polares,lo cual solo los enfurecía. Susurró algo inaudible con melancolía.- Rico...Cabo...los necesitamos.

Un gran golpe sacó de sus cavilaciones al líder,que al escucharlo volteó de donde el ruido de ese golpe había venido:a sus espaldas. De hecho,todos voltearon a ver con curiosidad,y allí estaban ellos.

Rico y Cabo pateando a Barney en la cabeza dejandole inconsciente,quien al caer derribó a todos delante suyo.

Skipper sonrió,al fin todos juntos otra vez.

-Parece que llegaron nuestros refuerzos. -dijo Kowalski tambien sonriente.

**Continuará...**

**Gracias,como siempre,por sus reviews. Es lindo que hayan decidido quedarse en este fic hasta _casi_ el final ^-^**

**Bueno,ya que les dije que falta poco para q el fic termine,me gustaría hacerles una pregunta. Cuando llegue el final...¿les gustaría un epílogo? Esta en sus manos gente. Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo,y vivan los pinguinos. Parece que todo empieza a mejorar eh? :D Esperemos todo siga igual...**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**LA LOCA CARRERA HASTA LA TRAMPILLA DE ACCESO**

**(un poco largo,ah?)**


	19. La Loca Carrera hasta la Trampilla

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Chicos yo sigo con la idea de meter velocidad a esto. Pero el próximo capítulo se hará esperar para mantenerlos en suspenso,eh?**

**Espero que estén listos mentalmente,porque aquí,las cosas empiezan a ponerse muy LOCAS -o raras?-.**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo XIX: La Loca Carrera hasta la Trampilla de Acceso**

-Rico! Cabo!,¡tomen mi aleta!

Los soldados obedecieron rápidamente las ordenes de su líder,esquivando sin mayor problema los cuerpos tirados de los osos polares que recien habían caído a causa del ataque combinado de Rico y Cabo.

Como a Kowalski,a los dos pinguinos les había sorprendido que su líder estuviera montando un oso polar,y el que Julien lo acompañara pero - al igual que el teniente - aun asi no dudaron en montar tambien en el oso polar para llegar junto a sus amigos y chocar aletas. Cabo sonrió satisfecho.

-Skipper,Kowalski... -murmuró antes que nada,sus ojos ya se anegaban de lagrimas,pero prontamente recordó aquellas dudas que le inquietaban tanto.- ¿Q-Qué es todo esto?

-¡No se habla en medio de una misión,Cabo! -contestó el capitán dandole una bofetada tan ruda que el joven tuvo que sujetarse con una extra-fuerza para no caer del lomo de Sidney.- ¡Concentrate!

-En serio han pasado muchas cosas. -murmuró a Rico.

-Uuuh. -fue la única contestación de Rico,quien disfrutaba del brusco paseo en el lomo de Sidney.

Cuando hubo corrido bastantes kilometros,Sidney notó como el terreno por donde iba avanzando iba pareciendo mas seco,y con razón,ya se acercaban al sur,allí donde la trampilla de acceso de los humanos estaba,donde los pinguinos y los lémures podrían escapar. Todos sobre el lomo de Sidney sonrieron,tambien sabían que su momento de escapar se acercaba mas con cada paso que daba el oso polar.

Sin embargo la sonrisa de todos fue borrada al momento que Sidney giró inesperadamente y se ocultó entre unos frondosos arbustos. Todos cayeron inesperadamente incluyendo a Sidney con tan agitado movimiento de su parte. Las miradas acusadoras y molestia de los pinguinos y lémures no se hizo esperar,y esto fue mas que reflejado cuando Julien abofeteó a Sidney en cuanto se puso en pie y le dió la espalda.

Acto seguido siguió la furiosa mirada de Skipper y sus reclamos pidiendo explicaciones.

-¡ ¿Se puede saber que pasó? !

La primera contestación del oso polar fueron simples jadeos,tardó en apuntar con la cabeza la dirección por la que iban y pedir que vieran al frente. Inmiscuidamente,Skipper y los lémures se asomaron por las esquinas de los arbustos para ver lo que había hecho a Sidney girar con tanta imprevisión,y al verlo entendieron. Un gran grupo de osos polares les esperaban ahí,sin bajar la guardia y bloqueando el camino hacia la trampilla de acceso.

Skipper volvió a meter la cabeza y chocó una de sus aletas contra la otra con enfado.

-Oso polar!,¿hay otro camino?

-Lo siento...es el único. -contestó Sidney bajando la cabeza apenado.- A menos que quieran rodear toda la isla. -esa idea no le parecía nada buena a Sidney,que estaba hablando casi sin aliento.

-No podemos hacer eso. -intervino Cabo y todos le voltearon a ver.- Para cuando lleguemos ya sería muy tarde. La trampilla se cerrará a la 1 en punto.

-Es cierto. -afirmó Skipper soltando un gruñido,su furia crecía.- Tenemos el tiempo encima...

Se rascó la nuca intentando sacarse un poco de preocupación de la cabeza,de pronto sintió nuevamente una punzada en el lugar donde estaba su herida. Talvez debería estar descansando. Se tambaleó discretamente sin que nadie lo notara y plantó la vista sobre Kowalski,quien apenas se incorporaba con ayuda de Rico y Cabo. El líder rápidamente recuperó la compostura y mostró una semisonrisa;claro,¿porqué se preocupaba por pensar cuando ahí mismo tenía a un soldado especializado en ello.

-Kowalski,opciones.

-Opciones... -repitió Kowalski fijando la vista en sus pies.- EL PLAN.

-¿Qué plan?

-El Plan,Skipper! -contestó como si fuera obvio lo que había dicho. Soltó una pequeña risa cuando se dió cuenta que tanto sus compañeros como Sidney y los lémures seguían sin entenderle.- ¿Acaso no recuerdan porqué estamos aquí? Teníamos un plan para escapar.

-Oooh, -el líder giró los ojos finalmente entendiendo.- el plan. Y entonces,sugieres...

-¡Implementarlo!

-¡Wo,wo! estamos en condiciones muy diferentes ahora.

-Escucha,Skipper. Solo necesitamos que los osos polares sigan el señuelo,ustedes atacan y en medio de la confusión,nos escabullimos entre sus patas hasta el camino hacia la trampilla,y será ¡escape exitoso!

-¡Lo dices muy fácil! -sonrió.- ¡Bueno,me tienes dentro! -exclamó chocando aletas con Kowalski,Rico hizo lo mismo a continuación dedicandole una sonrisa emocionada. Sin embargo,Cabo se quedó tieso.

-Pero...¿quién será el señuelo? -preguntó el joven encogiendose de hombros. Kowalski lo observó y suspiró.

-Dije que el plan era el mismo,Cabo. -repitió Kowalski.- Como en el plan original,yo seré el señuelo. -Cabo hizo puños sus aletas y tragó en seco,volteó a ver a Skipper pero el solo le dedicó una seria mirada. Finalmente suspiró.

-Yo...estoy adentro tambien.

Chocó la aleta de Kowalski antes que él y Skipper se marcharan por entre los arbustos para empezar a implementar el plan. Cabo cambió su gesto preocupado por uno serio y trepó uno de los arboles con ayuda de los lémures para esperar la señal y comenzar su parte del plan. Dió una profunda respiración y permaneció con los ojos clavados en sus dos amigos que se aproximaban al punto donde los osos polares irían tras el señuelo:Kowalski.

* * *

El teniente caminó hasta la marca que Skipper había hecho en la tierra apoyado en este,el capitán le dejó caer sobre ella y se inclinó hacia él sonriendole. Kowalski le correspondió.

-Hey. -lo llamó Skipper alzando una ceja con suficiencia.- No te preocupes por nada,ok?

-Tsk,no lo tenía pensado.

Skipper empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia los frondosos arbustos,los osos polares estaban muy lejos o distraídos para verlos allí,pero no tardaban en darse hacerlo. Skipper levantó una aleta una vez estubo escondido,esa era la primera señal,y Rico respondió a ella. El experto en armas regurgitó un gran globo - sintió un intenso dolor en su pico,era normal luego de haberselo lastimado al romper aquél tronco - y lo lanzó hacia la pocisión donde se encontraba Kowalski,el globo comenzó a bajar lentamente.

Esperó solo unos segundos,cuando el globo iba a mitad del camino y regurgitó una pequeña semilla que disparó como si de una bala se tratara. La semilla atravezó el globo y este estalló,el ruido que hizo fue bastante escandaloso,y normalmente los osos polares ya acudían allí para ver de que se trataba. Y Skipper dió la segunda señal.

Para cuando bajó su aleta,los osos polares ya estaban a un metro de llegar donde Kowalski y ahí Skipper,Rico y Cabo salieron,los tres saltaron desde los aires y atacaron con gran fervor a los enemigos que detuvieron su marcha al verlos y,a causa del elemento sorpresa,los pinguinos tuvieron la ventaja. Los osos polares a la delantera fueron los que recibieron las poderosas patadas de el trío y provocaron la confusión del resto.

-¡Primera fase;exitosa! -exclamó Skipper al momento que bajaba donde Kowalski y lo subía a su espalda. Se deslizó con el por las patas de los osos polares implementando la segunda fase. En la cual todos se echaban a correr.

Sidney arrancó a toda marcha con los lémures en su lomo y pasó por un hueco entre los osos polares mas viejos quienes lo observaron estupefactos,pero fueron retenidos por Rico y Cabo al patearles con gran fuerza en la cabeza. Finalmente estos dos tambien fueron tras sus amigos,logrando dejar atrás al grupo de osos polares. Cabo rió incrédulo,aun deslizandose.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Funcionó! -proclamó Cabo con una sonrisa de par en par.- ¡Kowalski,eres un genio!

El cinetífico le sonrió desde la espalda de Skipper,pero sin voltearlo a ver,ya no podía mas. Ahora lo único que quería era permanecer en la espalda de su líder y salir de una vez de esa isla,dejar de lado la exhaustividad y volver a su vida normal;mucho menos dolorosa y cansada y mucho mas divertida. Pero eso no se podría todavía.

Solo faltaban 10 kilometros para llegar donde la trampilla de acceso,cuando los pinguinos sintieron una presencia detras suyo.

* * *

Lenny sonrió,de alguna forma había logrado tomar la delantera en el grupo y con su eficiente nariz había seguido el rastro de los pinguinos. Sonrió desde detrás de ellos,abriendo su boca lentamente enseñando sus colmillos. E intentó morder al pinguino que tenía mas cerca: Cabo.

Su hocico se acercó peligrosamente al pinguino,sin embargo,todos ya habían sentido su presencia y le voltearon a ver sorprendidos. Cabo reaccionó con rápidez y aceleró el ritmo,pero a pesar de ello Lenny pudo golpearlo con la parte posterior de su pico. El golpe fue duro,justo en el pecho de Cabo que salió volando con un gran grito bastante lejos hasta perderse de la vista de sus amigos.

-¡Rico,recupera a Cabo! -le ordenó Skipper con los ojos abiertos de par en par,con preocupación y acelero.

El experto en armas hizo un saludo militar y enseguida salió tras Cabo. Lenny no tomó importancia en no dejarle escapar,ahora sus ojos estaban puestos en Skipper y Kowalski. Y ahora mismo,Skipper estaba en desventaja teniendo que cargar a su compañero,de igual peso,en su espalda y tener que deslizarse con el.

Julien volteó hacia ellos,viendo como la velocidad de Skipper se veía reducida y Lenny ya lo tenía casi apresado;el lémur podía ser despistado,pero sabía lo que debía hacer. Saltó del lomo de Sidney hasta el árbol mas cercano y lo trepó solo hasta la mitad.

-¡Skipper! -exclamó el cola anillada logrando llamar la atención del pinguino que lo miró con duda. Julien simplemente abrió los brazos,pero eso fue suficiente para que Skipper entendiera.

Tomó por las aletas a su amigo herido,y juntó toda la fuerza que pudo;solo tenía una oportunidad. Lanzó al teniente hacia donde estaba Julien,y enseguida sintió como su velocidad aumentaba,ahora solo restaba esperar que Julien lograra atrapar a Kowalski,y así fue. El teniente llegó a los brazos del lémur soltando un quejido,Julien lo sujetó con fuerza y nuevamente saltó hasta la espalda de Sidney.

-Y ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer. -dijo Skipper sonriendo con el ceño fruncido.

El líder esquivó repentinamente a Lenny haciendo que se estampara contra un árbol y quedara un tanto mareado,pero aun asi este se puso en pie,y le sorprendió ver a Skipper parado en frente suyo para encararlo cuando lo hizo. Sidney se detuvo entonces a petición de sus jinetes.

-¡Skipper...! -gritó Kowalski tosiendo al terminar,su sangre ya comenzaba a teñir el pelaje de Sidney de carmesí.

-¡ ¿Qué haces ahí parado,pinguino tonto? ! -le gritó Julien abriendo su boca lo mas grande que pudo.

-¡Kowalski,es una orden,vayanse! -ordenó Skipper sin moverse un centímetro de su sitio,a pesar del acecho de Lenny a tan solo pocos metros.- Les doy mi palabra de pinguino,yo los alcanzaré luego. -Kowalski dudó unos segundos,pero despues de todo era una orden que venía de su capitán.

-Sigamos... -susurró con las pocas fuerzas que tenía,Sidney empezó a trotar un poco confuso.

-Pero Skipper... -interrumpió Maurice con preocupación. Sin embargo Kowalski no contestó,y para entonces Sidney ya había vuelto a correr a toda marcha,incluyendo su gran salto acorta distancia.

-¡Adios,pinguino! -exclamó Mort con una sonrisa,despidiendose inocentemente con su pata derecha.

* * *

Lenny observó a Skipper muerto de risa. Pero el pinguino no quitó de su rostro su semblante serio.

-Huhu... -rió Lenny cerrando los ojos a causa de la risa.- No sabía que estar aqui tanto tiempo les haya afectado el cerebro,pinguinos...huhu.

-Yo no sabía que tus colmillos no habían vuelto a crecer. -contestó Skipper,recordando con regocijo el momento en que le había golpeado con el bate;el momento en que todo se había torcido tanto. Frunció el ceño con furia,viendo la mirada sin escrúpulos de Lenny.- _Fue mi error_,ahora si. Te mostraré; ¡ESTO es lo que te pasa cuando te metes con mis muchachos,osito!

-Huhuahahahahaha!,¡no intentes regodearte,pinguino!

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de arremeter contra Skipper,quien permaneció inmóvil en su sitio,sin apartar la mirada de la de Lenny. Y al llegar,dió un salto para caer sobre Skipper;no le daría escapatoria,lo apresaría con ambas patas y le arrancaría las aletas,hasta que al final lo comería. Pero,algo no andaba bien.

El pinguino sonrió,había estado soportando ese impulso desde el momento en que se había girado para encarar a Lenny. Y cuando finalmente pudo tirar de la liana que estaba a sus pies y hacer caer aquella gran rama justo sobre el cuello de Lenny,no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Y una vez tuvo a Lenny a su merced,atrapado bajo el cuello de esa rama tan grande,agrandó su sonrisa aun mas.

-Huh...huh...lo tenías todo planeado... -concluyó Lenny,le era incomodo hablar debido a la falta de aire y de su frente salía un hilo de sangre.

-El término exacto es,¡golpe de suerte! -corrrigió Skipper levantando una ceja al momento que se situaba justo al frente del hocico de Lenny;el oso polar no podía creer que un simple pinguino lo tuviera atrapado.- Ahora que recuerdo...¡eres ese osito a quien casi dejo sin dientes! -se burló el líder,porsupuesto había tenido conocimiento de eso todo el tiempo;no por nada había hecho referencia a ello hace un minuto.

Levantó su aleta y golpeó justo en su herida en la frente a Lenny ocasionandole solo sangrar mas y un mareo del infierno.

-¡Eres ese osito que casi le arranca su aleta a Kowalski!

Le asestó un segundo golpe con su aleta derecha dejandole un gran moretón en el hocico que palpitaba.

-¡Eres ese osito que casi lo mata!

Se vino un tercer golpe. Esta vez al ojo de Lenny,provocando otro moretón bastante oscuro e hinchado que no le dejaba abrirlo. Observó con rabia al pinguino que lo torturaba.

-¡ ¿Qué sucede? ! -preguntó Skipper al ver la mirada fulminante que le dirigía el oso polar.- ¿Algo que quieras decir? -Lenny solo pudo gruñir,mostrando como amenaza sus colmillos.- ¿No?,bueno me parece estupendo. Por que ahora que recuerdo,¡tambien eres ese osito que nos complicó todo!

El ultimo golpe fue a parar en el centro de la cabeza de Lenny,empeorando el mareo de este y finalmente haciendole volver el estómago. Skipper se alejó unos pasos para evitar mancharse,y acto seguido sonrió al oso polar que luchaba por mantener el conocimiento.

-No llegarán ahí... -murmuró Lenny parpadeando varias veces,su vista ya se tornaba borrosa.- Antes Marco los pillará...

-Entonces,creo que tambien tendré que enseñarle a ese tal "Marqoo" a no meterse con los pinguinos. Pero antes;buenas noches.

Y estampó un fuerte golpe en la nuca de Lenny,dejandole inconsciente,pero aun respirando. El pinguino dió media vuelta,sujetandose la herida en su nuca. Se echó al suelo y se deslizó hacia donde sus amigos se habían ido;hacia la trampilla de acceso.

* * *

-¡Casi estamos ahí! -avisó Sidney a todos,en tanto Kowalski veía a los alrededores,esperando que Rico y Cabo o Skipper los alcanzaran en cualquier momento.

-¿Cuánto mas...? -preguntó Kowalski en un susurro que afortunadamente Sidney pudo escuchar.

-¡Creo que...5 kilómetros!

-¡Pero los pinguinos aun no han regresado! -comentó Maurice pensando en que harían una vez llegaran ahí.

Y el no era el único con esa pregunta,todos la tenían en su cabeza pero,solo por un momento,la olvidaron al observar la trampilla de acceso por la que habían sido arrojados que tanto habían anhelado volver a ver. Kowalski sonrió,ya estaban muy cerca,solo porfavor,que _ellos_ llegaran a tiempo.

-¡Aaagh!

Un adolorido alarido de Sidney los tumbó a todos,tanto a él como a sus jinetes. ¿Porqué? En la cabeza de Kowalski ya rondaba otra pregunta diferente,temía saber la razón del porque Sidney había caido. Levantó la vista,intentando dilatar esa acción lo mas posible,para asi tambien dilatar el conocimiento de la verdad. Sin embargo,su mirada llegó a verlo.

Un grupo de seis osos polares,entre los cuales estaban Marco y Bryan habían erremetido contra Sidney para hacerlo caer,les observaban con la boca haciendoseles agua,mientras Sidney yacía inconsciente en el suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca. Julien enseguida fue a su lado y le colocó una pata en el hombro tratando de ver si estaba bien.

-Parece que nos encontramos un buen premio aquí. -comentó Marco sin moverse de su sitio,solo rió con malicia.- Un montón de traidores y un suculento pinguino.

Julien apretó los puños y se puso en pie con decisión.

-¡Sidney no los traicionó! -lo excusó apuntandole con ambos brazos.- Yo...¡usé mis habilidades hipnóticas para...! hipnotizarlo... -de pronto tomó una piedra y ató un pedazo de liana a ella creando un péndulo que empezó a meser frente a los ojos de Maurice.- ¡Observen!,ahora eres un perro...

El Aye-aye decidió seguirle el juego. Cualquier cosa por aquél que les había ayudado tanto;Sidney.

-¡Guau guau! -empezó a ladrar levantando ambas patas y sacando la lengua.

-Y yo soy una ardilla! ¡Que ama los pies del Rey Julien! -interrumpió Mort levantando triunfante uno de sus brazos. Se lanzó hacia los pies de Julien emocionado pero enseguida el cola anillada se lo sacudió con fastidio.

El Rey volteó a ver a Marco,esperando que se hubieran creído el engaño,pero la expresión del jefe oso polar demostraba con claridad lo contrario. Julien tragó en seco y dejó caer el péndulo mientras retrocedía al ver como los osos polares enseñaban los colmillos. Los tres lémures retrocedieron hasta quedar detrás de Kowalski,quien los observó tendido desde el piso.

Frunció el ceño. Los lémures no sabían nada sobre defenderse,Sidney estaba inconsciente y él herido. Pero ni Skipper ni Rico y Cabo estaban ahí,parecía que todo recaía en sus hombros. Se sostuvo con su aleta derecha.

-Bueno... -dijo con un gran esfuerzo mientras se ponía en pie,con tambaleos y un insoportable dolor.- creo que es hora de hacer un ultimo esfuerzo.

Y se levantó. Se levantó solo para servir de burla para los osos polares,que esperaban ver que planeaba hacer así como se encontraba. El pinguino comenzó a caminar con pasos torpes y descompuestos que apenas lo mantenían en pie,mientras los osos polares se destornillaban de la risa viendo los inutiles intentos del pinguino por hacerles frente.

Marco caminó unos pasos hacia el,aun riendo,ahorrandole un gran esfuerzo en caminar esa trayectoria.

-¿Dónde están tus amigos pinguino? -preguntó el jefe que prefería almorzarlos a todos que solo tener un bocado. Pero Kowalski no contestó,ahora mismo su concentración estaba en no dejarse caer.- Bueno,creo que no tengo que preocuparme por ti.

Marco mandó a estrellarse contra un árbol a Kowalski golpeandolo con su pata delantera derecha,no se contuvo nisiquiera por orgullo o suficiencia y le había dado con toda su fuerza dejandolo delirante al pie del árbol contra el que había impactado. Los lémures lo vieron caer con sorpresa.

-¡Pinguino! -exclamó Maurice con preocupación. Los tres lémures se encontraban abrazados unos contra otros con temor.

-Oh,rayos... -murmuró Kowalski aturdido.- duró menos de lo que pensé...

- Rey Julien,¿qué haremos?

Julien pensaba frenéticamente,ahora en verdad que sus súbditos dependían de él,y el único plan que a él se le ocurría era correr. Y talvez eso funcionaba para él,Mort y Maurice,pero no para Kowalski y Sidney quienes yacían uno inconsciente y el otro herido.

_"Hazlo,Julien." _pensó el cola anillada mostrando un ceño fruncido que poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza al ver lo amenazantes que parecían los osos polares. _"Este es tu gran momento,¡hora de salvar el día!...ahora,la pregunta es...¿cómo lo hago?"_,apretó los puños con desesperación al no saber que hacer,al no poder pensar instantaneamente como los pinguinos;¡diablos!,si esos osos polares planeaban hacer algo que lo hicieran ya.

-Esperame ahí,pinguino. -dijo Marco acercandose lentamente a los lémures.- Me ocuparé de estos lémures traidores antes.

Kowalski intentó incorporarse,pero sin fuerzas,desangrandose y con un fuerte delirio,no sería capaz. Al intentar levantarse con la única ayuda de su aleta sana,cayó de lleno al piso provocandose aun mas dolor. Pudo ver de reojo a los lémures que cada vez se veían mas aterrorizados.

-¡Julien! -gritó con voz rasgada,los osos polares se sobresaltaron al oír al pinguino,y todas las miradas se centraron en él.- ¡Corre,vayanse de aquí!

-¡Ya había pensado en eso! -se quejó Julien;había pensado que Kowalski,el "pinguino inteligente",le daría algun plan para salir de esa apretada situación. Esquivó a dos osos que se dirigían a ellos con la intención de devorarlos,trepó hasta el árbol mas cercano junto con sus súbditos y ahí permaneció.

-¡Quedense ahí!,¡no bajen!

-¡Pero tu y Sidney...! -interrumpió Maurice aferrandose con fuerza a una rama del árbol,los osos polares lo sacudían con fuerza.

-¡ ¿Quiéres sacrificarte por esos traidores,pinguino? ! -gritó Marco,sus ojos reflejaban furia mientras se acercaba a Kowalski.- ¡Deacuerdo! -sujetó a Kowalski en su pata y lo elevó a la altura de su hocico,enseñandole sus colmillos,lo sujetaba con demasiada fuerza,haciendole sangrar todavía mas.- ¡Me ocuparé primero de ti,serás mi almuerzo!

Marco abrió la boca,sus colmillos se rieron de Kowalski en su cara,quien solo cerró los ojos,si alguien le hubiera preguntado como se sentía en ese momento,hubiera contestado que HORRORIZADO.

-¡Kowalski! -exclamó Julien,sintiendose impotente.

-¡Alejate de ese pinguino!

La voz de Sidney;acompañada por una embestida de su parte que no fue directo al cuerpo de Marco,sino a la pata que sostenía a Kowalski. El hocico de Marco se cerró,capturando el hombro de Sidney. El pequeño soltó un alarido al igual que unas lagrimas de dolor. La sangre empezó a correr,y el jefe soltó el hombro del niño antes de hacerle mas daño.

Se alejó perturbado,viendo como Sidney sangraba,arrojó a Kowalski,estaba demasiado confundido.

-Eres todo un traidor. -le reprochó Marco con los ojos inyectados de furia.- ¡Ugh!

-Yo diría,un buen soldado.

Kowalski no tuvo que verlo para saberlo,el que había hablado era Skipper. Su líder acababa de llegar junto a Rico y Cabo - este ultimo tenía un doloroso golpe en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar del todo bien y otro en el ojo que ya se tornaba morado,a parte de una herida sangrante en la frente. - ,enseguida se habían encargado de noquear a Marco disparandole una gran piedra directo a la cabeza con la buena puntería de Rico.

-¡Hicieron un buen trabajo aguantando! -los felicitió Skipper viendo a los lémures,a Sidney y a Kowalski. Este ultimo sonrió con alivio;si algo habían hecho bien era matar tiempo.-¡Tu turno,Rico!

-¡Gigigigi!

El experto en armas rió como maniaco y empezó a disparar estacas a los osos polares que se cubrieron y huyeron tan apresuradamente como pudieron,las estacas disparadas se incrustaron en los arboles y en la tierra. Y en medio de toda la confusión,los pinguinos - a excepción de Kowalski y Rico,quien seguía disparando las estacas - y Julien se acercaron donde Sidney se encontraba tirado,herido y jadeante.

Julien le colocó una pata en la cabeza,acariciando suavemente su pelaje. El oso polar se sentía caliente...

-Gracias. -dijo Skipper tocando la pata de Sidney en agradecimiento.

-Tu...realmente nos ayudaste. Estamos aquí gracias a ti. -agregó Cabo regalandole una cálida sonrisa.- Gracias.

-Ellos tienen razón. -intervino Julien.- ¡Ellos...todos nosotros estamos vivos por ti!,eres el mejor oso polar que jamas conoceré,Sidney...

-No creo que vayas a conocer a muchos mas... -bromeó Sidney sonriendole debilmente.- hoy se irán de aquí,les aseguro que no volverán a cruzarse con animales como nosotros...

-Como ellos. -corrigió agrandando su sonrisa.- Tu eres absolutamente diferente. -Kowalski asintió,escuchaba todo en silencio desde el sitio donde Marco lo había arrojado. La pata de Julien pasó lenta y tiernamente por el pelaje de Sidney.- ¿vas a estar bien?,digo...¿qué pasará contigo ahora?,esto que has hecho...

-Estaré bien... -contestó con apuro el pequeño.- Marco no es tan malo con los suyos como con los pinguinos... -sonrió a los pinguinos y a Julien.- el tiempo se acaba,deben irse...

Los tres se pusieron de pie,pero siguieron ahí observandole,finalmente Skipper y Cabo fueron los primeros en alejarse jalando a Julien con ellos que los acompañaba a regañadientes. Marco yacía en el suelo,el resto de osos polares estaban cubiertos o habían escapado de las estacas que Rico continuaba disparando.

Tanto los pinguinos como los lémures se alejaron varios metros,hasta llegar donde Kowalski. Skipper lo colocó en su espalda y se tiró al piso para empezar a deslizarse,antes que empezara,Kowalski pudo levantar su cabeza y ver a Sidney a lo lejos.

-Sidney... -pudo decir entre sangre el teniente,Sidney levantó su cabeza con cansancio,alcanzando a ver como Skipper emprendía su deslizamiento. Kowalski sonrió.- Gracias.

Sidney sonrió y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sin cuidado alguno. Nunca había estado herido,y ahora se daba cuenta que eso era...muy doloroso.

-¡Rico! -lo llamó Skipper. El pinguino obedeció y cesó el disparo de estacas para seguir a sus compañeros,con ello uno de los osos polares se dió a su persecución;el mas joven y con ojos bicolor,Bryan. Rico pasó por a lado de Sidney,quien yacía con los ojos cerrados,el pinguino sonrió.

-Gracias. -se las arregló para decir sin molestarse en saber si había sido escuchado,aceleró el paso hasta llegar con sus amigos. Los lémures los seguían desde la altura de los arboles.

**Continuará...**

**Por cierto,ustedes son realmente malos! Les hice una pregunta el capítulo pasado y al parecer estaban tan noqueados por el cap que casi nadie me respondió! - solo jcmc y LN - si,parecen las unicas personas con sentimientos por aqui! xD asi que volveré a preguntarles,¿les gustaría un epílogo?**

**Aunque igual se agradecen sus reviews ^_^**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**ESCAPE DE LA ISLA DE LOS OSOS POLARES**


	20. Escape de la Isla de los Osos Polares

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Creo que es el capítulo mas largo del fic hasta ahora :D ¿Qué creen que sucederá? Deduzcanlo por al título! xD Creo que no pude elegir uno mejor...**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo XX: Escape de La Isla de los Osos Polares**

Entraron al terreno de la trampilla de acceso,3 kilómetros antes el camino empezaba a tornarse congelado,los pinguinos sonrieron,no podía pedir nada mas. Port otra parte,los lémures ya mostraban su mala cara,los arboles iban disminuyendo poco a poco,alargando la distancia a la que se encontraban;y obviamente se les hacía mas díficil saltar de un árbol a otro.

Esa era la parte buena,la mala era que Bryan continuaba siguiendolos desde cerca. No,si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad para comer un pinguino,no tendría otra hasta que tuviera la edad. ¡Y lo mejor!;no había ningun otro oso polar a la vista,cuando los atrapara,los cuatro pinguinos serían para él. Ya vería luego que hacer con los lémures.

El joven dió un gran salto,implementando la técnica para acortar camino de Sidney que hace poco le había visto. Cada vez estaba mas cerca de sus presas.

-¿Qué dicen chicos?,¿nos deshacemos de él? -preguntó Skipper,orgulloso de todo lo que su equipo había logrado hacer a esos osos polares.

Skipper se puso en pie,dejando de lado a Kowalski al pie de un árbol,se dió media vuelta preparado para encarar al oso polar que no se detuvo al ver esto. Rico y Cabo se colocaron cada uno a los lados de su capitán y tambien mostraron la cara al oso polar que aun así no se intimidaba.

-¡Rico!

La orden de Skipper fue clara,a pesar de solo haber dicho un nombre,Rico sabía lo que quería. Abrió el pico,sintiendo nuevamente esa punzada dolorosa que (valga la redundancia) sentía cada vez que abría el pico. Regurgitó una estaca,disparandola como si su pico se tratara de una pistola.

Ahí,fue cuando Skipper se dió cuenta que la idea de "deshacerse de Bryan" había sido una **mala idea.**

¡Diablos,ese oso polar si que era ágil! A diferencia de los gigantes y gordoso osos polares adultos,Bryan tenía la ventaja de ser delgado y joven. Las estacas que Rico disparaba las esquivaba como si fueran simples bolas de nieve,pronto estas se agotaron y Bryan llegó donde los pinguinos con un aterrizaje perfecto.

-Ooh...

Fue lo único que salió del pico de Skipper antes de ser estrellado contra la pared de plástico - el termino de la isla - por un severo golpe en las costillas. Su cabeza fue lo primero que impactó contra la pared de plástico,al caer al piso,se apreció en dicha pared una mancha de sangre. El líder se incorporó,con la nuca cubierta de sangre y mareado.

-No su herida... -murmuró Kowalski,observandolo apenas con la cabeza levantada.

Bryan siguió con el ataque,continuando con Rico. El experto en armas enseguida regurgitó un mazo y lo sujetó en su aleta,se lanzó contra el oso polar dando un grito de batalla que estremecería a cualquiera. Sin embargo,eso no le bastaba a Bryan,que luchó contra el pinguio cuerpo a cuerpo y lo venció obviamente con ventaja. Rico salió volando por el cabezazo que el oso polar le propinó,terminando en una de las ramas mas bajas de un árbol.

Y por último,Bryan atacó a Cabo. El fue el menor problema. El joven ya estaba en shock luego de ver como ese hábil oso polar había dejado fuera de combate a sus amigos tan sencillamente,por lo que cuando Bryan se dirigió a él para atacarlo,solo se le ocurrió cubrirse con ambas aletas,cosa que no sirvió de nada. El pinguino cayó metros allá rodando por la tierra estrepitosamente. Se incorporó entre tosidos.

Bryan rió incrédulo.

-¿Esto es lo que nos causó tantos problemas? -se preguntó en voz alta,procurando que todos lo escucharan.

No dijo mas palabra,solo sonrió,volviendo a repetir el patrón de ataques que había hecho. Primero atacó a Skipper,luego y Rico y por ultimo a Cabo. Y así siguió por un largo tiempo,en el que los pinguinos aguantaron,pocas veces esquivando pero siempre incorporandose para encarar a Bryan así fuera moribundos.

Mientras tanto,los lémures y Kowalski observaban desde la distancia. Estos primero sabían que si iban en su ayuda les pasaría lo mismo,los tres se encontraban en una situación en la que no eran de ayuda,y Kowalski se podría decir que tambien. Pero en su cabeza,ahora rondaba _otra _pregunta.

Si,ellos eran los que habían causado tantos problemas a los osos polares,que les habían derrotado para llegar hasta donde estaban. Pero ellos ya no eran los mismos;sus heridas los habían limitado.

-¿Quiéres un poco mas de mí? -Skipper era un suspiro que aun así se burlaba de su oponente,quien lo inmovilizó de un golpe y lo observó tendido. Pero de alguna forma,Skipper seguía con fuerzas para burlarse de él.- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? -Bryan sonrió.

-Me lo estás pidiendo a gritos. -dijo el joven apresando por un pie a Skipper.- Te comeré primero. -el ceño fruncido de Skipper no desapareció.

-No... -murmuró Cabo,su pecho le empezaba a dar problemas por todos los golpes recibidos,provocandole una tos seca.- hemos llegado hasta aquí y ahora...

-¡Kowalski,opciones! -exclamó Skipper,hablando un poco atropellado y con sus ojos dando vueltas debido al mareo. El teniente se puso a pensar desesperadamente.

Kowalski cerró los ojos. Su cabeza era entonces un mar de recuerdos,viendo si podía implementar algo que a lo que ya había recurrido para salir de este aprieto. Y de entre tantos pensamientos,uno se iluminó en la mente del pinguino.

_Escucha,Kowalski. De ti lo que mas necesito justo ahora no es tu fuerza. Es tu cerebro._

Cierto. El era el cerebro del equipo,y ahora mas que fuerza,necesitaban cerebro. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par,sintiendo como una idea venía a su cabeza. El único inconveniente era el tiempo,siempre el maldito tiempo. Bryan estaba a punto de almorzar a Skipper,y la trampilla no tardaba en cerrarse automáticamente. Pasó la vista por el lugar;sus compañeros yacían fuera de combate debido a las lesiones,así que los únicos que podían ayudarlo eran los lémures.

-¡Julien! -el cola anillada bajó la vista hacia Kowalski,viendolo interrogativo.- ¡Tiempo!,¡necesito tiempo!

No hubo duda cuando Kowalski se los pidió,los pinguinos habían estado ahí para ellos y ahora ellos estarían ahí para los pinguinos. Con un gran salto,Julien se tiró sobre Bryan,acompañado por Mort y Maurice. Cayeron justo en su cabeza y empezaron a tirar de su pelaje y orejas,distrayendolo.

-¡Esto...tampoco me basta! -el oso polar luchaba por hacer caer a los lémures,pero estos estaban aferrados como pulgas.

Mientras tanto,Kowalski sujetaba una larga liana,que colgaba de alguna de las ramas mas altas del árbol bajo el que estaba acostado.

-Nunca he sido bueno con los nombres...comenzar operación:Tarzán.

* * *

-¡Eres un traidor,Julien! ¡Un maldito traidor! -le echaba en cara Bryan,ya había logrado hacer caer a Mort y Maurice,pero Julien seguía en su cabeza,aguantando.- ¡Al menos ten algo de verguenza y no te entrometas!

-Un rey...¡nunca abandona a sus súbditos!

-Así es. -murmuró Maurice exhausto,los golpes recibidos en su abdomen dolían ahora mas que nunca.

-¡ ¿Qué es lo que quieren ganar? !

-Tiempo.

Todo el escándalo se vió interrumpido por una voz que en todo ese tiempo no se había hecho presente;la voz de Kowalski,quien se encontraba con el extremo de la liana atada a su cintura con un nudo fuerte. Puede que eso lo estuviera lastimando,pero era parte de la idea que había tenido. Le mostró al oso polar una sonrisa ensangrentada.

-El tiempo es parte de mi plan.

Julien enseguida saltó a tierra firme al ver al pinguino aproximándose al columpiarse con la liana.

Una patada fue a dar directo en la quijada de Bryan que lo estremeció,cuando quiso vengarse,Kowalski ya estaba del otro lado,columpiandose en lo alto. Skipper lo observó con una sonrisa,sus ojos aun daban vueltas. Kowalski volvió a tomar impulso y se dirigió de nuevo a Bryan con una velocidad abismal,logrando patear al oso polar en la mejilla. El joven subió la vista con sorpresa,impactado de que el pinguino que parecía la menor amenaza le hubiera acestado dos patadas con tanta facilidad.

-No necesito fuerza para estrellarme contra ti. -explicaba Kowalski volviendo a impactar contra la quijada de Bryan logrando derribarlo.- Mi cuerpo es lo suficientemente pesado para lastimarte,¡si va a una velocidad adecuada!

Una nueva patada se le vino a Bryan,esta la resintió aun mas,parecía que el pinguino había tomado mas impulso esta vez. El oso polar se incorporó con los ojos entrecerrados,tratando de ver por donde vendría Kowalski,pero a los alrededores no se divisaba. Soltó un rugido,permaneciendo al acecho y poniendose en guardia,pero para entonces ya era muy tarde.

Sintió algo cayendo sobre su cuello y los ojos se le pusieron en blanco. Cayó sin oponer resistencia junto a Kowalski que se había lanzado sobre él,calculando exactamente donde debía caer para noquearlo. El teniente rebotó del cuello de Bryan y fue a parar al piso un metro mas allá que él,observó preocupado como el oso polar intentaba incorporarse. Si lo lograba...

-Nisiquiera lo pienses... -murmuró para sí,pidiendo a cualquier espíritu del cielo al que alabara Julien que no sucediera.

(Y bueno,debo decir que,entre los pocos momentos de suerte que habían tenido los pinguinos,ese fue uno de ellos.)

Bryan no consiguió la fuerza necesaria para seguir,y sus patas lo traicionaron al momento de intentar levantarse volviendolo a dejar caer para que quedara tendido en el piso,jadeante pero no inconsciente. Kowalski sonrió juntando sus párpados que se hacían pesados debido al cansancio. Pudo escuchar unos pies arrastrandose hacia él,en silencio.

-Te mentiría si dijera que me sorprendió. -articuló Skipper que había cojeado con dificultad para llegar donde él.- Buena trabajo. Usaste el cerebro.

-Era lo único que podía usar. -dijo en un suspiro,no era raro que su voz sonara apagada. Skipper le extendió una aleta a Kowalski para que se levantara.

-Vamos. -lo levantó de un tirón que hizo doler las articulaciones de Kowalski,no pudo mantenerse en pie,pero Skipper estaba ahí para sujetarlo aun con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.- Terminemos esta misión.

Sentenció el líder,caminando el ultimo medio kilómetro que les quedaba para llegar a la trampilla,donde tendrían que subir una larga escalerilla para acceder a ella. Pronto Maurice se les unió para ayudarles a caminar,mientras Rico y Cabo los seguían de cercas apoyados uno contra otro con Mort a su lado,y al final iba Julien,quien observaba la isla con asco.

Todos se detuvieron frente a la escalerilla,observando el techo de plástico donde la trampilla se podía ver abierta. Los pinguinos se hicieron a un lado,permitiendo como buenos soldados que los lémures subieran primero. El primero en subir fue Mort que rápidamente llegó hasta la mitad de la escalerilla y Maurice empezó a seguirlo. El resto los observó subiendo rápidamente. Mientras tanto,Julien ya sujetaba con su pata derecha el primer escalón. Antes de empezar a subir vió a los pinguinos con una sonrisa.

-El rey debe subir primero. -dijo,los pinguinos giraron los ojos y asintieron al lémur sin pensar en cuestionarle. Subió al primer escalón finalmente preparado para empezar el ascenso.- Los veré afuera.

* * *

Bryan estaba despierto,pero inmóvil. Podía escuchar los tranquilos y despreocupados pasos de los pinguinos alejandose;los lémures le importaban poco,pero los pinguinos. Él había visto desde que era un cachorro como los adultos se chupaban los dedos luego de haber disfrutado de un suculento manjar como un pinguino.

El se prometió que ese día comería un pinguino. Se empezó a levantar entre temblores,notando que su vista era borrosa a causa del mareo,no podía distinguir entre pinguinos y lémures,así que simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia ellos silenciosamente para no ser interceptado.

* * *

-Los veré afuera...

De pronto,Julien volteó a su espalda,había sentido en su cola un fortísimo dolor que lo hizo tambalearse. Giró la cabeza lentamente y sus ojos vieron horrorizados lo que le había provocado ese dolor. Bryan,de alguna forma,había llegado hasta ellos,ahora mordía la cola de Julien entre rugidos,aun confundido por el golpe que le había dado Kowalski.

Bryan sonrió,mientras su boca empezaba a llenarse de sangre. Ahora se preguntaba si seguir mordiendo,aun no había arrancado la cola,y él era totalmente nuevo en esto. Así que empezó a hacer lo obvio,abrió la boca para dar un segundo mordisco aprovechando que todos los presentes se encontraban en shock,pero algo lo detuvo. La sensación de ese líquido tibio en su boca que no le pertenecía. La sangre.

No pensaba que en verdad pasara,pero lo hizo. No pudo soportarlo y vomitó luego de soltar la cola de Julien,quien ya estaba de rodillas al pie de la escalerilla debido al dolor. Los pinguinos retrocedieron dos pasos con cautela.

Bryan observó su vomito,sin poder comprender. No era por el mareo,¿era asco? Pero si se había preparado para este momento toda su vida,lo había deseado con tanto fervor,no podía creer que aun no estuviera listo. Comenzó a alejarse tan disimuladamente que solo alguien pudo darse cuenta.

-¿Qué estas esperando? -una voz profunda atrapó la atención de Bryan,que se paró en seco al escucharla,nisiquiera se molestó en girar para comprobar quien era:Marco.- ¿No era eso lo que querías?,¡cometelo de una vez!

La sola idea provocó que Bryan volviera a volver el estómago. Marco soltó un rugido con decepción.

-Lo suponía,aun eres un niño inmaduro. Tal como Sidney.

-No... -Bryan se alejó todavía mas,aproximandose a su jefe.- ¡yo nunca te traicioné!

-Está bien,me ahorraste un gran trabajo,los pinguinos están acorralados. -su voz se tornaba mas aterradora,los pinguinos ya estaban en defensa. Marco caminaba arrastrando las patas hacia Bryan quien permanecía como estatua en su sitio. El lado derecho de la cara de Marco se encontraba totalmente bañado en sangre.- Pero ahora,creo que tendré que disfrutar de este manjar yo solo.

El jefe apartó del camino a Bryan,haciendolo estrellar contra un árbol en el que el joven se quedó derrotado.

-¡Rico,Cabo! ¡Técnicas de retención! -ordenó Skipper,Rico y Cabo al instante se deslizaron hasta la pocisión de Marco,resistiendo la llamada a gritos de su cuerpo rogandoles que los dejaran descansar.

-¡Skipper,iré tambien! -propuso Kowalski. Julien aun se encontraba de rodillas abrazado a la escalerilla,mientras Mort y Maurice lo veían preocupados a la mitad de esta.

-¡Negativo! ¡cola anillada! -el lémur abrió los ojos que había tenido cerrados por el dolor.- ¡Ahora nos toca hacer tiempo a nosotros y a ti te toca ignorar tu dolor y subir esa escalerilla!

En el rostro de Julien se apreció duda,pero pronto estuvo en pie,con un gesto decidido y empezó a subir la escalerilla entre quejidos con la cola colgando,dejando en el suelo un charco de sangre. Skipper lo vió por un rato,cuando estudo convencido de que no se detendría,se volvió hacia Kowalski.

-Lo mismo para ti,soldado.

El científicio suspiró,decepcionado al no poder participar en la operación para detener a Marco,pero obedeció las ordenes mostrando a su líder un saludo militar. Skipper se dió media vuelta y se deslizó para alcanzar a sus compañeros que se encaminaban hacia el oso polar.

Kowalski levantó la vista - la que era borrosa - y vió a los lémures subiendo en fila la escalerilla,colocó su aleta derecha sobre el primer escalón,esperando unos pocos segundos para seguir. Si tenía razón - sonrió analizando la nula posibilidad de que no fuera así - ,solo quedaban unos pocos minutos para que la trampilla de acceso fuera cerrada automáticamente.

* * *

Los pinguinos se deslizaron hasta donde Marco,que los esperó quieto. Al llegar lo rodearon,y Marco hizo su primer movimiento. Fue tras Skipper,quien a duras penas pudo esquivarlo aterrizando de manera torpe metros mas allá de él. Lo observó con desconfianza,Rico y Cabo permanecían sin actuar hasta que Skipper les diera nuevas indicaciones.

Pero como darles ordenes cuando tenían a Marco escuchando todo lo que decían,si les gritaba que hacer el encontraría alguna forma de detenerlos. Lo único que podía hacer era empezar a actuar por su cuenta y esperar que sus soldados supieran que hacer cada uno.

Tomó una liana,amarrando un extremo con otro para crear un círculo. Tomó otras tres lianas muy largas y las amarró al círculo con fuertes nudos,para cuando había terminado,Marco ya estaba atacando a Rico y Cabo que lo esquivaban exitosamente,¿pero por cuánto? Si fuera Bryan,ya estarían perdidos,pero tampoco era que Marco fuera un juego del que no se tuvieran que preocupar.

Skipper frunció el ceño aun mas de lo que siempre lo tenía. Enrrolló la correa de tres cuerdas que había fabricado en su aleta y se deslizó hasta donde la pelea se estaba librando. Para su suerte,su velocidad fue la adecuada para sorprender a Marco,arrojó el círculo a su cabeza como si de un caballo se tratara y apretó logrando casi ahorcarlo. Tomó una de las lianas en su pico,dejando las otras tiradas a los lados de Marco y les dirigió una mirada complice a sus amigos.

Ellos entendieron.

Cada uno recogió una liana y la ató con una impresionante velocidad a dos arboles que se encontraban en direcciones opuestas a los lados de Marco. Al terminar fueron con su líder que sujetaba la última liana desde detrás del oso polar;Marco se vió a si mismo,se encontraba atrapado. Como si fuera un perro al que habían amarrado a un árbol.

Rugió. El no era eso. Empezó a forcejear para romper las lianas,pero el mayor de los problemas con el que se encontró fue la liana que sujetaban los pinguinos,decedidos a no dejarlo libre. Los tres aguantaban,con los pies enterrados en el suelo y apretando el pico.

-¡Cabo!,¡adelantate!

El joven asintió,no había tiempo para cuestionamientos. Soltó poco a poco la liana y dió dos saltos hasta llegar a la escalerilla en la que aterrizó frente a los lémures y la subió en un segundo. Una vez estubo arriba bajó la vista para ayudar a los que llegaban con él a subir. Tomó a Mort por una pata y lo subió ahorrandole muchos escalones,ahora Maurice era el siguiente en la fila.

Mientras que Kowalski aun no acataba las ordenes de Skipper de subir,continuaba sujetado al primer escalón observando el espectáculo.

-¡Rico! -el experto en armas quitó la vista del cuerpo de Marco y vió a su líder.- ¡ahora tu,los quiero a todos allá arriba cuando llegue!,¡ve,ya!

Rico asintió. Soltó la liana y dió un gran salto,avanzó en el aire dando giros y aterrizó al pie de la escalerilla,justo a lado de Kowalski.

-Up! -Rico apuntó acelerado hacia arriba con su aleta,indicandole que debían subir YA.

-¡Pero Skipper está reteniendo a Marco solo...! -argumentó Kowalski,pero lo único que consiguió como respuesta fue un suspiro frustrado de Rico,quien lo levantó y lo lanzó con una fuerza asombrosa al cielo de plástico.- ¡Rico!

El teniente llegó hasta la trampilla con Cabo que lo atrapó y lo subió,dejandolo por un lado para seguir ayudando al resto. Seguidamente tomó a Maurice por una pata y lo subió con la misma rapidez,continuó con los brazos extendidos hacia la escalerilla,esperando pacientemente a Julien. Este ascendía con relativa lentitud,aun resintiendo la gran mordida en su cola. En tanto,Rico ya empezaba a escalar,saltandose varios escalones en el camino para ahorrar tiempo.

_"Todo está saliendo a la perfección." _Pensaba Skipper con una sonrisa. _"Si yo lo logro..."_

Soltó la liana de golpe y se deslizó debajo de Marco. Sus heridas no le dejaban ir tan rápido como quisiera,y atrás suyo,Marco ya estaba rompiendo las lianas facilmente y se daba a su persecución. El pinguino aceleró entonces,logrando llegar a la escalerilla a la que tuvo que saltar para alcanzar a Julien y Rico,sin embargo,Marco tambien llegó hasta ahí,y,entre tantos momentos de mala suerte que habían tenido los pinguinos,uno mas estaba por sumarse a la lista.

Las patas de Marco se aferraron al pie que Skipper tenía lastimado. El pinguino soltó un quejido,casi aflojando su agarre debido al dolor que sintió,pero resistió. Sin embargo,sabía que no por mucho;él pesaba alrededor de 2 kilos,y Marco alrededor de 400. Skipper había demostrado ser fuerte,pudiendo vencer en un concurso de fuerza hasta a un elefante,pero eso era cuando estaba sano. Ahora las circunstancias...

-¡Suelta! -la voz de Julien alarmó a Marco,que por un breve segundo liberó el pie de Skipper. El cola anillada tiró de Skipper y Rico lo sujetó para evitar que cayera de la escalerilla,así el lémur era nuevamente el último en la fila,quedando a la merced de Marco.

-¡Cola anillada! -exclamó Skipper,sujetandolo con una aleta de la que Julien se agarró fuertemente,solo debían subir unos escalones mas,pero Marco se aferraba con tal fuerza al cuerpo del lémur que no podían ascenderlos.

La fuerza de Marco casi hizo caer a Skipper junto con Julien,pero afortunadamente Rico los sujetó a tiempo. Skipper entonces volteó hacia arriba,pudiendo ver como una cuerda conformada por Rico,Mort,Maurice y Cabo los sujetaba para evitar que cayeran;el líder sonrió,ahora lo sabía mas que nunca. Saldrían juntos de esa isla.

Rico abrió el pico,cerrando los ojos debido al dolor que le provocaba eso,intentando regurgitar algo,pero,¿qué era perfecto para esta situación? Permaneció con el pico abierto,pensando como loco en que arrojar para deshacerse de Marco.

-¡Jamás se me ha escapado un pinguino,y no será la primera vez! -gritaba Marco con desesperación,su voz parecía tornarse dolida.- ¡Me quedaré aquí toda la vida,entonces ustedes tambien!,¡y en mi estómago! -empezó a ascender,llegando a la altura de la cabeza de Julien. A esas alturas,todos los que conformaban la cuerda animal sentían como si sus brazos y aletas estuvieran siendo arrancados.

-¡No...cedan! -decía Skipper intentando de alguna formar safar a Julien del agarre de Marco. Pero este ya lo veía cara a cara,sonriendole triunfante. Estaba a un mordisco de devorarlo.

-El final perfecto para un traidor. -murmuró Marco,exhausto luego de tantos problemas. Abrió el hocico,acercando sus colmillos hacia Julien que tragó en seco,pensando en soltar la aleta de Skipper.

-¡Jalen!

La boca abierta de Marco se aproximó a la cabeza de Julien,quien sentía el aliento del oso polar dandole de lleno en el rostro. A su mente vino el recuerdo de aquel pinguino siendo devorado,tambien por Marco,había ocurrido en un instante,pero el cola anillada jamás se había preguntado si hubiera dolido. Ahora esa era su mayor inquietud.

-No! -se negaba Cabo,intentando sacar fuerza de algun lado,la fuerza de cinco no rebasaba la de Marco.- necesitamos...de alguna modo...¡MAS FUERZA! -entonces,_él _llegó. Pasando su aleta por a lado de Cabo para unirse a la cuerda animal,y tambien empezó a jalar.

-Fuerza... -murmuró,desvariando.- lo que me ha hecho falta todo este tiempo,pero ahora...solo por ahora,debo sacar la ultima que me queda.

-Kowalski... -dijo en un susurró Skipper,habían logrado subir un escalón mas ahora que todos estaban ayudando.- claro,todos estamos juntos en esto. ¡No te preocupes cola anillada!,¡no te dejaremos solo!

Lograron subir otro escalón,ahora Maurice ya había atravezado la trampilla.

-¡Rico!,¡dardo! -ordenó Kowalski,el experto en armas sonrió. Al fin había encontrado que regurgitar.

-Nisiquiera con un cañón me detendran. -afirmó Marco,llegando nuevamente a la altura de la cabeza de Julien.

Su hocico acarició la cabeza de Julien y sus colmillos se rieron de él,pero a medio camino se paró. El cola anillada abrió los ojos,sin entender,pero pronto sus dudas se disiparon. Un dardo estaba clavado en su cuello,disparado por Rico,que sonreía con su pico sangrando. Poco a poco,sintió las garras de Marco separandose de su cuerpo,su mirada vacía aun lo veía tristemente.

Hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y su pesado cuerpo cayó de la escalerilla hasta el hielo en el cual quedó una grieta. Julien observó con nostalgia.

* * *

Era tal la fuerza de la cuerda animal que cuando se deshicieron del peso de Marco,de un jalón todos atravezaron la trampilla de acceso,quedando derribados en una especie de plataforma. Unos encima de otros,con Kowalski y Cabo hasta abajo. Los lémures y los pinguinos permanecieron ahí por unos segundos,resintiendo el dolor de la caída. Al abrir los ojos,alcanzaron a ver como la trampilla se cerraba y lentamente se incorporaron.

Sonrieron,aun sin poder creerlo.

-E-estamos afuera... -corroboró Julien,su cabeza aun no lo asimilaba.- ¡Estamos afuera! -esta vez lo gritó levantando los brazos en señal de triunfo. Mort y Maurice se unieron a su festejo que constaba en movimientos de bote. Skipper,Rico y Cabo solo sonreían tranquilamente.

-Fuera...¡FUERA!,¡Finalmente fuera! -se soltó gritando Cabo abrazandose a la plataforma sobre la que habían caído al atravezar la trampilla. Mientras,Rico tambien festejaba con gritos inentendibles.

Skipper agrandó su sonrisa,sus párpados estaban entrecerrados con cansancio. Bajó la vista,Kowalski aun no se incorporaba,se inclinó hacia él y le levantó la cabeza.

-Hey...ya está. -le afirmó sujetandolo suavemente,Kowalski no respondía.- Estamos afuera,todos juntos. -el rostro de Kowalski estaba ausente,el líder apretó una de sus heridas,intentando así que reaccionara o al menos que diera alguna señal de vida. En tanto,Rico y Cabo ya habían parado su festejo para ver que ocurría. Su amigo...- Vamos,soldado. -lo abofeteó,dejandole una marca en la mejilla.- Tu eres fuerte.

Julien los volteó a ver,con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acercó a ellos velozmente.

-Oye,despiertalo. -le dijo a Skipper,refiriendose a Kowalski.- ¡Quiero que todos estén presentes en el festejo real!,ademas debemos ponernos deacuerdo en como contaremos en el zoológico como yo los salvé a todos,¿cierto?

Sin embargo,Skipper no contestó. Su rostro mostraba su shock,al igual que el de Rico y Cabo. Julien mostró un gesto entristecido,entendiendolo todo.

Skipper acercó a Kowalski a su cuerpo con lentitud,colocando su cabeza en el pecho del teniente,su pecho ya no subía y bajaba,el ronco sonido de su respiración ya no se oía,su corazón ya no latía. Cabo bajó la cabeza,tapando sus ojos con ambas aletas,mientras Rico le colocaba una aleta en el hombro,sin saber que decir. Y no era que pudiera decir mucho.

-Tu eres fuerte... -repitió Skipper,aun recargado sobre el pecho de Kowalski,abrazandolo con gran fuerza. Se quedó aferrado ahí,hasta que un murmullo a lado de su cabeza lo sacó de su trance y levantó la cabeza.- ¿Qué?

-Hmm? -dijo Rico,levantando una ceja con confusión.

-¿No...dijeron algo?

Julien negó con la cabeza,viendo al pinguino como si fuera un loco,pero este poca importancia le dió,pues bajó nuevamente la cabeza y vió a Kowalski fijamente.

-¿Kowalski? -fue una eternidad,no llegaba respuesta de ninguna parte,pero...

-Dije...que no me dejas respirar... -los pinguinos sonrieron,Kowalski abría los ojos,moviendo las pupilas de un lado a otro,notando que ya no estaban dentro de la isla.- ¿lo logramos? -Skipper rió fuertemente,volviendo a recostar al científico en la plataforma.

-Idiota... -dijo finalmente luego de suspirar. Kowalski lo observó confundido.- te fuiste por un minuto...

-¿Me fuí?...no recuerdo,me duele todo el cuerpo...

-No importa. -intervino Cabo sentandose a su lado luego de haber secado sus lagrimas.- Ahora,¡en verdad!,¡estamos todos juntos! -Rico asintió dejando su lengua colgar. Skipper y Kowalski sonrieron. Y el primero se dió media vuelta clavando la vista en Julien,quien tambien se había alegrado cuando Kowalski despertó.

-Rico,encargate de Kowalski. -ordenó antes de empezar a caminar hasta donde Julien,quien lo observó con una sonrisa coqueta.- Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

-¿Quiéres agradecerme por salvarlos a todos? -dijo Julien,imaginando como Skipper le daba una medalla por el buen trabajo que había hecho. Sin embargo el pinguino rió ante la inocencia de Julien.

-No,no se trata de eso. -un fuerte golpe tiró a Julien al suelo,el cola anillada se tocó la mejilla adolorido. Todos observaron con sorpresa lo que Skipper acababa de hacer,pero no podían negar que Julien se lo mereciera,sin embargo,Cabo se apresuró a colocarse en medio de ambos para detener a su líder.

-¡S-Skipper!,¡eso ya es parte del pasado!,¡logramos salir,y Julien nos ayudó!

-A un lado,Cabo,aun no he terminado. -le ordenó apartandolo con una aleta. Volvió a acercarse a Julien,quien apenas se había puesto en pie,y esperaba asustado alguna otra agresión de Skipper,pero no sucedió,el pinguino extendió la aleta hacia el lémur y le sonrió.

-Eh? -escupió con confusión el lémur.

-Gracias. -dijo finalmente Skipper,Julien apretó su aleta y el pinguino le sacudió la mano con efusividad.- Te reivindicaste de una manera sensacional,y creo que...no hay porque guardar rencores.

-Skipper... -susurró Cabo orgulloso de su líder.

-Bueno,hay que aprender a perdonar. -Mort asintió,recordando las palabras que Skipper le había dicho.

-Eres realmente un pinguino muuuuy bueno. -dijo Julien soltando su aleta.- Y tu conoces mi política acerca de las disculpas,pero creo que...por esta vez...podría hacer una excepción.

-Ah,no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte. -corrigió Skipper,apuntando con la cabeza el lugar donde estaba Kowalski,siendo atendido por Rico.

El lémur suspiró. Era cierto. Se acercó lentamente hasta Rico y Kowalski,y se arrodilló junto a este ultimo,el teniente lo observó,esperando que ver que era lo que quería. El cola anillada volvió a suspirar,decidiendo no darle mas largas.

-Siento haberte hecho esto. -dijo finalmente,rascandose la nuca.

-No te preocupes,no fuiste tu. -dijo Kowalski,cerrando un ojo al momento que Rico empezaba a suturarlo.

-Pero...fue mi culpa...tu sabes,todo este asunto. -volvió a suspirar,al darse cuenta que no encontraba las palabras necesarias.- Kowalski,¿me perdonarías?

-...porsupuesto. -Skipper sonrió desde atrás,levantando una ceja.

Kowalski extendió una aleta hacia Julien quien la apretó animado. El líder agrandó entonces su sonrisa,observando la trampilla por la que habían sido arrojados,y ahora,al fin habían escapado. Dió un gran respiro,lo habían hecho,todos juntos.

**Continuará...**

***HAPPY FACE***

**Gracias por contestarme lo del epílogo esta vez jeje,eso me pondrá a trabajar en el. Me dará tiempo en lo que publico el capítulo final;y ahora les tengo otra pregunta. La cual si no contestan ahora no habrá un despues ¿les gustaría que el epílogo fuera publicado junto con el capítulo final,osea el siguiente?**

**Haré lo que ustedes digan. Ya pronto esta historia termina! Pronto aparecerá como complete! cuanto he esperado ese momento. ¡Espero les haya gustado este cap que es como el pre-final! Por favor si pueden dejen su opinión sobre el y no solo pongan que les gusta jeje,sino es mucha molestia.**

**gracias por sus reviews a LN,Penguinsfan90,leyva1130,jcmc-123,Sheebe y hikari.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**¡ESTAMOS DE VUELTA EN CENTRAL PARK!**


	21. ¡Estamos de vuelta en Central Park!

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Me parece tan lejano el día en que publiqué el primer capítulo de esta historia...y con razón ¡20 capítulos después! ¡21! Aquí los dejo con el capítulo final,pero a petición suya,tendrán epílogo porsupuesto.**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

**Capítulo XXI: ¡Estamos de vuelta en Central Park!**

Julien inhaló con fuerza,terminando con una sonrisa relajada al ver el avión que acababan de abordar - luego de haberlo robado -. Él fue el primero en subir,siempre seguido por Mort y Maurice que tambien sonreían cautivados por el interior del avión. Por otra parte,los pinguinos al abordar apenas le prestaron atención a lo lujurioso y se dirigieron a la cabina.

-Primera clase,así es como debe viajar un rey. -proclamó Julien,saltando hasta el primer asiento de la fila mas cercana y relajandose;procurando mantener su cola cómoda para no lastimarse. Rico y Skipper se habían encargado de limpiarla y vendarla. Los otros dos lémures tambien tomaron asiento.

-Quedense aqui tranquilos y no toquen nada. -la vista de Skipper se centró en Julien quien nisiquiera lo notó.- Si el piloto o el co-piloto despiertan avisenos. -los susodichos se encontraban inconscientes y amarrados en el piso del avión.- Nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar esto a Nueva York.

-¿Seguros que pueden hacerlo? -preguntó Maurice,sintiendose un poco desconfiado.

-Estás hablando con quienes construyeron un avión y lo hicieron volar de Madagascar a África. Sabemos lo que hacemos.

Sentenció entrando a la cabina junto con sus compañeros y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo con un estrepitoso ruido que hizo estremecer a los lémures.

-Me gusta volar! -exclamó Mort,permanentemente sonriente.

Skipper subió al asiento de piloto y tomó los controles,tratando de entender como controlarlo. Luego de investigar un poco y haber salido de la sede donde se llevaba a cabo el experimento sobre "Pinguinos y Osos polares" - la cual por cierto estaba contruida en lo subterráneo -,habían averiguado que se encontraban en alguna parte de Pennsylvania;se habían alegrado mucho al saber que aun se encontraban en Manhattan.

El líder esperó unos segundos a que su equipo se acostumbrara al entorno de la cabina y se acomodaran. Kowalski y Cabo habían ocupado el asiento del copiloto,y el joven cadete le mostraba un mapa de Nueva York al teniente,quien tenía su estómago y pecho vendados y su aleta descansaba nuevamente en la férula. Solo había estado moviendose para lo necesario.

-¡Estamos justo aquí! -exclamó Kowalski,apuntando en el mapa donde ponía "Pennsylvania". Pero Skipper solo lo observó sin expresión,esperando que le dijera hacia donde ir.- Solo avanza hacia el oeste.

-Despegando nave. -avisó Cabo,dejando el mapa de lado para empezar junto con Rico a apretar botones,mover palancas y demas para encender el avión. Estos dos mas que nada tenían moretones en el cuerpo que no se habían preocupado mucho por tratar. Rico tenía una venda en la cabeza y unos pequeños pedazos de gasa en su pico que habían ayudado a detener el sangrado. Mientras Cabo tenía una gasa en la frente.

El avión empezó a avanzar,y muy pronto,los pinguinos consiguieron que emprendiera el vuelo.

-¡Despegue exitoso! -informó Skipper,girando el avión hacia el oeste. Él tenía una gasa en la nuca y su pie vendado.

Fue bastante duro y pesado,pero se mantuvieron en vuelo hasta encontrar un punto donde aterrizar en Nueva York.

* * *

Los pinguinos y los lémures se las arreglaron para bajar del avión sin ser vistos,cuando el piloto y el co-piloto despertaron no recordaban nada de lo que les había ocurrido.

Los pinguinos y los lémures recorrieron gran camino por la ciudad de Nueva York deslizandose y saltando de edificio en edificio. Y al final,la ultima novedad era que estaban en la parte trasera de un camión,dentro de una caja cuyo destino,segun la etiqueta en ella,era el zoológico de Central Park. Ya faltaba poco,cuando llegaran ya sería de tarde.

* * *

**- o - o - Zoológico de Central Park - o - o -**

-¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? -le preguntó Mason a Marlene,quien nerviosa jugaba con sus dedos.- Ir hasta Europa...¿a buscarlos?

-S-si! -contestó Marlene intentando parecer decidida,pero la verdad-y no costaba mucho saberlo-era que aun estaba dubitativa.- Ya pasó mucho tiempo,y...¡y ellos no vuelven!,¿y si les pasó algo...?

-Esta bien,esta bien,no hay que pensar lo peor. -los simios sonrieron.- Phil y yo iremos contigo.

-¡Propongo partir al anochecer!,¡de ese modo llegaremos con el capitán y los demás a medio día y estaremos listos para cualquier amenaza que se nos presente! -empezó a decir Huevín,marchando de un lado a otro pensativo mientras su madre lo veía con el alma en un hilo.

-¡Tu no irás con ellos;vuelve con tus hermanos! -lo reprendió. El pequeño pato obedeció y se retiró con la cabeza baja.

-¡Protesto! -exclamó mientras se iba.

-Será mejor que solo vayamos nosotros. -intervino Marlene,antes que alguien mas se sumara.- Donde quiera que estén,los traeremos de vuelta.

-¡Camión!

La voz alarmante de Mason hizo que todos corrieran a esconderse,habían estado charlando frente al habitat de los pinguinos. Desde sus escondites,vieron como un camión se detenía frente a la oficina del zoo. Un hombre bajó de él e hizo a Alice firmar un papel en el cual recibía una gran caja;el hombre le entregó la caja a la cuidadora y volvió a subir al camión para salir del zoológico.

La cuidadora llevó la caja entre tumbos hasta la oficina y la dejó a la entrada debido a que estaba exhausta y seguidamente se alejó de ahí para ir a cuidado animal a tratar unos asuntos. Los animales uno a uno fueron saliendo de su escondite,acercandose lentamente a la caja,la cual reconocieron;era una de esas cajas de madera en las que venían animales dentro.

-¿Alguien nuevo en el zoológico? No estaba enterada. -comentó Marlene,viendo la caja con curiosidad.

Phil empezó a inspeccionar la caja en busca de una etiqueta que dijera de que que animal se trataba,pero no había nada. Solo la etiqueta en la que ponía "Zoológico de Central Park". Volteó a ver a los demás animales y se encogió de hombros para hacerles saber que no sabía de que animal se trataba.

Antes que pudieran decir mas,una de las paredes de la caja se derrumbó,cualquier animal que se encontrara adentro la había derrumbado. Enseguida,todos se apresuraron a ver al interior de la caja,pero estaba oscuro,no se apreciaba nada.

-¡Dejenme pasar!

Marlene se sorprendió,reconocía esa voz despectiva y prepotente.

-¿Julien...? -todos se sobresaltaron,¿era él? Derrepente,vieron en la oscuridad tres colas moviendose,y unas figuras empezaron a emerger. Tres lémures;Julien,Mort y Maurice salieron de la caja,el primero sonriendo a los animales.

-¡No se preocupen,súbditos mios! -exclamó el Rey levantando ambos brazos para demostrar su gloria.- ¡Su rey,está de regreso!

-¡¿Cómo rayos...? ! -Burt no pudo terminar la frase,estaba demasiado sorprendido.

-¡Julien!,¡Mort!,¡Maurice! -pronunció Marlene,con el mismo asombro que todos.- ,¡¿cómo es esto posible? !,¡acaso Skipper...! -las palabras de la nutria se detuvieron al ver la cola de Julien vendada.- ¡Julien tu cola,¿estás bien? !

-Estoy perfectamente;es solo un sacrificio que tuve que hacer por todos mis súbditos.

La palabería de Julien siguió por un largo rato,mientras de la caja empezaron a escucharse otras voces. Los animales volvieron a ver la caja,ignorando cualquier cosa que estuviera diciendo el lémur,aunque en medio de su prepotencia real este nisiquiera se dió cuenta.

-Ok,apoyate en mi a la de tres. -decia una voz que sonaba impaciente y autoritaria.

-¿Seguro que tu pie está bien? -preguntó una segunda voz,que era tranquila pero estaba un poco rasgada. Marlene había reconocido ambas voces.

-¡Está de maravilla!,ahora andando,estar en esta caja me está provocando claustrofobia. ¡Tres!

Las vistas,fijadas en la caja,vieron cuatro figuras saliendo. Cuatro pinguinos;heridos y con la vista cansada. Salieron al exterior,cerrando los ojos debido a la intensa luz que ahí había,al abrirlos,apreciaron a todos los animales quienes los veían asombrados al ver el estado en el que venían,pero los pinguinos solo sonrieron.

-¡Y mi cola pagó las consecuencias,pero a pesar de todo...! -Julien continuaba con su parloteo,pero se calló al momento que Marlene lo empujó a un lado para ir con los pinguinos con una mirada sumamente preocupada;la nutria se detuvo justo en frente de ellos.

-¡Chicos,¿que pasó con ustedes? !,¡no se ven nada bien! ¡Nos tenían tan preocupados!

Los brazos de la nutria envolvieron con fuerza a Kowalski y Skipper,quienes venían apoyados uno en el otro,y resintieron entre quejidos el abrazo de Marlene. Si hubieran tenido que describirlo,lo hubieran hecho como "agonizante". Cabo y Rico los observaban agradecidos de no ser ellos. Finalmente Skipper apartó a la nutria luego de un minuto que le pareció eterno.

A su lado,Julien cruzaba los brazos con enojo,celoso de que los pinguinos fueran quienes estaban acaparando toda la atención.

-¿Se puede saber como les ocurrió esto? -preguntó Mason apuntando las heridas de los pinguinos con su mano abierta.

-¡Eso es un asunto de máxima confidencialidad! -contestó el líder,sujetandose la herida en su nuca con notorio mareo.- Solo diré: recuperamos a los lémures,ahora queremos volver tranquilamente a nuestra base.

-Skipper... -lo interrumpió Marlene,aun preocupada por los pinguinos.- ¿se encuentran bien?

-¡Claro!,¿porqué lo preguntas?

Marlene no tuvo que contestar,los pinguinos se desmoronaron frente a todos. Antes de caer completamente desmayados,pudieron escuchar las voces de los animales hablandoles para intentar hacerlos despertar.

* * *

Abrió los ojos soltando un quejido. Movió las pupilas,él reconocía ese lugar,era su litera,pero él estaba inmóvil por una razón que ahora le era desconocidad. Con la mirada,observó a su derecha,pudiendo ver con el rabillo del ojo a unos cuantos animales del zoológico que lo veían despertar emocionados;a lado de ellos estaban Cabo y Rico,quienes habían despertado antes que él,y en la litera de arriba se encontraba sentado Skipper,apenas recien incorporado.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Kowalski débilmente;se dió cuenta que ahora estaba aun mas vendado que antes.

-Justo lo que iba a preguntar. -agregó Skipper saltando de su litera junto con sus compañeros,esperando explicaciones de parte de los animales.

-¿No es obvio?,se desmayaron. Les dije que no estaban bien. -respondió Marlene sonriente,los pinguinos hicieron como si no hubieran escuchado.- Nos ocupamos de sus heridas,que por cierto estaban muy mal atendidas. Como es típico,los chicos no saben nada de medicina.

-Disculpe,señorita. -intervino Mason levantando un dedo.- Nosotros tambien ayudamos.

-Aay,ustedes solo siguieron mis indicaciones. -Phil hizo unas señas con las manos,totalmente indignado.

-No,no,no Phil. No vale la pena.

-Robamos unos cuantos medicamentos de cuidado animal y los tratamos. Ustedes tenían las heridas infectadas. -apuntó a Rico y Cabo,que observaron sus moretones,los cuales habían sido tratados con un ungüento especial.- Y ustedes dos,no paraban de sangrar y tenían una fiebre altísima -Skipper levantó una ceja,al parecer no habían hecho tan buen trabajo como creía,despues de todo,Kowalski no los había ayudado.- Luego de todo eso los trajimos aqui y estuvieron durmiendo durante dos horas.

-¿Adivino que me anesteciaron? -preguntó Kowalski una vez que Marlene terminó,no podía sentir ni sus pies y lo que había dicho era la única explicación lógica que se le ocurría.

-Ah,bueno si,tal vez se me pasó la mano con eso,jeje...

-¿Cómo están? -preguntó Burt,que solo asomaba la trompa a la base de los pinguinos.

-¡Están bien,solo un poco cansados! -fijó la vista en Kowalski,que intentaba incorporarse al sentir los efectos de la anestecia pasandose.- ¡Hey,no deberías moverte aun!

-¡Kowalski,de vuelta a tu litera! -ordenó Skipper al teniente,la nutria lo observó sorprendida de que el pinguino la apoyara. El científico volvió a dejarse caer sobre su almohada a regañadientes.

-Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros. -dijo Cabo,fijandose en que hasta ahora ninguno de sus amigos les habían dado las gracias.

-No hay problema,Cabo. -Marlene sonrió,esperando unos breves segundos antes de continuar,para ver si alguno de los otros pinguinos quería agregar algo. Al no ver indicio de ello,suspiró y volvió la vista hacia Skipper y Kowalski sonriendoles.- Por cierto,me contaron TOOODO lo que pasó...

Los dos se paralizaron con sorpresa,sin estar seguros a que se refería la nutria con TODO. No contestaron,asi que ella siguió hablando para darse a entender mejor.

-Ya saben,acerca de como se hicieron esas heridas. -Skipper suspiró pasandose una aleta por toda la cara y les dedicó un ceño fruncido a Cabo,Rico y los lémures.

-¡¿Qué parte de "confidencial" es la que no entendieron? !

-Lo sentimos,Skipper. Es solo que no dejaban de preguntar... -se excusó Cabo juntando sus aletas.

-¡Ahora saben demasiado,¿estás contento? ! -se giró hacia Marlene y los simios.- ¡Mas vale que sepan mantener sus bocas cerradas!

-¿Nosotros? -preguntó Marlene.- ¿Y a quien mas se lo podriamos decir?,ya todo el zoológico lo sabe.

-¿Qué es esto?,¿un programa de chismes? ¡¿Cómo terminó enterandose todo el zoológico? !

Las miradas fueron a parar en Julien,quien observaba aburrido su cola,preguntandose si quedaría igual de bella que antes.

-Ok,no hay porque alarmarse. Podemos arreglar esto. Rico,Cabo,necesito que...

-¡Skipper!, -lo interrumpió Marlene cruzando los brazos.- Kowalski no es el único que necesita descansar...

-¿Qué?,¿planeas que me quede en cama? ¡Pff,tonterias!,talvez Kowalski no esté en condiciones,pero nosotros tres estamos mas que preparados.

La nutria pisó con fuerza el pie que Skipper tenía lastimado,haciendo que este hiciera una mueca de dolor y soltara un gran grito,seguido de caer de sentón al piso. Cabo y Rico lo vieron,una vez mas agradecidos de no haber sido ellos quienes fueran usados como conejillos de indias.

-¿Qué quieres probar con eso? -Skipper aun seguía abatido por el dolor. Marlene giró los ojos con desesperación.

-Chicos,hablo en serio. Todos estamos muy preocupados por ustedes.

-Pues no tienen porque...

-Skipper. -el líder volteó a ver a Kowalski,quien lo observó con mirada de reproche.

-Aaah,está bien. Ustedes ganan,nos quedaremos aqui descansando por un rato...

Rico y Cabo sonrieron,aliviados de no tener que trabajar mas. Marlene le sonrió a los pinguinos,feliz que al fin le hicieran caso. Skipper esperó a que todos salieran de la base para volver a su litera,donde se recostó en su almohada lentamente,ya sin preocupaciones.

* * *

Pasaría un tiempo hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Por ahora,lo que se había vuelto habitual en sus vidas,era que Marlene apareciera en su base para traerles comida,que Julien llegara para recordarles como heroicamente los había salvado a todos,que solo tres de ellos fueran a las misiones - las cuales eran muy contadas - y que se pasaran la mayor parte del día en cama.

Pero finalmente,luego de mas de un mes,las cosas empezaron poco a poco a volver a como eran. Marlene ya no les traía comida,Julien ya no sentía la necesidad de ir hasta su base para alardear y solo lo hacía cuando se cruzaba con ellos,y ya solo uno de los pinguinos permanecía en cama,e incluso él muchas veces saltaba fuera de su litera para no quedarse postrado todo el día.

Aunque esa misma tarde él se encontraba en cama,sus amigos se estaban preparando para salir a hacer la vigilancia. Él los observaba recostado,cuando repentinamente su líder empezó a caminar hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se detuvo justo al frente de su litera.

-Oficialmente,has pasado un mes y medio guardando reposo,¿sabes lo que significa eso? -Kowalski se encogió de hombros,no tenía ni idea de a donde quería llegar Skipper.- ¡es tiempo para una larga,dura y dolorosa rehabilitación!

-Permiso para rechazarlo.

-Denegado. Vamos,Kowalski. No será tan malo como crees.

Y en realidad no fue tan malo como creía;fue mucho peor. Por decirlo de alguna forma,fue una tortura incesante de agonía que las palabras no alcanzaban a describir. Pero porque explicar cada doloroso paso que Skipper efectuó en la rehabilitación de Kowalski,mejor avanzemos un mes mas allá. Al tiempo en que el teniente ya podía mantenerse en pie sin ninguna ayuda y de sus heridas solo quedaban de recuerdo unas cicatrices.

Skipper despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Desde su litera pudo ver a Kowalski,quien,sentado en la mesa y con su aleta recargada en una almohadilla,dibujaba algunas formulas científicas en su libreta. Cuando vió a Skipper levantarse,dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a su lado.

-No te esperaba levantado antes que yo. -admitió Skipper cruzando las aletas.

-Ya voy recuperando mi ritmo. -ambos sonrieron.- Permiso para participar en la vigilancia de hoy.

-Concedido.

Kowalski levantó con emoción ambas cejas. Skipper le había estado denegando el permiso cada mañana que se lo pedía,y ahora por fin había llegado el momento en que podría volver a la superficie de la base y vigilar el zoológico junto a todos. Los dos pinguinos subieron la escalera,el sol del amanecer ya les pegaba en toda la cara,pero al salir pudieron aclarar su vista. Allí se encontraron con Rico y Cabo sonriendoles.

-¡Kowalski! -exclamó Cabo con un intenso sentimiento de felicidad;el teniente solo le sonrió.

-Mirada al frente,soldado. -le ordenó Skipper con voz ruda. Al ver que Cabo obedeció con rápidez,el líder se paró a su lado y le echó una mirada al zoológico.- Ya todo vuelve a la normalidad.

La mirada de Skipper se paró en el hábitat de los lémures,quienes tranquilamente saludaban a las personas que pasaban y movían el bote para ellos. La sonrisa del pinguino se agrandó,estaba realmente sorprendido. Parecía que al final,la misión principal había sido cumplida. Los lémures ya tenían mejor comportamiento,y lo demostraban notablemente al no lanzarles frutas a las personas.

-Bueno...con algunas excepciones para mejor...

-¿Perdón Skipper? -lo interrumpió Cabo,que acertadamente había notado que su capitán había estado murmurando.

-No es nada. Solo sonrían y saluden,muchachos. Sonrían y saluden.

**FIN**

**El epílogo será publicado mañana. Esten atentos!,el primero en dejar su review ganará...que lo lea primero...hasta la próxima y ultima.**


	22. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Hoy fue un día muy divertido para mí,¡asi que estoy sonriente como un dalmata! Asi que para terminar este día de la mejor forma,acabemos de una vez la historia que dió comienzo hace CINCO MESES! Siempre me han emocionado los finales,en especial cuando los publico yo...**

**La Isla de los Osos Polares**

El pequeño oso polar levantó la cabeza. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde _aquello_.

Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la salida de la cueva,en el suelo había un montón de cuerpos de osos polares tirados;aun dormidos por la hora de la mañana. Vió a sus padres,que no le habían dirigido la palabra desde ese incidente,posiblemente no lo volverían a hacer. Seguidamente,al salir de la cueva,lo vió a _él_.

E instintivamente el pequeño volvió a introducirse dentro de la cueva.

-Marco...

Volvió a asomar la cabeza,con un deje de tristeza en su mirada. Atesorando los momentos en que podía ir por ahí sin miedo alguno. Pero bueno,había valido la pena sacrificar su tranquilidad por ellos.

-Los pinguinos! -exclamó agrandando su sonrisa,¡pero diablos! Había hablado demasiado fuerte! Se llevó ambas patas a su hocico y se paralizó. Era inútil,ya lo había escuchado.

-Sidney... -murmuró él en un rugido,mirando sobre su hombro al interior de la cueva.

Sidney bajó la cabeza y salió respondiendo a la voz de su jefe.

-Si,Marco?

El aludido se volteó,mostrandole la cara a Sidney,quien inmediatamente tragó en seco al verlo de frente. Su ojo derecho,permanentemente cerrado a causa de la herida recibida en esa batalla. El mas pequeño procuró no retroceder a pesar del miedo y el sentimiento de extrañez;Marco no le había nisiquiera dirigido la mirada desde entonces. Tal vez al fin había llegado el momento de consumar su venganza contra él,que había ayudado a arruinar todo.

Sin embargo,el jefe no parecía una amenaza. Observaba serenamente a Sidney,sin demostrarle nada.

-No dejaré que te pierdas... -murmuró finalmente,el pequeño reaccionó confundido.- por mi cuenta corre,ningun pinguino volverá a escapar de aqui. -Sidney bajó la vista temiendose lo que venía mientras Marco hacía una pausa.- Pero contigo...será dificil,niño.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos,volviendo la vista hacia arriba,al rostro de Marco que dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Vendrás conmigo. Te enseñaré a cazar pinguinos.

Sidney saltó,igualmente sonriendole. Era buena idea? Bueno,después de todo era un oso polar,no? Asintió a Marco,mientras ambos se dirigían al interior de la selva.

**

* * *

**Kowalski sacó la cabeza fuera del agua,era una tarde cálida y el zoológico había cerrado temprano por lo que él y el resto de los animales tenían la tarde para relajarse sin tener que entretener a las personas. Hasta donde sabía,Skipper se encontraba dentro de la base bebiendo un café de huachinango mientras veía televisión junto con Cabo,y Rico debería estar peinando su muñeca como hacía usualmente a esas horas.

Él no estaba en su laboratorio,y eso era raro. La razón era que,desde que había comenzado la rehabilitación,Skipper lo obligaba a nadar 100 vueltas a la piscina cuando el sol estaba en su punto mas alto,así que se le había hecho un hábito.

Saltó fuera del agua y sacudió sus plumas;al bajar la vista se encontró con las horribles cicatrices que le habían dejado sus heridas. Realmente había estado preocupado sobre si desaparecerían,y si no fuera así,se preguntaba si aquellos que fuera a conocer en el futuro pensarían que él era una clase de maniático,tal como la cicatriz de Rico lo hacía parecer -aunque en su caso,los que pensaran eso estarían totalmente en lo cierto-.

Suspiró. Prometiendose que si en un tiempo las cicatrices no daban indicio de estar desapareciendo,intentaría inventar algo que las borrara por completo,sin dejar marca o que tuviera efectos secundarios. Negó con la cabeza,deseando que las cicatrices desaparecieran naturalmente.

-¡Ayuda!

El grito de Julien alarmó a los pinguinos,Skipper,Rico y Cabo pronto salieron de la base y se detuvieron para asegurarse que habían escuchado bien. Como era normal,Skipper no tuvo que dar la orden,los cuatro pinguinos sabían perfectamente que hacer cuando alguien gritaba "ayuda".

Se deslizaron velozmente hasta el habitat de los lémures al momento que el sol se iba escondiendo;al llegar ahí se pusieron en guardia,esperando un ataque enemigo,un calamar espacial o algo peor. Sin embargo,bajaron las aletas y levantaron ambas cejas con sorpresa al ver lo que ahí había.

-Sorpresa.

Marlene fue la primera en hablar,sonriendoles amablemente. Detras de ella había un gran pastel con un centenar de velas,y en el hábitat se encontraban la mayoria de los animales del zoológico,incluso Barry,que mas que nada estaba ahí por Cabo. Claro,procurando no tocar a nadie.

Skipper volvió a fruncir el ceño,acercandose sigilosamente a Kowalski para susurrarle al oído. Al notar esto,el teniente se agachó a la altura de Skipper.

-Kowalski,¿alguno de nosotros cumple años?

-Negativo,Skipper. -contestó totalmente seguro.- Falta mas de un mes para el cumpleaños de Rico.

-Como suponía,esto debe ser una trampa.

-Oigan,es fácil oirlos cuando ninguno de nosotros está hablando. -comentó Marlene con una mirada cansada por la paranoia de los pinguinos. Skipper se dejó de susurros y volvió la vista hacia los animales.

-¿De qué se trata esto,Marlene?

-¡Es una fiesta! -respondió Julien con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al pararse frente a Marlene,quien lo apartó de un empujón,con molestia notable.

-Como dijo Julien,es una fiesta. Para ustedes. -los pinguinos se vieron entre sí,aun confundidos ya que no sabían el motivo de esta sospechosa fiesta.- Es para celebrar que al fin todos ustedes estan sanos. Que ya están arriba. Que ya los tendremos otra vez a los cuatro ayudandonos como antes.

-Y para celebrar mi valentía. -agregó el rey poniendose en pie mientras se sacudía el polvo,pero aun así sonriente.

Kowalski,Rico y Cabo sonrieron a la nutria,felices de ser tan apreciados en el zoológico y que todos se hayan preocupado por ellos. Sin embargo,Skipper aun continuaba mirando con sospecha a Marlene,todavía desconfiando. Pero finalmente - luego de haber recibido varios codazos de parte de Cabo - sonrió,igualmente agradecido.

-¿Qué dicen,chicos? -dijo Marlene.- ¿Se quedan a su fiesta?

Skipper colocó una aleta en su mentón,pensando en la pregunta. Sus amigos lo observaron detenidamente,esperando la decisión que el líder tomara. Como buenos soldados,la obedecerían sin rechistar. El líder bajó su aleta luego de un minuto de suspenso y sonrió nuevamente.

-Afirmativo.

Las sonrisas de todos los presentes se agrandaron mientras Maurice encendía el estéreo y lo ponía a todo volúmen para ambientar la fiesta. Los cuatro pinguinos chocaron aletas,y acto seguido Marlene y los lémures los tomaron por las aletas para que empezaran a divertirse.

* * *

-Waaa! waaa! -las cucarachas,Bada,Bing y Roy hicieron un gesto de sorpresa al ver los movimientos de artes marciales que Rico estaba haciendo,les estaba contando la historia de como había derrotado a uno de los osos polares,usando de muestra a Joey,quien yacía en el piso adolorido.

En tanto,del otro lado del hábitat,un círculo estaba formado alrededor de Cabo,quien tambien contaba la historia sobre como habían salido de los problemas en los que se habían metido en esa isla de osos polares.

-Y cuando volteé,no imaginan quien estaba ahí... -dijo con un tono misterioso el cadete,iluminando su rostro con la tenue luz de una linterna. A su alrededor,muertos de miedo y en suspenso,se encontraban Barry,los camaleones,Burt y Roger.- ¡UN OSO POLAR!

El repentino grito de Cabo hizo a todos exaltarse,quedando con el corazón a mil por hora. Cabo rió entre dientes,contento de estar recibiendo tanta atención.

Y por ultimo,¡Julien no necesitaba un círculo de animales a su alrededor! Él simplemente iba por ahí contando a cada animal que veía lo que -segun él- en verdad había pasado;una versión en la cual todo se veía perdido hasta que él llegó para rescatarlos. Aunque los habitantes del zoo ya estaban cansados de oír esa prepotente historia que había estado contando desde hace mas de dos meses.

Por otra parte,Skipper y Kowalski se encontraban sentados en dos grandes bancos,apoyados contra la barra donde Maurice solía hacer los licuados para el Rey Julien,tomando cada uno un vaso de jugo de fruta. Con Huevín - que se había colado a la fiesta - atosigandolos para que les contara la completa,real y detallada versión de la historia.

-¡Solicito al menos información de la ubicación del lugar! -exclamó el pequeño pato,apuntando a los pinguinos con un rostro de decisión.

-Confidencial. -contestó Skipper dandole un sorbo a su bebida.

-¡Versión censurada de la historia y sin usar nombres!

-Confidencial.

-¡Partes clave de la historia!

-Confidencial.

-Grr...

El pequeño pato fue interrumpido por Marlene,quien le sonrió amablemente.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí. -Huevín frunció el ceño,totalmente descubierto.- Ok,tu mamá te está buscando. No le he dicho que estas aquí,pero si no te vas ya,pronto se enterará. -el pato bajó la cabeza,totalmente derrotado ante las negatorias de Skipper y Kowalski.

-Algun día... -murmuró mientras se iba caminando con lentitud.

Los dos pinguinos sonrieron y chocaron aletas satisfechos. Dieron un sorbo a sus bebidas al mismo tiempo que Marlene tomaba asiento junto a ellos,tomando ella tambien un vaso de jugo frutal. Skipper volteó a ver a donde Rico y Cabo contaban todo lo sucedido,alterando en parte los hechos,por esta vez,ya que todo el zoológico lo sabía,se los había permitido. Pero de su pico - y parecía que tambien del de Kowalski - no saldría ni una palabra.

Lo que había pasado en ese horrible lugar era algo que no merecía ser recordado. Un imperceptible tic en su ojo se hizo presente,pero enseguida se fue cuando Rico apareció ante él gritando cosas inentendibles,pero con mucho ánimo.

-Bum! Bum! -Skipper frunció el ceño con confusión.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó,pero Rico seguía diciendo lo mismo. Kowalski se quedó observandolo durante un rato,y al final logró entender lo que decía al momento que Cabo llegaba junto a ellos.

-¿Fuegos artificiales? -adivinó Kowalski,el experto en armas asintió con la cabeza fuertemente volteando a ver al teniente. Skipper entornó los ojos dando un gran suspiro.

-No lo se,Rico. Todos sabemos no eres exactamente controlado con cosas explosivas. -el líder sacudió su bebida,Rico no pudo negar lo que había dicho.

-Ooooh... -suspiró Rico,bajando la cabeza con notoria tristeza. Skipper resopló,dejandose influenciar por Rico.

-Ok,pero moderadamente. Kowalski.

-Eso sería apróximadamente...una pequeña carga.

Rico se deprimió un poco pero aceptó igualmente entusiasmado.

* * *

Skipper,Kowalski y Cabo tomaron asiento en la plataforma donde estaba el trono de Julien,viendo hacia el cielo esperando que Rico lanzara los primeros fuegos artificiales. Los lémures saltaban en el colchón de aire,esperando con impaciencia que empezara el espectáculo,mientras el resto de animales lo hacía desde el minibar.

-Cada vez que Rico lanza un cohete, -empezó Skipper viendo como el experto en armas sujetaba el detonador sonriendo.- me gustaría que todos usaramos un traje anti-llamas. -Cabo rió entre dientes,cerrando los ojos.

-No te preocupes,Skipper. Las posibilidades de éxito nos sonríen,todo irá a la perfección. -argumentó Kowalski con una confiada sonrisa. Sin embargo los pinguinos no pudieron evitar preocuparse al ver a Rico regurgitando unos cohetes de mas para hacer estallar intentando no ser visto.

-Cabo! -el cadete asintió,deslizandose hasta donde estaba Rico y empezando a forcejear con él para quitarle los cohetes.- Esperemos que todo salga bien.

-Porsupuesto. -la sonrisa de Kowalski volvió instantaneamente,Skipper lo volteó a ver extrañado de que estuviera tan sonriente.

-Hoy estás de buen humor,eh? -volvió a sonreir tranquilamente. Bajó la vista y dijo algo entre dientes.- me alegra tenerte de vuelta.

-¿Qué?

-Yo...me alegro que...te hayas recuperado y que...seas el mismo de siempre.

-¿Qué? No puedo oírte si estás susurrando.

-¡Me alegra que estés bien,¿ok,Kowalski? !

El grito de Skipper se escuchó por encima de la música,que enseguida alguien se encargó de apagar. El líder se quedó en shock,no le gustaba que todos supieran que en realidad era tan sensible. Volvió a bajar la vista y se rascó la nuca avergonzado,sin embargo Kowalski le sonrió;sabía que Skipper tambien se había preocupado por él,y la dolorosa rehabilitación,los grandes excesos de trabajo a los que lo sometía y las continuas bofetadas que le daba cada vez que se negaba a ejecutar una orden debido al dolor,eran solo una forma de demostrarlo y sacarlo adelante lo mas pronto posible.

El teniente no contestó,no era necesario. Marlene y Cabo los veían con ternura. Y en tanto,Rico aprovechó que su compañero estaba distraído para arrebatarle los cohetes y hacerlos detonar con gran velocidad.

-¡Rico,no! -gritó Cabo,intentando vanamente detenerlo. Pero ya era muy tarde.

La explosión fue grande. Todos corrían de aquí a allá en pánico. Cabo observó asustado el caos,mientras a Rico le hacia gracia. Y Skipper y Kowalski miraban impactados la explosión que iba creciendo;ambos se pusieron en pie. El líder olvidó por completo los sentimentalismos y colocó sus aletas a los lados de su cadera mientras Kowalski las colocaba detrás de su espalda.

-¡Rico,Cabo,Kowalski! -en un segundo los tres susodichos llegaron a su lado y se prepararon para seguir ordenes.- ¡Comiencen operación:pinguinos explosivos!

Los cuatro se separaron para mantener la seguridad del zoológico,ese era su trabajo. Posiblemente,esa era la mayor señal en sus vidas que indicaba que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

**Gracias a todos por haber leído,no les agradezco uno por uno porque aun faltan los lectores que no dejaron review pero agregaron esta historia en sus favoritos,y los que no lo hicieron pero igual iban leyendo,y tambien aquellos que leerán esto en el futuro.**

**Pero en fin,gracias a todos,en especial a los que permanecieron leyendo cada capítulo y dejaron review de igual forma! Eso siempre me animó a continuar. Asi que ahora esta historia de los pingüinos termina,pero no las ideas en mi cabeza -en serio que me gusta meterme en problemas,tengo dos historias congeladas,acabo de terminar ésta,y ahora empiezo otra que tambien es de POM-,asi que espero que las próximas historias que escriba de Penguins of Madagascar u otra serie sean de su agrado.**

**Porque creo que esta historia fue muy buena excepto por algunos defectos que no mencionaré porque talvez me dan la razón. LOL**

**Hasta alguna otra.**


End file.
